TF Prime: Unexpected
by TheJoce15
Summary: While their mission was to find any surviving Autobots to terminate, what the Vehicons found was a new born sparkling. And will happen to a blind human who gets involve with the Decepticons?
1. One Survivor

**Chapter 1 - One survivor **

It's been so many ano-cycle since the war began and most of the planet has be destroyed. Both sides we heavily damaged but the Decepticons slightly had the upper hand. Warriors were constantly fighting or spying while the civilians had no place for protection so it was a hit and run for them. Most of them were killed when they accidentally ran into a shooting or killed by Decepticons (if they were Autobots). Practical all of the Decepticons were warriors and not civilians so they can make a stand. But of course not all survive the attacks that Autobots threw at them.

After a long battle in an area that hasn't been claimed by either side, the Decepticons have won that small shooting. Sure, there was heavy casualties on both sides but the Decepticons were able to achieve victory. Vehicons were patrolling the area, making sure there weren't any surviving Autobots. So far, there was no sign of life but that didn't mean they let their guard down.

After wandering the destroyed landscape for so many groons, they decide to report their patrol to Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream and return to base. As they were getting ready to leave, one of the Vehicons heard crying a few yards away. It was faint but he did heard it. He stood there for a few more nano-cycle and he heard the crying again and he got a good clear on where it was coming from. He began to follow where the cries came from and ended up standing in front of a huge pile of rubble. It must have been once a home. The cries came again and it was much louder. He began to dig.

Nearby Vehicons noticed him digging the rubble up and went up to him.

**"What are you doing soldier?" **A deep voiced Vehicon asked the digging one.

**"I heard crying and I was just wondering what could be causing it. It may be a survivor."**

The standing Vehicons looked at one another and stared back at the digging one. After a few cycles of digging and clawing his way, a little green light pear through the darkness. He stared at it and it moved! It was an optic. He dug faster and a white face was revealed. It was a sparkling and her optics stared up at the Vehicon. The other Vehicon were astonished to see a sparkling alive. But it began to cry again, showing that it was impatience and wanted to get out right away. He pushed the other rubble away and the sparkling was finally freed. But another thing surprised the Vehicons.

The sparkling was in the arms of her creator, or spark-mother. But the spark-mother was dead.

The rescuer just stared at the sparkling but a few nano-cycle, he finally unwrapped the creator's arms and picked her up. He awkwardly cradled her into his arms and looked at his fellow Vehicons.

**"What should we do?" **Was all he said to them.

The other Vehicons didn't have any ideas in what to do with the abandon sparkling. But the only thing that popped into all of their processor was to contact Lord Megatron.

It was very unpleasant feeling carrying a sparkling and walking through Kaon and having every Decepticon looking at you. That's how the Vehicon rescuer felt. And he also felt embarrassed. The sparkling was now asleep but she looked weak and dirty with scrapes and scratches all over her protoform body. Truth to be told, the Vehicon was quite worried because he didn't know if the sparkling was okay or not.

The small group of Vehicon finally reached the command center and prepared for whatever might come at them. The door slid open and there was more Vehicons inside, along with Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron.

"**The troops have reported that there are no survivors. As you can see with this image display." **Starscream said as he pointed to Soundwave's screen of a face. Soundwave showed Megatron the landscape of the battle field, it was practically destroyed. Megatron smirked evilly but the small group of Vehicons caught his blood red optics and his full attention was on them now.

The Vehicons were getting a bit scared now. He is a warlord and his stare was deadly and would practically freeze anyone in their tracks. But they had to stay calm or they might say something stupid and they'll go offline.

**"Well, what is it?" **He said in a thundering voice.

Both Starscream and Soundwave also the face the small group. The Vehicons in the front of the group stepped aside and showed the Vehicon who was holding the sparkling. He tense a bit when the spotlight was on him now. Megatron raised an brow for a split nano-cycle but then he realized that the Vehicon was holding a sparkling. He saw that it was a few human months old and it was weak, although it look quite comfy in the Vehicon's arms.

**"What is the meaning of this?" **

**"Lord Megatron. We, urgh, mostly I discovered this sparkling under a pile of rubble with her spark-mother. But she must have been dead during or after the battle. We didn't know what to do with the sparkling so we decided to consult with you."**

"**Did you see whether the spark-mother was a Decepticon or an Autobot?"**

**"Ugh..we didn't..."**

**"Then kill it."**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

Even the other Vehicons were surprised a bit.

**"There is no need for sparklings in this war. They'll all end up dead due to their fragile form. It would be best to put it out of its misery." **

The rescuer drone was a bit taken back with the order his lord gave him. He looked down at the sparkling who was breathing at a calm rhythm. He's been in so many battles and killed countless Autobots but killing a sparkling was different. He felt it was more despicable than killing an adult Cybertronian. Starscream didn't care much about the sparkling's fate. It was true what Megatron said. Sparklings are weak and it was foolish for bringing a sparkling to life during a time of war. It would eventually die. Megatron noticed that the drone wasn't going to do his order and he frowned deeply.

**"Alright. If you're not going to do it, then I will. Put the sparkling down on the floor. Now." **He said in a demanding tone.

The Vehicon tensed again but Megatron gave him one of those glares and he automatically put the sparkling down a few feet in front of him. He slowly walked back and stared at the sparkling who was still sleeping but it began to sturr a bit. Megatron walked up to it and pointed his Fusion Cannon at it and began to charge it up. Before he could shoot, the sparkling woke up and her green optics stared up at Megatron. She woke up because she didn't felt the strong arms of the Vehicon but the coldness of the floor. She stared at him for a second and began to giggle. She reached her short arms towards him, telling him to pick her up.

Megatron froze. The sparkling look happy, even with dents and scratches all over her body. Her green optics look around and took in everything she saw but she look back at the warlord and cooed lowly. For some unknown reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He discharge his Fusion Cannon and lowered his hand. Starscream and Soundwave stared at him. It was Starscream who broke the silence. "**Ahh, Lord Megatron..?"**

**"I had a change of spark. The sparkling shall live."**

**"Ah, are you sure that is wise, my lord? We are at war an**d **we don't have time to take care of a sparkling."**

But Megatron just give him a warning glare and Starscream shut up. Soundwave thought it was strange for his lord to let a sparkling live. He look at the sparkling and began to wonder, what did this sparkling do to change his processor? Megatron picked the child with both of his huge hands and held her in the air. He stared at her and she stared back. But she began to giggle and coo. She saw his Decepticon insignia and tried to reach it.

**"I believe that this sparkling's creator was a Decepticon. She seems comfortable around us and she has no fear of me. But that will change soon enough. You, Vehicon." **He said while looking at the one who saved the child. He stand up straight. "**Yes my lord?" **

**"You are in charge of her until further notice. Make sure she's feed and healed up." **He said while walking towards him. He extend both of his arms and waited for the drone to take the child out of his grasp. The Vehicon was surprised to see that his lord was letting the child live AND having him to take of her. He slowly took the sparkling and cradle her. She coo when she saw the Vehicon's face. She look at his chest and saw the same insignia and she placed both of her hands on it. The Vehicon look at her and she just giggled loudly as she traced the insignia.

**"Do I make myself clear?"**Megatron's voice was enough to bring the Vehicon's attention back.

**"Y-yes sir!"**

**"You are dismiss."**

And with that, the Vehicon turned around and went to the Energon Storage Room to get the sparkling some food. The other Vehicons were staring at Megatron. "**All of you, get back to work!" **They quickly turn around and began to work on whatever they were working on. Things were going to be different from now on.

The sparkling was looking around and saw all the other Decepticons that would walk by her caretaker and would giggle when they would look at her. The Vehicon was getting the embarrass feeling again and he began to speed up his pace. He finally arrived to the storage room and the sparkling squeal with delight when she caught sight of the Energon Cubes. Her little arms tried to reach the cubes but her caretaker kept her firm in his arms. Then the Vehicon just hit a dead end...he didn't know how to feed a sparkling!

**"Oh Primus...what should I do now?"**He look at the sparkling who was trying to worm her way out of his arms. He sigh, had enough of her wiggling, and he put her down. She crawled towards the closet Energon Cube and place a small hand on it. The Vehicon was thinking on how to feed the child when he saw her put her lips on it and it look like she was...sucking?

**"That must be it. Her spark-mother must have liquefy the Energon cube and fed it to her like that." **

After a few cycles later, the Vehicons was able to liquefy the Energon and had it was in a bottle. He pick up the sparkling and she impatiently took the bottle and began to drink. He saw that she was drinking the whole thing and he knew that if she consumes a bit too much, she might get a bit energetic due to her small form. He softly pulled the bottle away from her and she began to reach for the bottle, wanting more. Then she made a sour face and a loud burp escape her lips. She was quiet for a few nano-cycles but began to laugh. The Vehicon just shook his head and took her out of the storage room and headed towards the medical center.

Again, he just wanted to quickly get away from his fellow Vehicons and get this over with.

_He did told me to feed her and patch her up, but he didn't say anything else. So what am I supposed to do?_

The sparkling was feeling a bit sleepy but she was curious to see her new surroundings. They made a turn and the drone entered a large room that had medical equipment and stuff like that. Another drone was being patched up by a slick red doctor and a huge blue assistant. They finish patching up the drone and the two turned around. Both of them first noticed the sparkling.

"**Well, now this is a surprise. And is this sparkling yours?" **said the red mech.

**"Of course not!"** He snapped at the red mech who just gave him a small smirk. " **I found her after the battle that took place miles away from Kaon. Lord Megatron let her live and order me to feed her and patch her up. But since I have no experience in the medical field, I thought it would be best to come to you." **

**"And that's smart of you to do but I never really did had a sparkling for a patient. But I will treat her the same way I treat the other drones. Just place her on the berth." **

The drone put the sparkling on the berth and she began to look around in curiosity.

**"I see that she has a lot of scratches and dents. I'm amazed she doesn't have any deep wounds. But let's see if she has any internal wounds."** He took out a small scanner and scan the sparkling. She tilted her head when she saw the green light shine on her. After going up and down, the green light didn't shine red, signifying that she was okay. "**Now that's out of the way. Time to clean those scratches off." **

His assistant grab a tool that look like the ones that waxes the floor and turned it on. The noise that was radiating from the tool scared the sparkling and she began to crawl away. The red mech quickly grabbed her and put her back where she was sitting. "**Ah come on little one, it's not going to bite." **

The sparkling didn't really trust him but his assistant finally placed the cleaning tool onto her and she tense. She waited for something bad to happen but nothing came. The tool ran over her legs and she saw that her scratches were gone. Then the tool ran on her side and she twitched a bit. Once it was underneath her armpits, she began to giggle uncontrollably. The tool made her tickle and she couldn't cease her laughs.

**"You like that don't you." **said the red mech.

Even the Vehicon couldn't compress a chuckle. The sparkling stop laughing after the tool was away from any tickle spots. After the scratches were gone, it was time to fix the dents. While the assistant was working on the sparkling, the red mech look at the drone. "**'So who's the sparkling's spark-parents?"**

**"We don't know. She was found with her spark-mother but she was dead and we don't know who's the spark-father. Like I said before, Lord Megatron let her live until further notice. I don't even know how to raise. a sparkling."**

**"She's all clean up."**said the assistant.

The two look at the sparkling and she was spotless and shiny. She began to laugh and clap her hands at them. The Vehicon pick up the sparkling and look at the other two mechs. **"Thanks, Knock Out, Break Down."**

**"Don't mention it. Now you were a good little patience."**He said as he look at the sparkling.

Her optics stared back at him but she just giggle as if she understood what he meant.

Megatron was still thinking about what to do with the sparkling. Of course that Vehicon can't just quit being a warrior and start spark-sitting until she's old enough to hold her own. What a pain in the tail pipe. As he sat on his throne, he was lost in his thoughts. After cycles of thinking, an idea popped into his processor. But the idea was ridiculous! But it was the only idea he could come up with. He stood up and walked up to Soundwave. **"I would like to make an announcement to all the troops in the base."**

Soundwave wordlessly nod his head and activate the screens. Every screen in the base now was projecting Megatron. The Vehicons now stopped working and look at the screen, waiting for their lord's speech.

**"My fellow Decepticons. For those of you who don't know it by now but we have a new member joining us. A sparkling who was found by one of your fellow brethren and I decided to let it live. But now, all of you have a new task besides fighting in battles or mining for Energon. Every single one of you shall take care of the sparkling. Each and everyone of you shall spend a solar cycle with the sparkling, nursing it. It is your responsibility to take care of the sparkling at all cost. We will inform all of you on the change of everyone's schedule. But until then, get back to work!" **

With that, Soundwave turn off the communication and stare at his master, waiting for any more commands.

**"We shall put all of the Vehicons in order of their identification number and select a day for them to take care the sparkling. If everything goes well, then there will not be any dilemma. I want you and Starscream to start working on this."**

Again, Soundwave nod his head.

After groons of working, Starscream and Soundwave have finished everything single Vehicon's schedule. Both of them were extremely exhausted but it was only Starscream that was complaining about it.

**"I see no reason why every single Vehicon has to partake in this idiotic situation! Why can't that single Vehicon that found the sparkling take care of it on his own?" **

But Soundwave said nothing and continue to work.

The Vehicon went back to his sleep quarters, which he shared with his other brethren. The sparkling was still awake but was getting quite bored. She wanted to roam around and see more! But the Vehicon was still stun about the message they all receive from their lord. He look down at the sparkling and saw that she was grasping his arms. She look up and giggle.

_This is going to be one heck of a ride._


	2. Finding A Name

It's been a solar cycle and all the Vehicons got their new schedule. The ones who dread the thought of taking care of the sparkling were the ones who had that day on the same week. And the unfortunate soul was a drone known as T4-R63. He retrieve the sparkling from the original drone who found her and went to start his day with the child.

**"Let's see, what should we do today?" **he asked, knowing that no one will answer him.

The sparkling look around, as though looking for something that will entertain her. T4-R63 felt weird holding the child, he didn't even know if he was holding her right! Then he began to think.

_That drone didn't give her a name. Nor did our boss._

He look at her. **"You don't have a name."**

The sparkling look up him and he thought he saw sadness in her optics. He scratched his head in thought. **"What should we name you? Pit, I don't have any ideas. Maybe the other drones might have some ideas. But most of them are working. Maybe during recharge time. But until then, what should we do?"**

**********************************************************

T4-R63 decided to go outside, an area that wasn't in the heat of battle and decided to let the sparkling to roam around. He put her down on the cool floor and watched her. She looked around and began to crawl down the destroyed road. The sparkling didn't find anything entertaining so she just crawled around, A wind passed by and some pebbles-rocks began to roll pass by her. She stared after them and she began to laugh and crawl after them. T4-R63 was pretty surprised to see how fast she crawled after them. He had to follow her to make sure she wouldn't go too far. But when he look back at the base, he noticed that they were pretty far off.

T4-R63 pick up the sparkling though she began to squirm a lot, showing him that she wants to chase the pebbles some more. **"Sorry kiddo but it's time to head back." **

She pouted a bit but then her stomach grumbled a bit and she had a sour look on her face.

**"I'm guessing you're hungry. Come on, let's get you a bite to eat."**

*******************************************************

Instead of liquefying the Energon, he made it more like an apple sauce substance. She was real excited to see the Energon and she couldn't wait to eat it. But T4-R63 felt REALLY uncomfortable sitting at the lounge, feeding a sparkling with a spoon, and having your brethren watching you as they walk pass by. But they didn't snicker or laugh at the sight, instead they just ignore mostly.

_I guess they too will be feeding her like this sooner or later. _

He took a spoonful and put it close to her lips. She opened her mouth wide and he put the spoon into her mouth. He slowly pull it out, making sure that she had the Energon in her mouth. But some began to ran down her lips to her chin.

"**Eww! Don't do that. Keep the Energon in your mouth." **He used the spoon and scrape the Energon and put it back into her mouth. This time it didn't spill out. She swallowed and clap her hands in joy. T4-R63 got another spoonful and she chomp down and swallow the Energon. The nearby drones stared at their fellow drone feeding the sparkling. They tried to imagine themselves feeding her the same way or playing with her or making her sleep. They never thought they'll see the day that they'll take care a sparkling.

The sparkling ate everything in the bowl and she was full. She look kind of drowsy but a bit ill but T4-R63 didn't pay any much attention, just thinking that she's just breaking down the Energon. He pick her up and left the dining room. As he walk down the hall, still wondering what to do next, the sparkling had a painful look on her face. Her stomach hurt a lot and she began to cry. T4-R63 pulled his head away from her because his ears began to ring in pain.

**"Now what's wrong!" **

But all she did was kept on crying. He didn't know what to do! _I just fed her so what could be causing her to cry? _He began to panic. _What to do! What to do!_

**************************************************************

Soundwave was showing Megatron the process of how T4-R63 was doing with the sparkling and by the look on Megatron's face, he was not happy.

**"Not even halfway through the day and he's already messing things up! That idiotic drone would end up killing that sparkling if he doesn't think quickly."**

Soundwave stayed quiet but in his processor, he began to think; _why is Megatron so interested in the sparkling?_

The image displayed the drone running towards the medical center. **"At least he's thinking now."** The image showed the drone talking to Knock Out, who was very annoyed with all the crying.

*********************************************************

**"Alright, let's see what's the problem." **Said Knock Out in a slightly anger tone. He grab the scanning tool and scan the sparkling's body. It flashed red on her stomach area.** "Scanners show that she has...a stupid stomach ache. When you finish feeding her, did you softly patted her back?"** He said while glaring at the drone.

**"No I didn't. Why?"**

Knock Out place his hand onto his face and cursed under his breath. "**You always have to make the sparkling burp after feeding."**

**"For what reason?"**

"**Oh Primus, because they can not get the gas up by themselves so you have to do it for them. If you don't help them get the gas out, they will be very uncomfortable and their stomach will get upset and cause them to either spit up or be very cranky. That's why! You're lucky she didn't vomit all over your body."**

**"Well geez! How was I supposed to know that! I never took care a sparkling before!"**

**"True but still, the next time you feed her, make sure you help her burp. And you should start right now." **

The drone looked at the crying sparkling and pick her up. He placed her head over his shoulder and began to pat her back. No burp. He keep on doing it until she let out a loud burp. She soon stopped crying. He cradled her and saw that she still look sick.

**"It would be best to give her a nap, that way she will feel better once she wakes up."**

T4-R63 nod his head and left the medical center. He entered the recharge room for the drones and saw that some of them were already sleeping. He found his berth and softly settled the sparkling down, but at the far corner of the berth so that won't fall over the edge. She look at him with lazy optics and soon went to sleep.

****************************************************************

T4-R63 had a long recorded lecture from Soundwave by Megatron. He was lecturing him how stupid he was to make the sparkling ill in a short period time but gave a very small congrats when he went to the doctor for help. T4-R63 felt ashamed and embarrassed about all this. After the recorded lecture was over, he decided to go check on the sparkling. Once he reached the recharge room, he saw that a lot of drones has surround his berth and the child.

**"What are you guys doing?"** He ask them.

One of them turned around and shushed him.** "She's still sleeping."**

**"Ah yeah, I can see that. What I wanna know is why all you guys are surrounding the sparkling like that."**

**"We wanted to get a closer look of her." **said another drone.

**"Ya know, she looks cute when she's sleeping." **said another drone. All the drones looked at him and he just looked down, embarrassed. **"Please don't tell anyone I said that." **

**"Whatever," **said T4-R63 then he just remembered something. **"Say, now that most of us are here, why not we all name her?"**

All the drones looked at each other but all thought that it was a good idea. And so, the quest for looking a name for the sparkling began.

*******************************************************

The sparkling woke up by a bunch of clamour. She saw all the drones in one room, and they were yelling at each other. Some even smack one other behind the head, showing that their victim was being stupid. She gazed at them in curiosity.

**"She should be name Sandstorm!" **One suggested.

**"That's a stupid name! Besides, she looks nothing like the color brown!" **Another yelled out.

**"She doesn't have to be brown!" T**he other argued.

**"How about Impulse?" **Another suggested.

**"Nah! Sounds manly for her." **A far drone disagreed.

**"Gah! This isn't working!" **One complained.

**"Okay okay. Let's rethink this and not throw out names." s**aid T4-R63.

While the drones were thinking, Megatron and Soundwave were observing them from the Command Center. **"At least they're being useful and trying to name the sparkling. But it seems that they're failing at it.. Hmm..."** He too began to think.

_Her protoform is all white and some black and gray. Reminds me of the moon. But moon doesn't sound right for a name. And it"s too short._

**"How about 'chase'?" **said T4-R63 through.

All of the drones groaned in disagreement. **"That's stupid!"**

**"Just hear me out! When we were outside, she began to chase some rubble when a wind passed by, and she found that entertaining."**

**"Well, I guess it suits her but it sounds incomplete and short."**

**"True."**

Megatron raised an eyebrow. **"Chase..Moon Chase. Now that has a ring to it. But I still don't like the 'moon' in it."**

**"**_**Lunar**_**" **Soundwave said, more like he recorded a anonymous voice and played it back.

**"Hmm...that's better. The sparkling shall be named Lunar Chase. Go tell the drones so that they could stop all this clamour."**

With a nod, Soundwave left the Command Center and into the Recharge Room. The walk was short but along the way, he bumped into Starscream whom had nodded the loud voices from the Recharge Room.

**"Soundwave, do you know what the drones are causing all this ruckus?"**

With a static, Soundwave replayed what Megatron said. _**"The sparkling shall be named Lunar Chase."**_

**"I see. So the drones were wanting to name the child and Lord Megatron finally found one and sent you to tell them."**

Soundwave nodded and continued walking. He entered the room and all of the drones looked at him. Even the sparkling looked at him. Again, he played back what Megatron said, _**"The sparkling shall be named Lunar Chase."**_

The drones were quiet for a few seconds until Lunar Chase, the sparkling, began to laugh and clap her hands. She liked the name and how the Decepticon was a big recorder.

**"That's a nice name." **One drone said.

**"I like it!" **A second drone said.

**"I bet he took the 'chase' part from me."** said T4-R63 but got a little scared since Soundwave was still in the room. He knew that Soundwave was a very loyal soldier to Megatron and he would report ANYTHING that goes against their leader. He hopes that what he said won't reach to Megatron's ears.

Soundwave stared at Lunar Chase as she reached her hands towards him but he just turned around and walk away. Lunar Chase titled her head in confusion and lowered her hands. One of the drones looked at her and picked her up.

**"Ah pay no attention to him. He's just like that. So don't get upset about it."**

**"Do you really believe that she understands a word you're saying?"** said another drone.

**"So? She will soon. She'll be speaking words and then walking. Isn't that right Lunar Chase?" **He ask in a childish voice and began to softly tickle her. She burst out laughing.

The other drones just chuckled but saw that most of them had to go to work and they left.


	3. Baby Steps

**Chapter 3 **

**"Come on Lunar Chase, you can do it!"** said Teevo, a miner drone.

It has been three orbital cycles and it was Teevo's turn to take care of Lunar Chase. He decided to spend his day teaching her how to walk. He found a room where it wasn't being used and started helping Lunar Chase take her first sparkling steps. He would grab her by the arms, pick her up until she was on her feet and have her take steps. Of course she would struggle and stumble but he was there to pick her up.

Lunar Chase was enjoying this but she wanted to wonder out the halls and show everyone that she's learning how to walk. When he was letting her to rest, she quickly crawled towards the door and pat on it.

Teevo look at her. **"What's wrong? You want to go outside?"**

She kept on hitting but with more force. Teevo sigh, **"Alright."**

He picked her up, cradle her in his arms and left the room. Once they were outside, Lunar Chase began to struggle to get out of his arms.** "Now what?"**

She reached her hands towards the ground and he realized what she meant. **"You want to practice out here?"**

She giggled loudly, as if it was her way of saying 'yes'. He placed her on the ground, grabbed her arms and began to slowly walk with her. She took small, wobbly, steps but had a big grin on her face. The more they 'walked', the more drones they encountered. Some just kept on walking, ignoring them while most were cheering Lunar Chase on.

**"You can do it!"**

**"Atta girl!" **

**"Just one foot after the other."**

Lunar Chase was enjoying this moment and she laugh loudly and wanted to clap her hands but they were in the grip of Teevo's hands. As the minutes went by, Lunar Chase was getting the patterned right and Teevo saw this so he decided to slowly let go. Lunar Chase slightly lost her balance but regain it and kept on walking. The drones around her stop and stare to see if she would successfully walk right.

**"Go Lunar Chase!"**

**"That's how you do it!"**

**"Now don't fall!"**

But then she lost her footing and fell onto her butt. Everyone let out a defeated 'aw' and continued walking. Teevo picked her back onto her feet.** "You almost had it. Now let's try it again. Okay?"**

***************************************************************************

After a hard day work of walking, Lunar Chase and Teevo went to recharge time. The room was quiet and no one was around to wake them up. Well, at least, wake up Teevo. Lunar Chase couldn't go to sleep and began to crawl around her bed. She reached the ledge and saw that the ground wasn't so far away. She wanted to get down and wander around. She began to look around, finding an escape route.

*********************************************************************

A few cycles have passed and Lunar Chase left the recharge room and entered the hallway. She crawled around happily but noticed that no bot was around. The more she wandered, the more frightened she was getting. She was all alone and she just realized that leaving the room was a bad idea. She began to whimper in fear and put her hands on the wall, thinking that it was a door but nothing happened.

She fell on her butt and sat there, frightened and alone.

*******************************************************************

Soundwave was working all nighter, seeing if everything was in check. So far, nothing was wrong. He changed to another camera and examine the hallway. He saw Lunar Chase, sitting on the ground, crying.

_What is she doing in the hallway all alone? Shouldn't one of the Vehicons be watching her? _

He just watch her, crying in the shadows. He extended one of his tentacles and let it crawl to her location.

Lunar Chase heard something coming towards her. More fear crept into her spark and then she saw the serpent-like tentacle. It was making its way towards her! She turned around on her knees and hands and began to crawl as fast as she can. But no matter how fast she crawl, she couldn't get away. Then she noticed that she was a bit taller. She looked down and saw her legs moving but not her arms. She was on her feet and she was running.

But then she felt it wrap around her waist and she was lift from the ground. The tentacle began to retracted and she was being pulled further away. She exited the hallways and entered a big room. It wasn't the Command Center but it was still pretty big to her. Then she came face to face with a screen-like face. She remember that face anywhere, it was Soundwave. She was still being held by his tentacle but he just stare at her.

It was the first time that Soundwave got a good look of the sparkling. She stared back at him with wide optics. Then a grin appeared on her face and she tried touching his screen face. He pulled her away, just enough for her not to reach him. She leaned forward but she couldn't reach. A few nano-cycles passed and Lunar Chase gave up. She looked around but nothing seemed interesting so she looked back at him and laugh.

**************************************************************

Teevo woke up and looked at the berth that Lunar Chase was laying on. But when he looked, Lunar Chase was gone! He fell over his berth but quickly got up.

_Oh Primus! Where did she go!_

He began to look around the room as quietly as he can but he didn't find her. He exit the recharging room and went down the hall, looking extra carefully to see if she was there.

_Where are you!_

Meanwhile, as Lunar Chase was being distracted by other tentacles besides the one that was holding her, Soundwave spotted on one of the cameras that a Vehicon was roaming the hallways. He identify the location where the Vehicon was at and decided to meet up with him so that he could give the sparkling to the drone.

Lunar Chase's laughter echoed through the hallways and Teevo quickly followed them. He made a turn but came face to face with Soundwave. Teevo saw Lunar Chase being held by the tentacles and he sigh in relief.

Before Teevo could start apologizing, Soundwave lowered his tentacle and Lunar Chase was place on the ground. She look around and saw Teevo, a huge smile spread on her faceplate and she began to crawl towards him. But Soundwave stop her with his tentacle and pick her up a few inches off the ground. He then placed her on her feet.

**"Wait a nano-cycle. Are you trying to make her walk?"**

Soundwave nod his head and replayed a scene where Lunar Chase was actually waddle-running. Lunar Chase was still on her feet but she couldn't stand much longer. Teevo kneeled in front of her and spread out his arms towards him. **"Come on Lunar Chase. Could you do it again?"**

She giggled, reach out her hands towards him and began to carefully walk. Excitement rose inside of Teevo and finally, Lunar Chase successfully walk up to him and into his arms. He pick her up and raised her high up in the air, above his head. Lunar Chase laugh out loudly and spread out her arms, as if she was flying.

**"You did it! I'm so proud!" **He lowered her down and softly rubbed his cheek against hers. She laughed again.

Soundwave was just watching them in their happy moment.

_That sparkling made that miner happy. Do all sparkling have this affect on every bot? _

Its been a long time since any bot had been near a sparkling so their experience with Lunar Chase have been new.

Then there was a loud '**shush!**' sound and Teevo automatically stop tickling Lunar Chase. As Soundwave turned around to leave, Teevo said, **"Thank you for finding her and returning her to me."**

Soundwave look back, stared at the miner and nod his head. He then looked at Lunar Chase who stared back. She smiled at him and shook her hand in a gesture of a goodbye wave. He looked away and began to walk.

Teevo looked at Lunar Chase and she look back. "**Don't you ever do that again. You got me really worried!" **He said in a quiet but harsh tone.

Lunar Chase had a sad look on her face and to the point that she was going to start crying. But Teevo just hugged her and began to walk back to the Recharge Room.

**"But I still love you."**

*********************************************************

The next day, Teevo was carrying Lunar Chase and was looking for Mike who was suppose to take care of her for this cycle. As he was walking down the hall, he spotted a group of drones and he put Lunar Chase down.

**"Okay, now go and surprise them"**

Teevo pointed towards the small group and with a small giggle, Lunar Chase waddled towards them. Once she reached them, she hugged the nearest Vehicon's leg and look up. The Vehicon, who happened to be Hex, turned around and saw Lunar Chase.

**"Hey! Whatcha doin' down there?" **he said as he picked her up.

**"Wait Hex, put her down and watch the magic."** said Teevo.

Hex titled his head in confusion but still did what Teevo asked. Lunar Chase then waddle-ran back to Teevo while laughing. The other drones saw was the just happened.

**"She did it!"**

**"She finally learned how to walk!"**

**"Thank you Primus!"**

Lunar Chase was so happy that she started to run to other bots.

***********************************************************

It has been several orbital cycles and Lunar Chase has been showing signs that she's near the proper age to talk. So almost every single drone gathered around her and started to state out words for her to say.

**"Say 'mom'!"**

**"No! Say 'Primus'!" **

**"Say 'dad'!"**

Lunar Chase was getting dizzy having all these words in her head and she didn't know which one to say. She heard names like; Dunkin, Josh, Mike, Hypo, Steve, etc. So many names, it hurted her head so she blurted out one of the many names that was given to her.

**"Steve!" **she said as she reached her hands towards a random drone.

The other drones looked at the one she pointed towards to. The drone just stared back at her and walked up to her and picked her up.

**"Steve! Steve!" ** She giggled.

The drone now known as Steve hugged her. **"I just been named!"**

Now the other drones who didn't have official names started to blurt out some for her to say.


	4. A Run In With The Wrong Bot

**Chapter 4 **

**"You can't catch me!" **Lunar Chase squeal in delight as she ran down the corridors.

It has been two cycles and Lunar Chase has learned properly run and talk. And her favorite pass time is hide-and-go-seek which she just learn because some drones arrived back from Earth and told her everything about it that they know of. She couldn't wait when she old enough to visit off worlds. But right now, she trying to enjoy her sparkling-hood.

As she ran down the corridors, three drones were pursuing her. The one's who partake in this little human game were Steve, Mike, and Teevo.

**"Primus...who would have thought she could run so fast!" **Teevo said as he tried his best not to give up the chase.

**"Well, her name does have 'chase' in it so I wouldn't be surprised."** answered Steve who was at the brink of giving up.

**"Sure she's fast but we didn't know that she could keep that speed for so many cycles!"** Said Mike.

They could hear her giggles down the corridors and her teasing. **"Come on guys! You could do better than that! And you call yourselves Decepticons!"**

**"Just you want Lunar Chase! When I get my servos on you, you'll regret those words!"** Mike yelled back at her which made her squeal in delight,

Lunar Chase was getting really excited that she ran faster. She made a turn but almost crashed into other drones. "**Sorry! Gotta run!"**

They were use to her sudden appearances and continue walking until Steve, Teevo, and Mika crash into the group of drones. She heard complains and yelling behind her and all she did was grin.

_Now's the best time to find a new hiding place!_

Lunar Chase made another turn, looked around to make sure no one was around, and she entered a random room. The room was slightly dark but after a few nano-cycles, her optics adjusted to the dark. She looked around and saw that the room she decided to hide in was someone's chamber. The room was big! But there wasn't much to see because there was no decorations or anything like that. She walk around, she heard soft humming sound. She stop and look around until her optics fell upon a berth.

She slowly approached it and tried getting up but she was slightly short. She grabbed the edge of the berth and with all her might, she pulled herself up. She took in a deep, sharp breath and stayed still.

In front of her was a recharging Starscream.

She never got this close to the Second In-Command. This was the first time. Sure she saw him ordering her brethren or see him prowl the corridors. He kind of scared her but not as much as Megatron. Scary, but not frightening.

But to her surprise, he look calm and cool. There was no sign of aggression or that narcissistic smirk. But between him and Knock Out, the red medic was more narcissistic than the Commander.

She just stared at him as he recharged. She slowly lowered herself and quietly stepped away from the berth.

_Oh Primus, imagine if I actually woke up him. I would have been scrapped! _

She decided to leave the room before anything bad happens. The door opened and she quietly walked out but she look back at him one more time then left. She quietly jogged down the hall and once she knew that she was far away, she ran.

**"There you are!" **

Lunar Chas heard Mike's voice. She look back and saw the trio coming right at her. With a huge grin on her face plate, she begun to run down the many corridors.

*********************************************************

It was just too easy for her. No matter how determined they were to catch her, she would always slip away from them. She would hide in one of the many storage rooms or the medical room or the recharge room for the drones and she would never seem to get tired. She like running and having people chase her, it was a thrill for her.

She made another turn and quickly jumped into a room. She ended up being in the Communication Room where Soundwave is usually in. But she didn't had time to check out the room at the moment because she could hear her brethren's footsteps getting closer. She found an area which was climbable. It was two pillars that were connected to the wall and onto the ceiling. Lunar Chase stood between the pillars, place both hands on them and started to climb.

Once she was a few inches off the ground, she used her feet for extra support. She climb so high up that her head was now touching the ceiling. Then the door opened and the trio entered.

**"She could have entered this room." **said Teevo as he look behind stools.

**"She could be any room."** said Mike as he look underneath desks.

**"And she may not be. Maybe we should quit and let her win...again."** said Steve as he sat on the ground, very tired.

Lunar Chase had to use all her might to stay up and stay quiet. She watched them walk around, looking for her but none ever thought of looking up. Then the door opened again and Soundwave walked in. The trio quickly stood straight and the silent Decepticon just stare at them as they quickly left the room.

_Scrap! Now what do I do? Would he notice me here?_

She was a bit scared to crawl down so she stayed there, wondering if he was going to leave any time soon. Until then, she was going to wait.

********************************************************

_Come on! When are you going to leave?_

It's been 30 cycles and her whole body was aching. Soundwave was typing away and stopping for a few nano-cycle to watch the monitor and typed away again. She didn't even know if he knew that she was there or how long she could last.

Her processor was telling her to keep holding but her body decided to give up.

She began to plunge towards the ground. But before she could do anything, something grabbed her and pulled her fast. Then she came face to face with Soundwave.

_Why does this seem so familiar?_

Lunar Chase may not remember the little incident in the corridors when she was a sparkling but Soundwave sure does. Her sparkling-self popped back into his processor and that huge grin of her.

As he held her with one of his tentacles, he look back at the monitor and selected a video camera of the same hallway where this room leads to. He rewind the footage and saw Lunar Chase enter the scene, look around, then ran into this room. He look at her and she stared back with a confused look on her face.

She hasn't been around him that much to understand what he was 'saying'.

He then pointed towards the monitor of her running into this room.

**"'Oh! I was playing Hide-And-Go-Seek with Steve, Mike, and Teevo. That's why they were in the room, they were looking for him."**

He stare at her and replayed, _**"Hide-And-Go-Seek"**_

Lunar Chase was surprised to hear her voice. This was also the first time she saw and heard him do that.

**"Do you just replay what other people say in order to speak? Do you even have your own voice box? Is that really your face?"**

She began to question him but none he answer. All he did was put her back on the ground and used his tentacle to push her towards the door. He replayed, **"Go-And-Hide" **but backwards and turned around, staring at the monitor. She look back at him with a pout but decided to leave, knowing that she won't get anything out from him.

*****************************************************

Starscream was awoken by all the running that echoed through the corridors. With a low grumble, he sat up and decided to see what was all the fuss about. As he walk out, he quickly straighten up so that no one would notice his lack of sleep. He looked around and saw two worker class Vehicon and a servant class Vehicon. It seemed that they were looking for something but what ever they were looking for, could they at least make less noise.

**"You three! What are you doing?"**

The three look at him and straighten up. **"Commander Starscream."** All three said at the same time.

**"Sir, we are looking for Lunar Chase."** said Teevo.

For a nano-cycle, Starscream had no idea of who Teevo was talking about until he remember. **"Ah yes, the sparkling. Has she gone missing or something?"** He ask without showing any concern in his voice.

**"Not exactly. We were playing an Earth game called 'Hide-And-Go-Seek' and the point of the game was for her to hide away from us and we had to find her but she's pretty sly and we lost track of her." **said Steve.

The second in command just roll his optics and left them.

*********************************************

Lunar Chase ended up being outside of Kaon. It's been forever that she's been outside the base since she had no reason why to be outside. The land she was on wasn't totally destroyed but across the bridge, which lead towards the Autobot's territory, was mostly destroyed. She didn't know who was winning but she's hoping that the war would be over soon.

She walked towards the bridge and kept on walking, looking at the environment. But what she didn't know was that she wasn't alone.

Underneath that same bridge was an Insecticon that was in stasis for a while. He awaken because he didn't recognize this femme. He presume that she was an enemy.

Lunar Chase heard several 'clank clank' underneath her and she stopped. As she stopped, so did the noise. She looked around but saw nothing. She shrugged and continued to walk down the bridge. As she kept on walking, the clanking sounds came. She stopped again and turned around and screamed out loud.

In front of her was a hideous, looking, bot but it look like nothing that she ever seen. It was not fully Cybertronian to her. She turned back bolted down the bridge, away from Kaon. The Insecticon gave chase.

*********************************************************

Starscream was taking a little stroll outside, getting his legs moving. Being inside the base is boring and there's not much happening.

_This planet is dying and the Energon is almost gone. We will have to find another planet that has Energon and migrate there. _

As he walked, he heard an ear peircing scream. And after the scream was a monstrous shriek/roar. He knew exactly what it was.

_An Insecticon has found an intruder? What type of idiot would dare enter our grounds?_

He decided to let the Insecticon offline whoever trespassed their territory but then that scream again and yell.

**"Some one help me please! Help! Steve! Mike! Teevo!"**

He stop in his tracks.

_Steve, Mike, and Teevo are the names of those Vehicon that the sparkling calls them by. Only Decepticons knows that. That means-!_

**"The Insecticon is attacking Lunar Chase."**

*******************************************************

Lunar Chase reached the end of the bridge and was going towards the border line of the Decepticon's territory. Even though she ran far and fast, the Insecticon kept on chasing her. Then she tripped on her own footing and fell to the ground. The Insecticon saw it's chance and decided to take it. It jumped into the air and pounced on her. It's huge claw on her small form and slowly crushing her.

Lunar Chase had a hard time breathing and tried to remove the huge hand off of her but it was no use. He or It was much more stronger and bigger than she was.

**"Stop...please...I'm not..." **But she was having trouble getting the words out as her voice box was slowly getting crushed.

_Someone help me!_

Then a volley of blasters hit the Insecticon at it's face. It shriek in pain and used it's free hand to shield himself but it didn't do it no good. So it had no choice but to use both hands to protect himself. Lunar Chase was able to breath but her vision and she felt very weak.

_At second later and my spark chamber could have been destroyed. Who shot at that thing? _

She look up and saw an aerial plane and its blasters activated. It came around and transformed and the bot landed in front of her, facing the Insecticon.

Starscream came in time to save the sparkling from being crushed to death. He activated his blasters and aimed at the Insecticon.

**"This sparkling is one of us! Leave at once!" **He commanded the creature.

But no one really listens to him since he's only a second in-command but he still a higher rank than the Insecticon. Unfortunately, the Insecticon roared at him and launched itself towards Starscream. He was too slow to react and got tackled. The two soar a few feet away from Lunar Chase and began to right. The Insecticon tried to crush Starscream but only to receive a blaster to the face. It shriek and Starscream was able to kick it away.

He quickly got up and began to attack the Insecticon with everything he got.

*********************************************************

The Vehicon Trio was still looking for Lunar Chase when they heard a loud _**BOOM**_ sound from the bridge. They look outside a window and saw Starscream shooting an Insecticon and laying on the ground was-

**"LUNAR CHASE!"** The three yelled out loud.

The three ran down the corridor and passed a lot of their brethren. As they ran by, the yelled out that Lunar Chase was in danger and needs help! Most of the brethren had strong connection with their little sister so almost everyone the trio ran by followed them.

All transformed once they were outside and charge towards the bridge.

********************************************************

Lunar Chase could only do was stare up and hear the metals clashing together and rumble underneath her. She didn't know who was winning but it sound like the Insecticon was in pain. From a distance, she could hear engines roaring up the bridge.

Somehow, the Insecticon was on the losing side and was losing Energon. It got shot at again and fell onto it's back. Then it also heard the engines. It look and saw a huge group of Vehicons coming towards them. Starscream was about to attack but the Insecticon got up, transformed into its organic form and flew away. He decided not to blast it because it was a Decepticon and he knew that it attack Lunar Chase because it didn't know who she was. He look down the bridge and saw the group of Vehicon heading their way.

He transformed his blasters back into his hands and walk up to Lunar Chase. Her optics were flashing, showing that she was close to go offline. He kneel down and gently as he could, picked her up. He bridal style carry her and began to walk down the bridge.

The Vehicons reached him and all transformed. The frio walked up to him examined Lunar Chase.

**"Oh Primus..." **said Teevo as he slightly trembled in fear.

**"Is she alright, sir?" **Mike asked.

**"She will be if you all get the med bay prepared!"**

With that, all transformed and quickly drove back to Kaon in order to inform Knock Out that he's going to have a patient.

*******************************************************

It's been a couple of agonizing groons but Knockout informed trio that Lunar Chase is fine but needs her rest. They had permission to see her but not to wake her up from recharge.

**"Once she's well enough, the scratches and dents will be removed from her body. But until then, she would need a lot of recharge."**

The trio entered the med bay and saw their sister on a berth with cords connected to her body, stabilizing her. She was deep in recharge and the trio decided to leave. Outside in the corridor, Teevo sat on the floor and place his hands on his face.

**"If only we were more careful...if we had a closer optic on her then this wouldn't have happened...it's our fault..."**

If he had the ability to shed fluids from his optics then he would have been right now. Steve and Mike felt the same way but they were all glad that she was rescued and is now healing up.

*******************************************************

Five Solar Cycles and Lunar Chase was all better. She was cleaned off and healed and she was released from the med bay. She was still frightened by what happened but she couldn't let her fear overcome her. Outside the med bay was a huge group of Vehicon. She was surprised to see them all.

**"What are all of you doing here?" **She asked.

**"Isn't it obvious?"** said T4-R63.

**"We're here to welcome you back!"** said Joe, a miner.

Steve, Mike, and Teevo walked up to her and at the same time, hugged her tightly. But not too tight since she might have some aches.

**"We are so sorry sister!" **exclaimed Teevo.

**"We should have been more careful!"** said Mike.

**"Can you ever forgive us?" **Steve asked.

She hugged them back. **"Of course I forgive you! But it was might fault mostly! I shouldn't have left Kaon but I was too curious for my own good! I'm sorry!"**

**"Group hug~!" **A random droned yelled out and some hugged Lunar Chase. Others were too stubborn to show all their emotions so they just pat her back/shoulder or said that they're glad that she was okay.

Then she pulled away.** "Where's Commander Starscream? I want to thank him for saving me."**

**"He should be in his chamber. Lord Megatron had him interrogated and see why the Commander attacked the Insecticon. But thank Primus for Soundwave for recording the whole scene, the Commander was off the hook."** said Steve.

**"Soundwave backed him up?" **

**"Not really. Starscream asked Soundwave if he had the recording in that area and Soundwave just happened to have it."**

**"Anyway, I'm going to find him. See ya bros!" **With that, she ran down the corridor.

******************************************************

Lunar Chase stood in front of Starscream's chamber door. She didn't really know how to start. Just say 'thank you' and leave? But she decided to knock on the door. There was silent and she knocked again. Nothing. She knocked several times than one.

**"WHAT?"**

She jumped in surprise at the loud yell but calm down.

**"I-it's Lunar Chase, Commander."**

There was slight grumble and the door slid open with a hiss. Standing in front of her was the Commander. The two just stared at each other in silence.

**"Well? What is it?"**

**"Ah..oh! Um, Thank you for rescuing me from that weird looking bot and I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."**

Starscream just looked at her a few more ano-cycles and looked away with a _**'hmph'**_. Lunar Chase felt as though that he was going to say that he didn't care at all or something very spark-breaking. She lightly look down in sadness.

**"Your welcome."**

She quickly look up and caught a glimpse of him looking at her but he quickly retreated to his chamber and closed the door. She stood there in silence but soon, that huge grin of hers appeared on her face plate and she ran back to her brethren.


	5. A Conversation With The Silent Mech

**Conversation with the Silent Mech**

Ever since the incident with the Insecticon, Lunar Chase has been inside the walls of Kaon. But she's been noticing something different. All of her brethren were very busy on their duties. Since they were mostly gone, Lunar Chase never has a chance to ask why they were so busy. She would be in the Recharge Room, just waiting for any of them to come in. But when they do, they're so tired that it looks like they're recharge-walking.

She walks through the endless corridors and just wonders_ where are they?_ Then she reached the Communication Center and saw a fellow Decepticon in there.

_I wonder who that could be._

She entered the room and as she got closer, she recognized the dark silhouette. Soundwave turned around and look down to see Lunar Chase staring at him. All she did was give off a small, nervous grin and a wave of the hand. He gave off a short nod and turn back to the monitor.

This is their third time they met by themselves. But their meetings never last that long. Lunar Chase fidget a bit as she just watch him type away. She kind of wanted to start a conversation but the last time she tried doing that, he just stayed quiet.

_Does he not like me or something? Well can't blame him if he does. I only hanged around with the drones and that's it. _

She scratched the back of her neck. **"So um...do you know where everyone is at?"**

Silence.

**"Or why all the drones are working so hard?"**

More silence.

**"Could you at least acknowledge that I'm trying to start a conversation with you?"**

Even more silence.

She growled in anger and turn around to leave but as she almost reach the door, she stop.

_No. I'm not gonna leave until he says something back. Even if it's a replay of somebot's voice or his owns_!

She walked back to him, stood by his side and slightly glared at him. He looked at her._ Why is she still here? Doesn't she has something better to do than be here?_

He then saw her sit down on the ground, cross her arms and just stared at him.

**"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."**

He was kind of surprise. He would never thought that this little sparkling, who loves to run around and be free, would actually confined herself with him. But he didn't say anything and just went back to work. Lunar Chase just watched him.

_You have to talk soon. _

*****************************************************

Time was passing by and Lunar Chase was still looking at him. She had to admit, her aft was getting numb and she was losing patience. With a sigh, she began to talk again.

**"It's weird that I have been with you bots since the beginning of my life and yet, I never got the chance to actually meet any other bots besides my brethren. It's weird and all but I wished I met you all sooner."**

She look at him but he was unfazed and kept on typing. She lower her optics.

**"I sometimes feels as though I'm an outcast. Not because you're not talking to me or anything like that, I just feel it in my spark. Maybe the thought of not knowing my spark-parents is haunting me. But I guess you elder Decepticons don't really give a scrap and move on. But I'm still just a sparkling."**

_Is she going to talk about her personal feelings?_

**"I mean, I would love to know if I'm truly a Decepticon or an Autobot. Or maybe a hybrid! Well, if that's possible. I would also like to know if I had any siblings or if I had a large family. I told that to Teevo but all he said was; we're your family now. This may sound greedy of me, but it's not satisfying enough for me. I want to know more. But I guess I won't be able to get that chance since nobot knowns who were my parents. Urgh, why am I even talking about this? I must be boring the Pit out of you."**

She look around and listen. No footsteps or voices, just the sound of keys being clicked. She looked back at him.

**"I know I asked you this a few orbital cycles ago but; why don't you talk? Did you lose your voice box or is it just a personal thing?"**

Again, silence. And again, another sigh.

_This is going nowhere. Maybe I should leave him. _

**"Ya know what? I'm just gonna go since I have a feeling that I'm annoying you. Sorry if I was a bother."**

She stood up, slightly rubbed her numb aft and began to walk towards the door. But then a tentacle wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back to her previous spot. She look at him as he retracted his tentacle. He stop typing and looked at her. **"Talk."** He said as he replayed her voice. She stared at him a bit surprised to what he told her but just smiled a bit. She will talk, but this time, she's gonna talk standing up.

**********************************************************************

**"Do you think my spark-parents might have been very fast? I mean, look at me. I'm pretty fast and I bet I might get even faster when I'm older. I wonder if they were ground bots or flyers. Do the Autobots have flyers? I wouldn't know since I never left Kaon. Urgh..besides the accident with that freaky bot that almost offlined me."**

Lunar Chase looked down and shivered when that creature's face appeared in her processor. It still haunts her in her sleep and when she's awake. It took her awhile for her not to scream or cry in her sleep. Soundwave stopped typing and looked at her. He knew that she will have to toughen up because soon, she will be taught how to defend herself. But he didn't want to tell her right away because that fact will plague her and she wouldn't enjoy what's left of her sparkling-hood.

_Why do I care anyway?_

**"But I'm grateful that the Second-in-Command saved me, even though he doesn't say that if he cares or not. But maybe, if I get the chance to talk to him, then maybe I could consider him as an older bro."**

_Oh you have no idea who he is. Why would you consider a scheming traitor as a brother? This sparkling knows nothing. _He stop typing. _Then again ,Lunar Chase wouldn't know anything about Starscream or anybot else, besides the drones, because she was always kept away from us. _He looked at her and she stare back with a confused expression.

**"What's the matter? That is, if you have anything that's bugging you. I hope it's not me..."**

But he just shook his head and look back at the monitor. Lunar Chase's legs began to grow numb so she decided to sit down on the ground.

_At least I got him to do something else then nod his head. _

As she watch him watch the monitor, she began to think. _What is he watching anyway? What is his job exactly? _

**"Can I at least know what your job is? You've been doing nothing but watching that screen this whole entire time."**

Soundwave looked at her and she stared back.

_If only he had a face, then I would know what he's thinking or read his facial expressions. _

Then he jerked his head to the side, in a way that told her to come closer. She stood up and walked up to him and he stepped back so that she was in front. She tried to see the monitor but she was too short.

**"I can't see the screen."**

Soundwave mimic her sigh and used his tentacle to pull her upward. She kind of smirk when she actually got him to make a noise even if it's not a word. When she was at the right hight level, Soundwave raised his hand and pointed towards the screen. She looked at it and saw multiple screens of different rooms and areas. She saw people running around, carrying strange items and when she would look at the other screen, she saw the same people but at a different angle.

**"You're spying on them? That's your job?"**

He nod his head.

"**But isn't that a bad thing? Won't Lord Megatron get mad at you?"**

Soundwave replayed his orders that he received from Megatron. _**"Make sure that everyone is working. I don't want this to be delayed any longer. And make sure nothing goes wrong!"**_

**"So your job is to make sure that everyone is doing what they're supposed to be doing and if anyone is slacking off, you tell Lord Megatron?"**

Again he nod his head. _She's slowly understanding my silent voice. _

**"But you do this all the time? Not only when Lord Megatron tells you?"**

He nod his head, but this time it seemed eager.

**"Well, I guess that's a good thing. If someone doing a no-no then you make sure that they do it right. Or you could be the first one to find an enemy and warn everyone else."**

_Now she's getting it!_

**"But doesn't it get kind of boring? Don't you wish to do something else? I know I would!"**

_That's because you're a free spirit sparkling. _

**"What are they building anyway? Can you tell me that at least?"**

But this time, he shook his head. Lunar Chase slightly glared at him but looked back at the screen. She never been near any technology like this because her elders think that she might mess things up so she's not allowed to get near anything that is of importance. But if she knew, then she would rapidly look for the right camera that shows what the drones were working on. Soundwave put her back on the ground and look back at the screen.

Lunar Chase began to think on ways of knowing what the Pit was going on here. Then an idea popped into her processor.

**"Well, it's been nice talking to you but I guess I should leave you to your work. See ya!" **

Before he could do or say anything, Lunar Chase was out of there in a flash. He just stared at the doorway but just shrugged and look back at the monitor.

****************************************************************

Knock Out was bored out of his processor! There was nothing to do! Nobot was injured, no battles, no missions for him so he had nothing to do. He even had no reason to go out so he just lock himself in his med bay.

_Oh Primus, I think I would give anything for entertainment! Someone come in and unbored me! _

Then there was a knocking at his door. He quickly look up and wonder. _Who could it be?_ **"Come in!"**

The door slid open and Lunar Chase entered. He quickly straighten up and had that same smirk on his face.

**"Ah little Lunar Chase. What a sudden surprise! Do you have an ouchie that needs a kissing?" **

Lunar Chase just rolled her optics. **"No doc. But I do need your help."**

**"Oh? And what is it that you need?"** He asked as he lend next to the berth.

**"There are several things I need to know. What are the drones building and why? And...I want to learn more about..about Soundwave..."**

Knock Out raised an opic brow. **"I understand the other things that you asked. But you wanting to know about **_**Soundwave**_**? That's pretty odd. What's with the sudden curiosity?" **

**"Well...you see...I had a 'conversation' with him but he didn't tell me much about himself or what going on around here. And since you're a mech who gossips a lot, I thought I should come to you. So are you gonna tell me or not?"**

**"Hmm. Let me think about it."**

Lunar Chase's jaw dropped. _Is he serious? _

But with a shrug, he said, **"Okay, I'll tell you what I know. But where to start?"**

**"Start where you have info that leads to the beginning." **She said with a bit of an angry growl in her voice.

**"Well, I know that Soundwave was one of the only gladiators that stood up a fight against Megatron in the Coliseum-"**

**"Wait wait wait. He was a fighter?"**

**"Yes and no more interruptions or questions till I'm done."**

**"Sorry..."**

**"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Once Megatron left the Coliseum for more political reasons, Soundwave tagged along and became one of the loyalist followers Megatron ever had."**

_Does that mean you're not loyal to Megatron? _But Lunar Chase decided to say nothing.

**"And he still tagged along with him when the Civil War began. Honestly, I don't know why he's not the second commander instead of Screamer. But I guess that's his personal reason."**

_You actually care for other's personal reasoning?_ **"Okay. But what about the drones? What are they building? Soundwave didn't want to tell him no matter how many times I asked."**

Knock Out folded his arms across his chest. **"I don't know Chasie girl. Lord Megatron told us not to tell you."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Because it has to do something with you. And you only."**

********************************************************************

Soundwave was still in the Communication Center when a camera caught his attention. It was Lunar Chase and she was heading towards the med bay.

_What is she up to?_

He switched to the camera that was in the med bay. He saw Knock Out sitting on a desk, looking very bored then there was a knocking and Lunar Chase entered. He listen to their conversation but the one thing that surprised him was what Lunar Chase said.

**" And...I want to learn more about..about Soundwave..."**  
><em>She wants to know more about me? Why? And damn that inferior doctor! Lord Megatron told all of us not to tell her our plans! I should inform our Lord of Knock Out's disobedience. <em>

But Soundwave listen into their conversation, seeing if Knock Out did know anything about him. But it kind of piss him off seeing that Lunar Chase would learn about him through other sources.

_Well, I guess I wasn't being fair to her for not telling her at least some things about me. But I don't like opening up too much to others. _

He mimic her sigh and just continue watching them.

********************************************************

**"M-me?"**

The medic just sigh. **"I know I might get in trouble but I guess I should just tell you. Megatron decided that it was time for you to toughen up and learn how to fight. So Starscream designed a huge area where you will do five tasks of survival and if you success, then you will fully become one of us and you will get out insignia. But if you fail, you'll be offlined. That's where the drones come in. They're the ones who are building it and testing it if your 'area' is ready."**

Lunar Chase was shock. _So that's why most of them are really tired and cut up. Did they pretend to be really sleepy in order to dodge my questions? I thought they were my brothers..._

**"B-but I got no weapons to defend myself! How am I gonna survive?"**

**"Before your test, you will be equipped with a blaster and a blade on each hand. But it won't be the state-of-the-art weapons so you will have to be much more careful when you're fighting."**

**"T-this is nuts! I understand having them see if I'm worthy to join the ranks but don't you think this is a bit over the top?" **

**"Hey. I don't make the rules. Best to get some recharge. You have an appointment tomorrow morning." **He said with that smirk of his.

*******************************************************

Lunar Chase was slowly walking down the corridors, still in shock on what she just learned.

_Primus, I don't even know if I'm going to survive this test! I never had a battle with anybot and that incident with that creature was just an accident! Pit! I didn't even had weapons at that time! _

Lunar Chase just wanted to yell out loud in rage and in fear. She then heard footsteps behind and she quickly turned around. Standing behind her was Soundwave.

**"What?"** She asked.

He then replayed her question that she asked Knock Out and Lunar Chase gasped quietly. _I totally forgot that he's spying on everyone in the base._

**"I'm sorry if me asking someone else about your life offended you but I just wanted to know. And I know that you wouldn't tell me because you're so quiet and closed up. But I'm sorry. Now if you don't mind, I have to get some recharge before that big 'surprise' for me."**

And with that, Lunar Chase headed to her recharge room, which she shared with all of her brethren.

**********************************************************

Lunar Chase was on her berth, trying to get some recharge when the door slid open and several of the drones entered. Within the group was Teevo and Steve. Lunar Chase hopped off of her berth and confronted the two.

**"Why didn't you tell that you guys were making a death test for me?"**

**"Wha-who told you?" **Teevo asked.

**"That doesn't matter. I thought you guys were my brothers! You're suppose to tell your sister everything! Especially if it involves her!"**

**"But we couldn't. It was Lord Megatron's orders not to tell you. And if we did, our voice box would have been rip out." **Steve answered.

**"So you kept your mouth quiet in order to save your own paint jobs? Wow. Thanks a lot! Not even thinking about me. Boy, don't I feel loved." **She said as she walk back to her berth.

**"Lunar Chase, we did thought about you and how crazy this was. Making a sparkling survive in a death pit." **Said Teevo, trying to make her understand.

**"Well it's too late now since I have only one cycle away to face my test."**

As she laid on her berth and turned her back to them, nothing more was said.


	6. Fight and Survive

**Chapter 6: Fight and Survive**

Lunar Chase was awoken by her fellow drones and they took her to the med bay. Her steps were small and slow, wishing that time would move slower. But in a couple of minutes, Lunar Chase was laying the berth and had her body go numb. Drowsiness overcame her and she began to feel sleepy.

**"Now, you might feel some pain but bare through it. It will be over before you know it."** Knock Out told her as he ready his tools.

Her body was so numb that she didn't know what circuits he was arranging to fit the weapons. But she would feel pinches on her left arm and she would twitch in surprise. She heard clanking and a whirring sound and, even though she was numb but she felt her arms got heavy.

Hours went by and she began to get some feel to her body. She laid there, a bit numb, and decided to sit up but her arms send a wave of pain and she yelled. She laid back down and held in more of her screams. The door slid open and she look up. Knock Out and Megatron walked in. Lunar Chase quickly look down and pretend to be asleep.

**"Are you sure you did your job right in connecting the curved blade and the triple-barrel gun correctly?" **He ask in a harsh tone.

**"Of course I did, Lord Megatron. In a couple of minutes and she will be ready to start her tests."**

**"She better be. I don't want her to go to waste since those drones raised her for 9 stellar cycles for nothing! And make sure that she learns how to summon her weapons quickly so we can move on with our schedule."**

**"Yes Lord Megatron." **

She heard the door slid open, a few thundering footsteps, and the door slid closed, signifying that he was gone. Knock Out relax, finally getting away from his presence. He walk up to the berth and stared at Lunar Chase.

**"You can stop pretending to be asleep now."**

She onlined her optics and stared at him. **"How did you know I was pretending?"**

**"Your body looked all tense. Now, let's see if you can sit up."**

**"Already tried that. Pain surged throughout my body."**

**"Well, your gonna have to try again. Now come on, up you go."**

Lunar Chase slowly sat up but the pain in her arms made her want to lay back down. But Knock Out put his hand behind her back and force her up.

**"In ordinary cases, I would let my patience rest up but since you have something very important ahead of you, you must get up."**

**"Yeah yeah. Urgh, getting light-headed..."**

In a few mintues, Lunar Chase was on her stabilizing servos but her arms felt like led. They just dangled as though laundry hanging on a line.

**"Okay, let's see if you can switch from servos to weapons."**

All she did was stare at him. **"And how in the Pit am I supposed to do that?"**

**"Oh right. You never had to transforms. Well, how do I explain this?"**

But he couldn't think of anything so he thought of another method. He summoned his chainsaw and charged at her.

**"What are you-whoa!" **

Lunar Chase quickly dodge his dangerous swing and got some distance between them. He charged again but this time, Lunar Chase was gonna shield herself with her arms, even though they felt really heavy. But as she raised them, her hands changed to a gun and sword. Knock Out's chainsaw clashed with her blade and she put strength onto her legs and feet so that she won't be pushed back.

She look up and saw her hands were a sword and a gun. Knock Out changed his chainsaw back to his hands and stepped back.

**"Now do you see?"**

**"I see but I still don't fully know how to change them on my own."**

But before he could say anything, two drones entered the room along with Starscream.

**"It's time to go, sparkling."**

She gulped and nod her head. **"Right."**

*****************************************************************

Lunar Chase entered a huge room which had a huge cube-like container. She just stared at it with confusion and fear. The drones lead her closer to the cube and standing in front of what it seems to be the entrance was Megatron. Her body tense as she was just a few feet in front of him.

**"M-my lord." **She stuttered as she bowed lowly.

**"Raise." **When she did, he continued. **"In this cube, you will face five tests that will push you physically, mentally, and maybe even emotionally. You will be pushed to the limit as well for these are things that you will face in the future, IF you join our ranks. Now go."**

He stepped aside and the door slid open. Lunar Chase just stare at it but slowly walked towards it. When she entered, she look back and saw her lord and the drones but the door closed and darkness engulf her. She look ahead and kept on walking. She walked, she hear a lot of clanking. She stopped and automatically, her blaster appeared. She look around but saw nothing, so she kept on walking. Then lights appeared above of her and she cover her she look, she was in another huge room and on the other side was her exit. Then a voice appeared.

_**"In this room, you will be facing a dozen of scraplets. The rule is, run and don't get eaten alive. That should be easy for you. Go!" **_It was Starscream's voice and when he said 'go', she heard those clanking noises but it was behind her. She look back and saw these little metallic things with big purple/blue eyes and itty-bitty legs. She look at them and they look at her. Then they opened their mouths and sharp teeth appeared. Then they flew at her.

Fear spread through her body and she began to run for dear life. She towards the exit but then a wall appeared in front of her, cutting her off. She look sideways and saw no walls. She ran to her left and then another wall appeared. She quickly drifted to the right and more walls were appearing beside her. The scraplets were right behind her and they were also dodging the walls. Walls kept on appearing and when they were sudden, she would lose speed which was not good.

A Scraplet launch itself at her and it bit down on her shoulder. She felt it beginning to munch on her. While running, she tried swapping at it but it was too quick for her. Then a wall appeared and she bumped into it but quickly ran to the left. But several Scraplets got on her.

She yelled in pain but kept on running. When she made a turn, the exit was a few yards away.

_I'm gonna make it! _

Then Scraplets began to come out of the exit! She gasped but she didn't stop. Instead, she began fire at them and swing her sword around. It wasn't helping too much but it was better than nothing. She felt them munching on her armor and getting close to her insides. She entered the other doorway and ran down the hall. Then she entered another room and all of the sudden, the Scraplets stop biting her and fell to the ground. Lights appeared and she gasped.

The room was white with a substance that she never seen before. Then she began to shiver, realizing that this new room was really cold. Then a voice appeared.

_**"Congratulations. You pass the first task. Your next task is to survive temperatures are below zero. If you don't find an escape soon, you will freeze to death."**_

_No 'good luck'?_

But shivers ran all over her body and knew that she had to find an exit soon. As she walked through the white substance that felt cold to the touch, she saw that Energon was trailing down her body. Some of the Scraplets were able to bite through her poor armor and into her circuitry. She had nothing to heal herself with and time was slowly running out. She check every wall and corner and yet she found nothing. No secret doors or hatches. She looked up but she couldn't see anything. The coldness was creating a fog.

Minutes went by and the coldness began to hurt her. She would sit down to catch her breath but then she would begin to shiver a lot.

_There's gonna be an exit. They wouldn't leave her to die without giving me a chance to escape._

She began to check the walls again. She knocked on it, seeing if it's hollow or solid. Everything was solid. She sigh.

_I'm gonna die here. It hurts to even move around._

As she walk, her body began to feel heavy. She tripped on her own footing and fell to the ground.

_Ya know, this isn't so bad. I couldn't just die here and just freeze. Don't know what they will do with my body._

She offline her optics for a few minutes and just remember the times she had in Kaon. Then she began to think about this room.

_There's no escape through the walls and I don't think there's anything on the ceiling. So is there a way out through the floor?_

She quickly pushed herself up and got onto her knees. She then began to dig through the snow and ice. Her body was nearing the freezing point. The ice hurt her fingers, causing her to leak Energon. But she kept on digging.

Outside the cube was the rest of the Decepticons. Drones were working the controls, controlling the temperature in the room that Lunar Chase is in at the moment. They controlled to release the Scraplets on her and how the walls appearing from the ground.

The warlord and his second in command were watching a monitor that is watching Lunar Chase's every move. They watch as Lunar Chase digged to the bottom and spread the hole around her and found her exit.

Lunar Chase found the hatch and pulled the lid with all her might. The hatch opened and warm air welcomed her. She jump down and, clumsy landed into the third room.

_**"Congratulation. You survived your second test. In this room, there is a table and on that table is a puzzle. Solve it in time and you'll move on. If not, you'll crushed."**_

Lunar Chase look ahead of her and saw the table that Starscream mentioned. She walked up to it and look down and saw a bunch of weird looking symbols.

_What the heck is this? I never seen anything like this before. Is it a language?_

Lunar Chase was never taught to read or write so she doesn't realize that these symbols are actually her native language.

She stared at it for a few more seconds but then the ground began to shake and there was a rumbling sound above her. She look and saw that the ceiling was getting closer to her!

_Oh scrap! _She look at the symbols. _Okay, don't panic. Just try to put them together. _

She began to move them around and when she thought that she got it right. But then the rumbling sound came again and the ceiling began to come closer with a faster speed. It was still slow but that made her panic a bit more.

_Scrap! Scrap! Scrap!_

Her hands began to move quicker than use to but the ceiling kept on coming with much more speed. She studied the symbols and decided to connect the lines with each other but nothing is working. So she began to flip them around and tried again. But nothing was working!

_Come on! There's gotta be a way to solve this riddle!_

But then she felt the ceiling on her head, causing her to bend down. The table began to lower itself to the floor too.

_No! I'm not gonna get crushed to death! I already experience that and I ain't gonna go through it again!_

The ceiling pushed her to the ground, and made her lay on her stomach. The table was almost into the ground. Her hand move a piece that was in the center and moved it to the far right and connected with the last piece. The symbols connected and they began the glow. The ceiling stopped moving and Lunar Chase sighed in relief. The ceiling was so close to the floor that she could feel it barely squeezing her head.

The table went into the ground and an exit appear where the table was at. Lunar Chase had to navy crawl towards the hole and she fell face first. But she used her hands to break her fall.

Outside the cube and in the control center, Airachnid entered.

**"You summoned me Lord Megatron?" **She asked as she slightly bowed.

**"Yes I did. We know that you have a telepath with the Insecticons. I need you to command a certain Insecticon to attack the sparkling in a duel to the death."**

**"But my lord, the Insecticons also answer to your commands. Wouldn't it be you who should command the Insecticon?"**

He turned around and slightly glare. **"Yes. But when they hear your voice in their processor, they become more beast-like and their processor is clouded. That way, there will be no reason for the Insecticon not to attack the sparkling."**

**"As you wish."**

Lunar Chase got to her feet and wince in pain a bit. Energon was still leaking but no a lot like before since the subzero temperature kind of freezed the Energon. This new room was empty. She looked around but saw nothing.

_**"You must be curious in what this room has in store for you." **_Said a voice that Lunar Chase has never heard before.

**"Who are you?"**

_**"My name is Airachnid. And in this room, you will fight one of my minions."**_

Then there was an ear piercing shriek and Lunar Chase recognized it. She heard it in her nightmares and she would sometimes hallucinate it. She saw a door opening and silence. She stared at the blackness and then saw a red light appear. Then, out flew an Insecticon, one of Lunar Chase's worse nightmares. Panic and fear appeared on her face.

_**"I believed that the two of you met before. I would let you get acquainted. Kill her!"**_

The creature roared and charged at Lunar Chase. Her reflexes kicked in and she dodged his tackle attack. She quickly look back and saw that it transformed into a Hercules Beetle and began to fire at her. Lunar Chase ran around, dodging the blasters but in a room that cramp and small, there's hardly anywhere to run. She knew that if she got stuck in the middle, she would most likely be killed right on the spot. To her dislike, she had to stay in the middle. Then a blaster hit her leg and she tumbled to the ground. She quickly got on her back but saw the Insecticon right above her. It transformed and was falling towards her. It was planning to crush her.

She quickly rolled to the side and escape her crushing death by a split second.

_**"You know that you can't run forever. You must fight and kill in order to survive."**_

_But I never killed in my life! But, there's a first for everything!_

Lunar Chase faced him and began to shoot at it's face. It shrieked in pain but still charged towards her. She dodge when it got too close but it used its huge arm to swap at her, causing to her fly towards the opposite wall. She crashed really hard, but no cracks were made and she fell to the ground. She groan in pain but it got closer to her. She quickly got up and blast at it. But it just kept on coming!

_This thing is too powerful! There's no way I can kill it by just blasting at it! Maybe slicing will be more effective!_

She ran up to him with a battle cry and swung her sword at its chest. Not even a scratch! The Insecticon just punched her face and caused to fly to a corner. Lunar Chase could hear Airachnid laughing.

_**"Why don't you just give up? It would be much more easier for you. Become one with the Allspark."**_

**"Fat chance...I'm not gonna let myself get killed...by a freak!" **

That pissed off the Insecticon and charged at her. Before she could move, it pinned against the corner.

_Oh scrap! I'm stuck! _

And again, it began to crush her.

_Oh no you don't!_

She punched him but her fist ended it up going inside its mouth! She gasped but yelled in pain as it bit down.

_**"Crush her and her tear her circuitry from circuitry!"**_

It bit down even hard and pull its head back, causing Lunar Chase to yell in agony.

_I'm not gonna die here! I'm not going to die! I WON'T LET THIS FREAK KILL ME!"_

Then her hand that was inside of its mouth transformed into her blaster, and with a war cry, Lunar Chase began to shoot infinited blasters. It shriek in pain and the blasters exit through the other side of his skull. Even after the Insecticon was offlined, she kept on shooting and screaming. Once she stop yelling, she stop shooting. She stared at the dead Insecticon and tried getting her arm out of its mouth.  
>Then she used her foot to open its mouth. She stuck part of her foot into its mouth, push down, causing it to break its jaw and she freed her arm. It had bite marks and Energon was leaking out. A door to her right opened and she walk towards it. She look back and stared at the corpse but quickly left that room, thinking that the worst is over.<p>

But she was wrong.

When she entered the final room, another door was opened. She raised an optic brow but then gasped when she saw Teevo being pushed in. The doors automatically closed behind them. Teevo look at his door and began to bang at it.

**"Let me out! Don't make me do this to her!"**

**"Teevo? What are you doing here?"**

He turned around but before he could say anything, two mechanical arms appeared from the walls, holding two collars and in a flash, locked the collars onto them. They retracted and disappeared into the walls. Then a surge of electricity ran through their bodies and both fell to their knees in pain.

_**"This is your final test. This battle will test your emotions. In battle, there will be no remorse for the weak. It's kill or be killed. Prove to me that you're ready to join our ranks by killing the one that you're emotionally attached to. If you chose not to fight, then the both of you will be electrocuted till you are both offlined."**_

The voice of Megatron frighten her but she looked at Teevo. She felt what he was feeling through her spark. He was terrified and he felt sadness.

**"But I can't fight him! He's a miner, he ain't got no weapons!"**

**"That's not true Lunar Chase. You see, when you were asleep last night, I was also upgraded with weapons, that way I could fight you."**

**"B-but you're my brother! No! I'm not-"**

Another electrifying wave ran through her body only. She yelled in agony.

**"Please stop! I'll fight her! Just stop hurting her!"**

The shock stop and Lunar Chase breath in a sigh of relief. But now she has no choice but to fight him. Another problem is that, her shoulder was almost ripped out by that Insecticon and it hurts a lot. She was also leaking a lot of Energon than before. Either she bleed to death or has him kill her or she kills him.

_I'm sorry Teevo._

Her hands change to her blade and gun while he did the same. She made the first move, which surprised both of them. He shot at her while she manage to dodge. She came up to him and swung her blade, which he blocked. He pushed her back and began to shoot again. She block some of the blasts but one got her wounded shoulder. She yelled in pain but she shot his knee, causing him to fall. She ran and kicked his face, causing him to fall backwards. She jump into the air, knowing that she might kill him, and was about to bring down her blade. But Teevo quickly aimed her stomach and shot, causing her to be pushed back. She gasped as she was slammed against the wall and fell to the ground.

She slowly got up and cough up some Energon. _For a miner, he's pretty good._

She used her blade to get up and once she was on her knees, Teevo was standing in front of her, pointing his blaster at her head.

**"I'm sorry Lunar Chase."**

**"I know..."**

_But I can't die now..._

Right when he shot, her unique speed caused her to dodge it but the blast damaged her wounded shoulder even worse. Then she stabbed his stomach and pulled it out, having him leak Energon. Then she kick him in the stomach, causing him to tumble backwards. Before she could do anything, she fell to her knees and used her sword for support. She was tired and getting weak.

_At least I'm not going to die by the hands of my brother. _

But both got shocked again.

_**"The both of you are well enough to offline one another. Finish the job! Or feel my wrath! Starting with the youngest."**_

Lunar Chase got shocked again and she screamed. Teevo sat up, despite the pain.

**"Please...stop...Lunar Chase..you have to kill me...it's the only way..."**

Even though being shock, she replied. **"I won't do it! I won't kill my brother! You guys aren't scrap metal to you!"**

**"Lunar Chase...please listen to me...I lived my life...I'm much other than you...you're young, you have to live your life! Don't throw it away!"**

But she continued to get shocked. Teevo shook his head and stood up. As he made his way towards her, the electricity stop and she gasped. Her vision was blurred and she look up. Everything look strange to her and when she saw Teevo, she thought it was someone else. But her spark told her that it was him. She saw him raise his blade. Panic began to overtake her and before he could bring it down, she raised her blaster and shot his face.

Then a pain in her spark made her realize that it was Teevo. Her vision cleared and she saw a now dead Teevo.

**"Teevo no!" **She crawled towards him and look at his face. She was in disgusted with herself. She practically disintegrated his face with that blast. Fluids began to come out of her optics.

**"Oh Teevo, I'm so sorry..." **Then she yelled in rage and slash her sword on the ground.

*************************************************************

Lunar Chase appeared out of The Box and standing there was the whole Decepticon group. And Megatron was the one in front. Lunar Chase look up at him and bowed to her knees, even though her body was in agony.

**"Raise, Lunar Chase."**

She slowly raised and look at him to see him have that evil smirk of his. **"Welcome to the Decepticon. Knock Out and Breakdown will heal you up and you will receive your insignia."**

**"Thank you, my lord."**

But she felt no happiness. She still felt the emptiness in her spark, having killed Teevo and having his spark reunited with the Allspark.

*************************************************************

She stand outside of the base, near the entrance of Kaon. She was fully healed and she got her insignia, which was her previous wounded shoulder. She looked at it and traced it with her fingers. Ever since she was healed, she seek solitude and her brethren understood so they kept their distance.

Then she heard the most silent footsteps she ever heard and she look back. She saw Soundwave approaching her.

**"What do you want?"**

As usual, there was no response. She just look ahead and just ignore him.

_**"Lunar Chase."**_

She quickly look back at the sound of Teevo's voice but realized that it was just Soundwave recording back his voice.

**"Is there something you need to 'tell' me?"**

He nod his head and Teevo's face appeared on his screen.

_**"If you're watching this, then you have won the battle between us. I didn't know that they were going to use me as your opponent. I was drugged and brought to the med bay to get an upgrade. Of course I was against it but I had no choice. If I didn't agree, then Megatron would have offlined you. I couldn't let that happen to you. Anyway, I want to tell you that I enjoyed these past stellar cycles with you and that I love you so much, little sister. Don't let my death bring you down. Be strong and grow strong not only for the Decepticons but for yourself. And if you can, enjoy the rest of your life because things will only get tough in the future. Farewell Lunar Chase. I hope that we will meet again when you reunite with the Allspark."**_

His message ended and the screen went black. Again, Lunar Chase began to cry but she brushed them off. Soundwave stared at her as she cried. He saw the whole event that happened inside The Box. He surprised her on how she was so persistent on living. She might grow to be a strong Decepticon in the future.

**"Sorry if my crying if bothering you..."**

Then she felt a pat on her head and she look up. Soundwave has patted her head but awkwardly.

**"Are you...trying to comfort me?"**

But all he did was shrug. She gave him a small smile. **"Thank anyway..."**

He nod his head, in his way of saying 'you're welcome'.


	7. A New World

**Chapter 7 - A New World**

Many stellar cycles passed by and Lunar Chase has matured a lot. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't act like the teen she is. The death of Teevo has toughened her up which made the Decepticons pleased. No one wants a weakling on their side.

She learned the real reason behind her experience with The Box. It was in order to strengthen her up since the Decepticons have a new plan that involves a foreign planet. And they didn't want her lagging behind them.

She went through a major upgrade with her blasters and swords because they were a bit obsolete. I didn't hurt her that much like before but she was still pretty groggy after her surgery.

Lunar Chase was in charge of the Miners and collecting Energon since Starscream was busy building a space bridge that connected Cybertron to the foreign planet.

She was caught into battles and had to offline several Autobots but she tried her best not to show her sour expression when she was covered in their Energon.

During the past stellar cycles, Lunar Chase created a strong bond with Soundwave which the others found weird since the bot doesn't talk much but she seems very comfortable around him. She also created a bond with Knock Out and Breakdown but since she is growing up and getting curves, and knowing the pervert/flirt Knock Out is, she tries to keep out of his reach of his servoes.

Lunar Chase sigh to herself. She was sitting on the entrance to Kaon, which had a huge statue of Megatron, which she is sitting next to his foot.

_Cybertron is dying. There's going to be nothing left soon. Am I going to stationed here with other drones to retrieve any Energon left. Or will Lord Megatron and Starscream take me to that foreign planet with me on the Nemesis?_

The first time she saw the Nemesis, she was still young, a few orbital cycles after Teevo's death, and she was amazed at the sight of it. Most of her brethren were going with Megatron to unknown planets and so were Doc Knock and Assistant Breakdown and Soundwave. Even though Starscream was pretty upset to be return to Cybertron five stellar cycles after their departure, he couldn't say much. And he was also stuck with Lunar Chase.

She couldn't talk to him that much since he was very busy and Lunar Chase didn't want to get yelled at. But he was kind enough to explain the planets he and the crew visit.

**"Nothing much. Most were barren wastelands while others were too unstable for us to be on. But a blue and green planet known Earth caught our optics. But there were already organic life living on that planet. But that didn't stop us from making camp there. What? You want to know how the organics look like? Fine. They're tiny and weak. Step on them and they're offline. They have different sexes, just like we do. Now, run along. I'm busy."**

Again, Lunar Chase sighed to herself.

_It sounds so interesting but I'm stuck on a soon to be dead planet! No offense Cybertron. _

Lunar Chase decided to stop sulking around and see how the space bridge is developing so far. She jumped off the structure and carefully landed on the ground. As she walked, she began to remember stuff from her childhood.

She remembers the time when she suddenly got the hiccups and couldn't stop for three days. The whole crew went bananas, having to hear her hiccupping nonstop.

******************************************************************

**"Someone make her stop already!" **Yelled Starscream as he slammed his fist on a nearby wall.

**"We're trying to sir but nothing seems to work." **Said Steve as he placed both hands on her mouth, to at least to muffle her hiccups but everyone was still able to hear it.

**"It still not working!" **

Lunar Chase felt pretty bad about this situation.

**"Someone! Bring Knock Out in! He must know what's wrong with her!"**

This was before 2/3 of the Decepticons left for different galaxies.

Mike ran out and a few minutes, he returned with Knock Out. Once he entered and heard Lunar Chase hiccuping, he had an annoyed expression on his face.

**"This is a rare situation that happens with any Cybertronian. Her bio-circuitry is just irritated and they're just jerking around inside of her, causing her to hiccup. This is caused by either nervousness, excitement, or eating too quickly, or just happen randomly." **Knock Out explained.

**"Okay okay! We know what causes it but how do we stop it? We tried everything!" **Complained Starscream.

**"Have you gave her any fluids or tried scaring her?"**

**"Fluids, yes. Scaring her, no."**

**"Then try." **And with that Knock Out went back to his med bay.

The past few hours, everyone on the area tried their best to scare her. Some would jump from the corners, making a shrieking noise but nothing. She would scream but hiccup again. Some would sneak behind her, yell out loud but that didn't work either. Even Starscream tried but his plan didn't work either. Lunar Chase decided to get away from everyone and hiccup in an empty room and see if they go away.

She entered a room that she never seen before but jumped when she saw Soundwave sitting on his berth.

**Oh *hic* scrap. I'm so *hic* sorry! I didn't know *hic* this was your *hic* room! I should *hic* leave."**

Before she could turn around, Soundwave jerk his head, telling her to come back. She look at him and with another couple of hiccups, she walked up to him.

_**"Talk."**_

Lunar Chase sigh and hiccupped. **"I heard that *hic* you and mostly everyone *hic* are leaving. I wish I could *hic* go with you *hic* guys. It's going to *hic* be very *hic* boring here. And I'm going to *hic* miss mostly *hic* everyone!"**

When he pointed towards him, Lunar Chase already knew what he meant. **"Yes. I'm going *hic* to miss you, my *hic* brethren, a little bit of *hic* Knock Out, Breakdown, and Star*hic*scream."**

_**"Lord Megatron." **_Soundwave replayed Starscream's voice as he addressed the warlord.

**"Errrr...may*hic*be. Sure I *hic* guess. Please don't *hic* tell him that I *hic* said that."**

He nod his head and look forward.

**"So do I *hic* just keep on talking or *hic* leave you in your *hic* chamber?"**

_**"Talk."**_

**"Okay...*hic*...Why is that you *hic* want my *hic* company?"**

But all he did was shrugged. She sighed and hiccupped but sat next to his foot, not wanting to invade his berth.

**"I wonder what type *hic* of planets you're *hic* going to visit! Sounds exci*hic*ting. I wish I *hic* could go."**

_**"Maybe you will." **_He used an anonymous voice.

**"Yeah. But are You *hic* excited? Is this your *hic* first time leaving *hic* Cybertron?"**

He first shrug, saying that he's not so sure if he's excited. Then he nod his head, saying that it is his first time leaving Cybertron.

**"You guys come *hic* back. You gotta tell me *hic* every planet you *hic* visit! I wanna know *hic* everything!"**

He nod his head and she grinned widely.

**"Is my *hic* hiccupping not bothering *hic* you?"**

He shook his head. Then replayed one of many of Starscream's ranting. Lunar Chase laughed then hiccupped.

**"I see that Star*hic*scream's ranting is more *hic* annoying than my *hic* hiccups. I guess that's *hic* good to know."**

She then yawned. _I should go to my room before I..._

But it was too late. Lunar Chase's optics offline and she fell into a stasis nap. Soundwave waited for her to continue her hiccupping or her sentence but when everything was silent, he looked down at her to find her sleeping. He tilted his head. He used his tentacles to pick her up and also used his arms to carry her as comfortable as he can. He then headed towards her room, knowing that every bot is going to staring at him.

************************************************************

Lunar Chase may not know what happened after she fell asleep but after hearing what her brethren said, she slightly smiled a bit. As she walked through the many corridors that she has memorized, she remembered another event that caused her to have a huge dent on her head.

***********************************************************

**"Now, where is my data pad?"**

Knock Out looked around his med bay but he couldn't find his data pad.

_This is the second time it disappeared and it always reappear an hour or two later. But who in Pit is using my data pad without my permission?_

Little did he know that it was Lunar Chase that was using his data pad just to entertain herself. For weeks, Lunar Chase was working on a small project that was a video game. She called it Blast Off which was that you have steer a spaceship through asteroids, dodge enemies blasters and fly away from black holes. But since she's not that good with technology, the game came turned out a bit pixilated.

She sat in a dark corner, the only light was coming from the screen of the data pad. She was already in the third level, where you had to fight a huge space alien which you encountered.

She snickered when one of the alien's arm was shot off. But then she heard footsteps in the distances.

**"Hey. Have you seen my data pad?"**

**"No I have not! Now leave me!"**

_Oh slag! It's Knock Out! _

Lunar Chase quickly defeated the alien creature, saved her game, took out the chip, hid it in one of her compartments and ran down the hall. As she ran, she took another route to the med bay. Luckily for her, she made it before he can come back. She quickly put the data pad where she found it and ran off.

**************************************************

Another day, and the data pad is missing again.

_This is starting to annoy me. I'm going to find who is stealing my equipment._

Knock Out left his med bay and went to find Soundwave. As he was searching, Lunar Chase was on her fifth level which was to destroy the invading aliens and survive in order to get to the next level. Lunar Chase was having a blast!

Knock Out was able to find Soundwave, who was making sure the drones were doing their assignment.

**"Soundwave. I need to ask you a favor."**

Soundwave looked at him and tilted his head.

**"I need you to go to my camera and rewind it a few hours back. I want to see who's been taking my data pad without my permission."**

_Seriously? All this for just a data pad?_

Soundwave shrugged his shoulders and did what Knock Out asked. The two watched the screen reweind until Knock Out stopped him. It showed the doc using the data pad, then placing it on a table and walking out. Minutes past and the door opened. It was Lunar Chase. She looked around quickly, grabbed the data pad and ran out. Soundwave used the other cameras to track her and they watched her run down a lot of corridor. She finally stopped, looked around, sat down on a corner and took out a chip.

They watch her put in the chip and watch her play a -

**"She's using my data pad just to play a stupid game? The nerve of that teenager! She could at least asked first! But noooo!" **

He stormed out of the room. Soundwave, being curious, followed.

*****************************************************

Lunar Chase was on her last level, which was battling the mother ship. She was so into the game that she didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching her.

**"Alright! I'm almost done...just a few more attacks...YES! I did it!"**

Knock Out was standing behind her, watching her entertaining herself with HIS data pad! He clenched his fist in anger and once she praised herself, then raised a fist, and gave her a knuckle sandwich on the head! Lunar Chase felt a huge pained on her head and yelled in agony. She dropped the data pad and rubbed her head.

**"And let that be a lesson." **

She looked back and saw Knock Out standing behind her, holding his data pad and glaring at her. He turned around and began to walk away. Her head hurt so much that fluid was running down her face. Standing a few feet away was Soundwave. He walked up to her a replayed what Knock Out said.

_**"She could at least asked first!"**_

**"Yeah...I should have asked for permission...but I was just scared that he might say no...I'll go and apologize. Thanks."**

Soundwave nod his head, helped her up, and walked away.

******************************************************

Lunar Chase made her way towards the med bay and while she was walking, she thought up her apology. His punch left a dent on her head and it was still giving her a headache. She rubbed it but when she barely touches, it causes her more pain.

_He didn't had to punch so hard...but I did deserved it. _

Lunar Chase entered the med bay and sigh.

**"Okay. I know what I did was wrong and I should have asked first. But I thought you would have said 'no' so I took matters into my own hands. I shouldn't have done that and I really regret it now." **She said as the she was tempted to rub her dent.

He finally turned around and looked at her. Well, more like glared at her. He was still upset but he knew that she was still a child so what did he expect?

**"You should regret it and you did deserve that dent on your head. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stay mad at you forever. But still! Never do that again. Got it?"**

**"Right."**

And with that, he fixed up her dent even though he did it very painfully, still punishing her.

********************************************************

Even though living on a soon-to-be-dead planet, Lunar Chase had a good life. She shared fond memories with mostly everyone. Well, most memories. She really regretted what she did when she finally reached adulthood.

*******************************************************

**"Guys, I don't think I should do this."**

**"You're of age. It's time for you to feel the wild side."**

**"Yeah but, this is my first time drinking liquor."**

It was her creation day, which is like her birthday, and the gang were pestering her to drink Energon that was distilled since she was the right age for it. But Lunar Chase is afraid on how it will taste and how her circuits will react to this new liquid. Mike and some other Decepticons were crowded around her, even the ones she least expected! Steve was holding the mug in front of her, eagering her to drink it.

Lunar Chase looked at it, gulped and took the mug. She looked at it for a few more seconds then began to drink.

**"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" **Mostly everyone was repeating that raised as Lunar Chase took huge swallows of the distilled Energon.

When she finished, she quickly lowered the mug and took in deep breaths.

_That actually tasted good! _

**"Bring in another one!"** yelled a drone.

Mugs after mugs after mugs and Lunar Chase drank all of them. The rest of the gang joined in and drank with her, encouraging her. She felt great and the Energon tasted good! But they couldn't drink all of it since they still have a project to work on. They were only allowed 1/5 of the Energon that was in the storage. Most of the drones already fell into a stasis nap. But Lunar Chase was still on her feet. But she felt dizzy, weird, and sick. She had at least 6 mugs around her. Lunar Chase was sitting with Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown and she kept on talking nonsense. The only reason why they were sitting with her was to amuse themselves by watching her behavior, knowing that they might never see it ever again.

**"And...he's a good friend..I-I don't know..why...why you guys...think badly of him...just because he has a tv screen for a face doesn't mean he's all that bad! He's just misunderstood! But I like him. Well! I like...all of you guys but...but he...he listens to what I have to say. Not like you guys. Telling me to go away and all. Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."**

She kind of giggle/snickered.

**"Hey, remember the time when I blew off the face of that bug thing...I mean..did..did you guys see the size of that thing? It was huge! Opps. There goes my mug...what was I saying? Oh yeah. The bug. I thought it was...was? Yeah, was going to kill me..but then his face went BOOM! Bye bye bug face."**

Then her face went sour and she burst into tears.

**"But Teevo! I miss that miner...and he was a good brother! I loved him so much! I mean..I love all of you guys...you guys are the best but...I had a strong bond with him...why did he had to go? Why? WHY?"**

The three looked at each other, trying not to laugh or anything that might upset her even more. Suddenly, she stop crying.

**"Yeah know. This base is too dark. Needs more light in it! Add some brightness. And it needs more female troops. Besides me and that spider lady and-what did happen to her anyway? Never mind...I don't even like her since she's friends with the bug people. Yeah."**

Then she fell backwards and fell into a deep stasis nap.

*********************************************************

The next day she woke up, her processor was aching. She felt sick and when she sat up, her world would swirl around her. After spending a whole day with a splitting processor ache, she swore to herself that she would never get drunk ever again.

As she entered the base, the ground below began to shake violently and she heard blasters. She ran down the corridors and down stairways. The downer she went, the more the ground shook. Then she entered the space bridge room and that it was activated. Two Cybertronian ran towards it and jump through, disappearing. Lunar Chase saw the walls cracking and breaking. The ceiling above them crashing down. Some of the drones were crushed and killed but she notice Starscream making a run for the space bridge. He too jump through the portal and disappeared.

_If I stay here, I'll die!_

Lunar Chase made a run for it. She jumped over broken pieces of the ceilings, broken machinery and offlined drones. She dodge, jumped, skid and slide and when she was a few feet away from the space bridge, Lunar Chase leapt and let the portal transport her where ever the other three went.

******************************************************************

The portal was filled with colorful lights and it was a path way. Behind her, she could hear the base being destroyed. She began to run forward, knowing that there's no turning back. As she ran, the noise began to decrease and she began to hear the sound of sand being blown in the wind. Lunar Chase felt that tingling sensation from when she leapt through the portal and she knew that she reached the other side. She saw brown/red structures and the ground was also that color.

She jumped, exiting the portal and landing on the ground.

_Whoa. My whole body is vibrating. Where am I?_

Lunar Chase stood up and looked around. She didn't know where she was but she knew that she wasn't on Cybertron anymore.

_I'm on another planet! This is amazing! But where is Starscream? Or those other two bots?_

She looked down on the ground and saw footprints. Three pairs of them but the smallest one suddenly disappeared.

_Starscream must have transformed and flew away. What about the other two? _

The footprints led forwards and Lunar Chase decided to follow them, thinking it was better than just standing around like an idiot.

***************************************************

_Gah! This isn't getting me anywhere! I've been following those footprints and it suddenly stops on a road! I should have known that they would have transformed and drive away. _

The footprints led her to an abandon building and there was another mechanical being like her but it seemed that it was offlined, which made her shudder.

_Now what do I do?_

She then heard explosions from the distant and saw smoke mushrooms. She ran towards it.

_That might be them. _

Then a very loud sound flew over her and her ears were ringing in pain. She heard a car engine coming from the distant and when the car reached to her, it transformed.

**"No way. Is that you Breakdown?"**

**"No time for greetings! Let's go!"**

He transformed again and drove away. Lunar Chase, who hasn't gain a vehicle mode yet, had to rely on her fast legs. She easily caught up to him but if he goes any faster, then she won't be able to keep up with him. Then a portal appeared in front of them and before Lunar Chase could stop, she slipped right through it.

********************************************************

_I'm going have to get use to that tingling sensation._

Lunar Chase stood up and found herself in a dark base. The corridors look similar to the ones in Kaon so she suspected that she was back on Cybertron.

**"Hey. Over here."**

She look and saw Breakdown about to walk through a door.

_He looks a bit different._

She shrug it off and quickly followed him. She entered the main room and saw Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron. When she spotted the warlord, her whole body tensed up. It's been a while that she was in his presence and its still frightening.

**"You let the Autobots destroy my space bridge AND let them escape! Let alone abandon a loyal servant?"**

**"But my lord, Optimus Prime surprised us and-"**

**"I don't want to hear any excuses Starscream!"**

Lunar Chase even shuddered in fear, even if she wasn't the one being yelled at.

**"Lord Megatron. I have found Lunar Chase."**

Megatron looked both at Breakdown and Lunar Chase. Then glared back at Starscream. **"So she didn't get killed in the explosion. That means I didn't lose a valuable servant. But now that my space bridge is destroyed on cybertron and that there is no one left on our home planet, you will have to build a new one, right here, on this planet."**

"**"Urgh but I-do we even have the right equipment to even build one since we are so limited on this planet?"**

**"Just make it happen! While you are busy doing that, I will leave for my stellar journey tomorrow. You and Soundwave will be in charge. But I'll give you a warning; don't let this new taste in leadership condemn you for I'll always be the Decepticon leader. Lunar Chase!"**

**"Y-yes Lord Megatron?"**

**"Since this planet is new to you, you will spend your time in the Nemesis with Soundwave and the drones. While doing so, you will have to hone your skills in combat for you will soon face stronger foes than those on Cybertron. You will also help the miners when retrieving Energon. And you will have to get a disguise for the inhabitants on this planet are not used to seeing robotic life form. Understood?"**

**"Yes my lord." **She said with a bow.

And with that, he was out of the Command Center.

_Nice warm welcome._

********************************************************************

Lunar Chase was given her own chamber, which she was really excited about since she always had to share with the drones. She didn't mind but she wished that the Decepticons saw her more than just a drone. Her room wasn't so big, not as big as the Starscream's or Soundwave's that she accidentally enter when she was younger.

_I never been inside the Nemesis when it was being first built. Does it look the same like the base on Cybertron?_

Lunar Chase decided to roam the ship, knowing that she might get lost. There wasn't much to see. She found the storage, the room where the drones recharge, the Command Center, Communication Control Room. the Ground Bridge control room. and many corridors.

_Where is everybody?_

Then she heard soft footsteps and she already knew who they belong too. She quickly turned around and smiled widely.

**"Hi Soundwave!"**

He nod his head and walked up to her. As much as she wanted to glomp him, she knew that she couldn't for it might piss him off or startle him. Besides, it's not the Decepticon ways.

**"How you been?"**

_**"How you been?"**_

**"Okay, fine. I'll go first. I've been better but I finally on another planet! This is really exciting! You gotta tell me all there is to know about this planet! Please?"**

He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk. Lunar Chase looked at him and he look back. He tilted his head and she already knew what he meant.

_**"Follow me."**_

_Yes! I'm going to learn about this planet! _

She quickly catch up with him and as they walked, he began to play back stuff that he encountered on planet. A planet she learned that it was called Earth.


	8. Development

**Development**

**"Wow. Earth looks amazing!"**

Soundwave finally finished showing what he saw and learn about this blue planet and her smile never disappeared from her face. It was kind of amusing to him, seeing her acting like a child again. Fiddling around in her spot, listening to playbacks from his missions or when he spied on others.

**"Man, I can't wait to get off the Nemesis and explore this planet! But I'm assign with the lower Decepticons, meaning my brethren...why do you think Lord Megatron treat me like that? I feel he thinks of me like a scrap heap."**

Soundwave stared at her as he looks down in sadness.

_All she has to do is prove herself that she's better than some regular drone. But since Lord Megatron is leaving tomorrow...wait. I could record her when the moment of her being far more useful than a Vehicon. That way, when Lord Megatron returns, I would show them to him. _

Then he shook his head.

_Why am I thinking of this anyway? Why do I care on how Lunar Chase feels?_

Lunar Chase looks up and stares at him. For some unknown reason, he tensed up, his spark slightly accelerating. Lunar Chase noticed his slightly different behavior and tilt her head in question.

**"You okay? Are you kind of nervous that our leader will be gone for Primus knows how long?"**

He nod his head, he lied.

**"Yeah. Me too. It will be kind of weird of having Starscream commanding us. Well, weird to you since I already know how that felt like on Cybertron. Anyway, I should probably go to bed now. See ya."**

After giving off her smile, she stood up and left his chamber. Soundwave sat there, just staring at his door, her smile stuck in his processor. He won't admit it but he was glad that she was back. She made their ship much more brighter with her smile. And its funny because when he recalled that every time she would run into him when she was a sparkling, she would smile or grin, as though happy to see him.

He remembers when she got drunk and how he heard that she consider him a friend, which surprised him. No one thought of him as a friend whom he would understand since they're at war and have no time for friendship.

But still, she was always kind to him and always wanting to talk to him, even if he doesn't speak at all.

He mimics her sigh, so many stellar cycles ago and he still has her sigh. Which he doesn't know why he still does. But all he did was shrug and decided to get some recharge.

The next day, the Decepticons bid their Leader safe travels and he was gone. Soon after that, everyone went back to work. Lunar Chase didn't really know what to do.

_I guess I should just wait until someone informs us that we found some Energon. But what should I do when that happens? Maybe the commander might have a job for me._

With a shrug, she decided to go look for Starscream.

Sadly enough, Starscream didn't had any assignments yet for her. He was annoyed and said that he barely became pre-leader and hasn't plan out anything yet and that she should just stay put.

Lunar Chase grumbled under voice.

_Stupid flyer. I wonder what the drones are doing. Maybe I will be able to find Mike here!_

She searched everywhere but she couldn't find Mike or Steve.

_This ship isn't big enough to hide them from me. Where are they?_

What she didn't know was that Mike has died when he encountered an Autobot but Steve, being more careful and sly, has survived.

As she walked around the Nemesis, Soundwave was watching her. He didn't know why but he was curious to know what she was doing. Apparently, she was looking for her brethren but hasn't found them. But he was getting bored but kept on watching her.

_**"Maybe I should find Soundwave and ask him if he would join me to find a disguise! Oh wait, he might be busy, spying on the whole crew and all...but I should still find him." **_

He began to get nervous. He watched her run down the right direction that would lead the Communication Center.

_Why am I getting nervous? It's a normal thing for her to pay me a visit._

And right on cue, his door opened and Lunar Chase entered.

**"Hi Soundwave. Sorry to bug you but I can't find Steve or Mike and I got nothing else to do. So I decided to visit you. Is that okay?"**

He nod and she smiled, causing him to tense again. She notice it and tilted her head to the side.

**"You okay?"**

He nod his head and look back at the monitor.

**"Remember when Lord Megatron was telling me that I need a disguise? Well, I was wondering, does everyone have a disguise?"**

Without looking back, he nod his head.

**"Does that mean that you have one too?"**

Again, he nod his head.

**"May I see what your disguise is?"**

He turned around and looked at her. She had a smile, nervous smile. But her expression changed to awestruck when Soundwave decided to transform into her alternate mode. He hovered a few feet from the ground and faced her.

**"Whoa...your disguise is amazing! It looks so cool! Do all Earth vehicles look like this? When will I get my disguise?"**

As her chain of questions continues, he transformed back and quickly put a finger on her lips, quieting her. But he realized what he did and quickly took back his hand and turned away from her. She noticed his weird behavior and raised an optic brow.

**"You're acting strange today. Not only today, but yesterday too. You seemed tensed. It's not me is it?"**

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulder. Her face showed a little bit of disappointment. She had a feeling that he was lying to her and she felt sad.

_And I thought he trusted me..._

He looked at her and saw that she was sad. He mimic her sparkling sigh which caught her attention.

_**"When will I get my disguise?" **_He replayed her question.

**"Wait. Are you letting me go and choice my disguise?"**

He nod his head. She smiled and jumped in the air with joy. But she quickly stop and apologize, feeling a bit embarrassed. He mimics a chuckle which caused her to laugh nervously.

**"So um...Are you going to come with me to get my disguise?"**

He shook her head and her shoulder slagged.

_And I was hoping that he would. _

**"Then who do I go with?"**

Steve was walking through the corridors when his commlink went off. He heard Lunar Chase's voice as she talked to Soundwave and Steve realized that Soundwave was telling him that Lunar Chase was with him. Steve quickly made his way to them and when he entered, Lunar Chase turned around and smiled.

**"Steve~!" **

Before he could react, Lunar Chase as tackled him. He lost his balance and both crashed to the ground. Lunar Chase was hugging him real tightly.

**"It's good to see you to Lunar Chase. Really good."**

Both stood up but Steve gave her a brotherly love hug.

**"We missed you. If only Mike were here to see you."**

**"Where is he anyway?"**

Steve tensed up a bit and look at Soundwave. Even with an optic bann, the silent mech knew his expression. You didn't tell her? That what was Steve's expression was. Soundwave shook his head.

Lunar Chase looked at Steve then back at Soundwave. **"What's going on? What's wrong?"**

**"Chase. Mike...his spark reunited with the Allspark. He has been activated. I'm sorry."**

Lunar Chase just stared at him, blankly but then shockness and sadness form on her face. Steve felt her shake and held her.

**"Its not fair! First Teevo, now Mike! Why are all my brethren are dying? Damn it! It isn't fair...it isn't."**

**"I know Chase. We tried everything but his wounds were far too critical and Knock Out tried everything. But Mike told him that he rather be at peace than suffer. But he did wish that he was able to see you again. That's the only thing that he regretted the most."**

Soundwave stared at the two 'siblings' and he felt like comforting her too. He secretly shook his head.

_Stop thinking like this! Don't let your emotions take over you. They only get in the way!_

He heard her sigh and released Steve, wiping her tears away.

**"Sorry. I know I should keep my emotions in check but I just can't help it."**

Then Lunar Chase realized something. **"Why are you doing here anyway? Did you know that I was here?"**

**"Actually, Officer Soundwave contacted me."**

**"He did?" **She looked at Soundwave and he replayed her question about her disguise.

**"Oh! You want Steve to come with me to find a disguise?"**

Soundwave nod his head.

**"Me? Why me?"**

**"I'm guessing that since we haven't seen each other in a while and that you're my brother, showing that Soundwave trusts you more than the others. Right?" **She asked as she look at the silent mech.

Again, he nod his head.

**"Cool. Let's go Lunar Chase."**

The siblings walked down the corridors and they were approached by Knock Out and Breakdown.

**"Hey guys!" **Lunar Chase greeted them.

**"Well, if it isn't little Chasie. But you're not so little anymore. You've grown these several stellar cycles. Where ya going with the drone?"**

**"****Steve**** is going to accompany me to get my disguise."**

**"Really? Maybe I should help choice it for you. I'm much more better at it than a regular drone. Or should I say Steve."**

**"He kinda has a point Lunar Chase. I might accidentally pick a vehicle that makes you look like a mech. Besides, I'm need here more than out there."**

**"Aw. But I wanted to spend time with you bro! But if you see it that way." **Lunar Chase slightly looks down and look back at Steve.** "I guess it will be alright to go with them."**

**"Then it is settled! Let's go."**

The trio were ground bridge to the other side of the globe and it was dark. Once Lunar Chase hopped out of the portal, ignoring the tingling sensation, she looked around.

They were in a dense wood and they could hear the wildlife all around them. The stars and moon were out and it light their way.

**"Come along. This isn't the place for sightseeing." **Knock Out told her as he turn on his head lights and started walking.

Lunar Chase quickly caught up to them and walked along sides them. **"So where are we headed?"**

**"To the city. That's where you'll get all the action. But since the city is full of humans, you will have to be extra careful not to have them spot you or your face will be all over the world."**

**"And that's bad because?"**

**"Then the humans will be trying to find us and they'll ruin everything. Now come on."**

The walk was short and quiet. By the time they got out of the woods, Lunar Chase could see millions of lights up ahead.

**"What is this place?" **Lunar Chase asked as they quietly and sneakily approaches the city.

They hid behind buildings and in alleyways, moving as quietly but quickly as they can.

**"We are in Frankfurt, Germany. And today is your lucky day because the Frankfurt Motor Show is on."**

They sneak into another street and lay low. **"What's so great about that?"**

**"Because the humans show off new cars and prototypes to the audiences, and here, you'll find your new ride. Let's go."**

Hiding in the city was one thing but trying to sneak your way to the car show was another thing. There were humans everywhere! Since Lunar Chase didn't had a vehicle mode, she couldn't transform like the other two. They hide in plain sight while she had to stay in the side lines. She hid in the shadow while Knock Out and Breakdown drove around the area, checking out the cars.

Lunar Chase radio them through the commlink. **"Found anything that will suit me?"**

_**"Nothing yet Chase. How about you Breakdown?"**_

_**"Nope. Nothing."**_

_This is getting boring and annoying. _

As she sat there, she didn't know that she was actually being watched.

Soundwave was curious to see if Lunar Chase and Steve have already found her disguise. He traced their signals and found not two but three signals in Germany.

_Why are there three? _

Then a camera caught his attention and he saw Steve sitting in the rec room.

_The drone didn't go with her? Then who-Knock Out and Breakdown! How can that idiot of a drone let her go with them?_

He quickly summoned a ground bridge and send Lazerbeak to Frankfurt. Lazerbeak successfully arrived at the motor show and found Lunar Chase in the shadow. It made sure not to get too close to have her noticed the minion. It noticed that she was just sitting and waiting, so it decided to look for the other two.

It easily spotted Breakdown who was a few yards away from the crowds but Knock Out on the other hand was cruising through the crowd, letting the humans admire him.

Back with Lunar Chase, her commlink went off.

_**"I just scored gold. Better come see this before they put it away."**_

**"Roger that. On my way."**

She quickly walk around the building and hid away from the crowd. She climbed on a building that was away from the crowd and she looked for Knock Out. To her surprised, she spotted him flashing his headlights, which was amazing due to all the lights. The car that was a few yards behind him made her awestruck. It was one of the beautiful vehicles she had ever seen (even though she hasn't been on this planet more than a week).

It was mostly white like her armor, with some black strips. The back lights were red and the doors were glassed. It was too amazing for her to describe even more.

_**"That car is a BMW i8 Concept Car. Better scan it now."**_

**"Right...how do you scan again?"**

She heard an annoyed grunt through the other end and she rolled her optics. She looked at the concept car and focused. She stared at it for a minute and two green beams appeared out of her optics and hit the concept car. It scanned it like a scanner and all the information was transferred into her processor. She heard the humans gasping as the car shoot out sparks of light and most ran away. Some followed the beam but she was already gone.

_Waaaaaahoooooooooooooooo! This car is great! Those humans are amazing!_

Lunar Chase successfully transformed into her new disguise, driving down an empty road. Knock Out and Breakdown were right behind her.

**"Hey slow down! You don't want to burn all of your Energon!"**

**"Right. Sorry." **She slowed down and so did they. **"Aw man this is great! I can't wait to show this to Soundwave and Steve. Won't they be surprised!"**

**"Steve, yes. Soundwave, I don't think so. He's not the one to show emotions."**

Lunar Chase pulled up onto an empty area and transformed. Some of her looks changed too to match the car. When they transformed, she glared at them.

**"That's because you don't talk to him as much as I do. If spend more time with him, then you will see that he does show emotion. You just don't want to be seen around with him just because of your 'status.'" **

**"Geez, sorry if I disrespected your 'friend'. Why do you even care so much about him? Do you find him...attractive?" **He asked with a smirk.

Lunar Chase was taken back. _I never really thought of it that way. _**"B-because he's my friend. He's someone who I can talk to unlike some bots that I know."**

**"Now that's spark breaking. But your expression doesn't say so."**

Lazerbeak has followed them without them even noticing. And Soundwave was hearing the whole conversation. Even he was taken back from what Knock Out said. But he had a little bit of hope that Lunar Chase would think of him more than a friend.

_Gah! Why am I thinking this? These...these feelings...why am I feeling this?_

But he kept on listening.

**"Look, could we just go back to the Nemesis already?"**

**"Why? So that you could see your precious Soundwave?"**

**"It-it's not that!"**

**"See? You did it again. You went on to the defensive. Come on, chill out. Have a nice, relaxing drive on the countryside. Clear out your processor."**

**"Maybe I will."**

She quickly transforms and before they could, she drove off in lightening speed.

Bailey easily lost the two and ended being on a country road. Everything was quiet and still. Lunar Chase made sure that no humans were around and she transformed. She sat on the hills and sighed to herself.

_How could that stupid doctor think like that? Me? Liking Soundwave? Even I never thought that it would be possible! Then again, why did I react over dramatic? It shouldn't have mattered to me so why?_

Then she gasped loudly.

_What if I am starting to like him? This is so weird! But why is it weird? I don't know! Maybe because I think of him as a friend and nothing more._

Then her commlink went on and on the other side was Starscream.

_**"Where are you! Knock Out and Breakdown returned and reported that you drove away from them! Why is that? Answer me!"**_

_Sheesh. Not even a day since Lord Megatron left and he's already talking if he's the leader._

**"I just need some space and private time and I knew that if I drove away normally, they would have followed. I'm still in the same country. Just lock onto my coordinates."**

Then a ground bridge appeared a few feet in front of her and she quickly ran in.

Lunar Chase reach the other side of the portal but there was no one to greet/lecture her so she decided to head to her chamber. But when she saw that she was in the same corridor that leads to Soundwave's chamber, she decided to take another route and avoid him.

She felt...strange. She never left anything like this. It surprises and worries her.

_Would these feelings break my friendship with Soundwave? I hope not._

She successfully reaches her chamber without encountering him and entered.

Soundwave hasn't seen Lunar Chase since she arrived, which he understands why. After spying on her and the other two, hearing what Knock Out said must have confused her and not wanting to stress herself anymore, she is avoiding him.

_But why would that doctor say something like that to her? Is he just messing with her for fun? I hope not or else._

As he walk down the corridors, he saw Steve fast approaching.

**"Sorry to bug you but you haven't seen Lunar Chase have you?"**

Soundwave shook his head and replayed what she said to Starscream. _**"I just need some space and private time."**_

**"Oh, I see. I wonder why though. When Knock Out came back, he had a smirk that told me that he did something bad. Anyway, I'll be going now."**And with that, the drone quickly left.

He replayed a sigh and kept on walking, knowing that he won't see Lunar Chase for some time.

After hours of being locked in her chamber, Lunar Chase decided to leave the safety of her room and go outside. As usually, Lunar Chase didn't run into anyone because they were someplace that she didn't know. It was going to take her awhile to explore the whole ship and memorized the whole things.

_This is so boring! There's nothing to do. And here I am, thinking that being on a new planet would be an adventure. _

She made a couple of turns and saw an exit to the outside platform. She shrugged to herself and went outside. The sun was still high up since the ship was on the other side of the planet and she visit the other side which was already nightfall. They were very high up in the clouds and away from civilization.

Lunar Chase step onto the platform and got close to the edge. She looks down and saw nothing but clouds. She sighed and sat down near the edge.

_I wonder what Soundwave is doing right now? Blagh! Why am I even asking that questions? Of course he's spying on everyone else because that's his job...but I haven't paid him a visit for hours so is he getting suspicious? Gr! Damn that doc! Asking me a question like that! Now I can't stop thinking about him! _

She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly looked back but it was only Steve. Her spark calmed down and she smiled at him.

**"Hey Steve. What cha doing out here?"**

**"I was going to ask you the same thing but I guess you're getting some alone time. But I was getting worried about you so I started to look for you."**

**"Worried about me? Why would you be worried?"**

**"Soundwave 'told' me what happened in Germany with Knock Out and Breakdown. Everything."**

_Oh scrap! Soundwave was spying us from the beginning? Then that means..._**"He heard what Knock Out asked me!"**

**"Yes he heard that too which surprised him as well as you."**

Lunar Chase was even more upset about this small piece of news. She looked away and hung her head in disappointment. Steve sigh and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

**"If you want to talk about it, I'm right here."**

**"I..I don't know what to think anymore. I always thought of him as a friend but now...I just don't know..."**

**"Wait a second. Are you actually saying that you like Soundwave?"**

**"I...I don't know! That's the thing that even I'm trying to figure out! Damn it!" **She clenched her head in anger. She had the desire to yell in anger but kept quiet. **"I have so much mixed emotions."**

**"Well, things like this happen. Before the war of course. Mechs meeting femmes. Becoming friends and then that relation develops into romance. Most couples are fortunate while others don't last long."**

**"Thanks, that's really reassuring."**

**"Look, all I'm saying is this; why not just tell him?"**

**"How can I say 'I love you' to him when I'm not so sure if I do love him!"**

Lunar Chase quickly got up and began to walk away.

**"Chase, you know you can't walk away from this forever. Well, just think about it more and see what happens."**

**"I tried to think about it but nothing!"**

**"Then the only way to know for sure is to confront him. Not telling him your feelings, just talk to him as though it was another normal day. Then if you began to feel strongly towards him, then you'll know." **

**"I don't know-"**

**"Don't say it. You will have to soon. You can't hide in your chamber forever. Besides, you don't want to show everyone that you're weak and prove that Knock Out was right. Right?"**

**"Of course not."**

**"Then go in there and do what's right!"**

**"Right!" **

With more confident, Lunar Chase marched back in.

Right when she entered the ship, an announcement was made.

_**"Lunar Chase, come to the Command Center. I have an assignment for you**_**."**

**"Oh scrap."**

Lunar Chase made her way towards the Command Center and once she entered, she saw Starscream and Soundwave. She tensed up but tried not to show it. Once she entered, the two of them turned around and look at her.

**"You summoned me Commander?"**

**"Yes. Soundwave has discovered a deposit of Energon and I'm appointing you and a crew of miners to retrieve the Energon. Soundwave will give you the coordinates to find the Energon."**

She glanced at Soundwave and he stared back. She quickly look back at Starscream.

_All of this staring is so not helping me feel better._

**"R-right."**

She walked up to Soundwave who passed a locator device to her. But the whole time, she couldn't really make optic contact. She would steal a small glance but look back down again. And getting the device from him didn't help much either since her fingers lightly brushed against his. Once she got it she quickly left after Starscream dismissed her.

Once she was outside, she exhale deeply.

_That was intense. Well, my very first off world mission. Hope this one will go smoothly than the ones on Cybertron. _

And with that, she left to group a couple of Vehicons.

When Lunar Chase entered the Command Center, Soundwave was watching her every more. She looked tense and uneasy.

_Of course she would be, since that idiot of a doctor asked her. _

And when it was time for her to come up to him, she didn't look at him, she just look at her own footing. But he slightly tensed when her fingers accidentally brushed his fingers. He doesn't know whether she did that on purpose but he had a feeling that it was accidental. He watched like a hawk as she walked away and left.

Starscream noticed his change of behavior and looked at him.

**"What's wrong with you?"**

Soundwave look at him but just walked away. Starscream rolled his optics and turn around.


	9. Cave In

**Chapter 9 **

It's been 7 months since Megatron's departure and Lunar Chase started to talk to Soundwave again. Even though she still feels weird around him, she still has those mixed feelings.

But she wasn't the only one feeling that way. Soundwave felt nervous around her. He too was having mixed feeling but he can easily hide them. But since Lunar Chase has been hanging around him for decades, she learned how to read his emotions.

Lunar Chase was still pissed at Knock Out but she doesn't to show it because it will please him to see her like that.

Lunar Chase has been getting assignments from Starscream but it was all the same. Find Energon, get the miners, collect Energon, look for more. It was a never ending cycle and it was annoying her.

But this one was going to be the biggest yet.

Lunar Chase was standing in front of a not so tall mountain and her locator was spiking. Hovering above her was the Nemesis.

**"Oh yeah, this is a huge deposit." **She said through her commlink.

_**"Alright. We're coming down." **_said a miner named Tony.

The yellow elevator lowered down, along with a group of miners and drillers. Once they hit ground, the drillers began to drill through the rocky wall. The yellow beam went back up and in a couple of minutes, the Nemesis began to fly away.

That was always the plan; drop off a group of miners and leave. Then come back when the Energon is ready for delivery.

It took them a couple of hours to create a tunnel. As they miners digged, Lunar Chase scanned for Energon along the way. The locator beep lowly but then beep rapidly as she walked towards a wall. She blasted through and found some Energon crystals.

It was like that for hours, scanning, digging, and retrieving. So far, the Vehicons were retrieving the Energon crystals successfully and putting them into boxes. While they were doing that, Lunar Chase roam the inside of the mountain. She was doing it not only looking for more Energon but for some fun.

Lunar Chase kept on walking but as she was doing that, she began to think about these past few months.

_I'm glad I started to hang out with Soundwave again. He seemed pleased that I'm talking to him again. _

Then she slightly blushed remembering what Knock Out said to her at Germany.

_Now that I think about it, I think I am starting to really like Soundwave...even being near him makes my circuits tingle and I feel so warm. I wonder if he sees me more than a friend._

Lunar Chase blushed even more to the thought of her being with him. Then her locator device beeped loudly and she looked at it with a glare, ruining her pleasant thoughts.

She stood up and followed the beeping. As she walked, the signal was getting strong and she stopped until she was standing in front of a rocky wall.

**"Well, if there's more Energon, I guess it wouldn't hurt to dig a bit more."**

She changed her right hand into her blade and began to slash. Apparently, her blade wasn't so effective so she changed it into her blaster and began to shoot her way in. But what Lunar Chase didn't know what that the rocky wall was supporting the upper levels. The signal was getting stronger as she blasted her way even more. And just when she saw an Energon crystal, everything began to shake violently.

She look around in panic as rocks from the ceiling began to cave in on her.

_Oh scrap! _

She began to make a run for the exit.

Steve was on the upper level and was making sure that the other miners were doing their jobs right. He looked around and noticed something.

_Where's Lunar Chase?_

Right on cue, the ground below them began to shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and then they noticed that the shaking was getting stronger.

**"Everyone get out!"**

Everyone abandoned their posts and ran for the exit. Even some miners that were at other area felt the shake and ran out. Steve was near the exit, counting the miners but there was still no sign of Lunar Chase.

As miners past by him, he would ask them if they seen her but all said that they didn't. Fear began to crept into his spark.

**"I'm going in!"**

**"Are you crazy? You'll be crushed!" **said Tony,

**"Lunar Chase is still in there! I can't leave her!"**

**"No Steve! It's too-"**

But before Steve could run in, the tunnel began to get closed up by huge rocks. Steve and Tony jumped out of the way and the tunnel was caved whole group of Vehicons stared in horror, knowing that either Lunar Chase is crushed to death or is trapped.

_Scrap my life!_

Lunar Chase couldn't make it out on time and was caved in. Rocks buried her and surrounded her to the point where she is pinned down and can't get up. She was laying on her stomach and her hands and legs were in a crucial state. They were literally crushed, like flat crushed. She couldn't feel them and she noticed her Energon underneath the rocks.

**"It's a good thing Decepticons don't need oxygen. But if I'm not found in this mess, I'll rust to death."**

Her optics was the only thing that was giving off light.

_Oh Primus, please let the Decepticons find me..._

Then her optics narrowed in worry. _Soundwave..._

Steve quickly contacted the Nemesis and in a matter of seconds, Starscream picked up.

_**"What is it?"**_

**"Commander, there was a cave in at our mining position."**

_**"Did you at least collected enough Energon?"**_

**"Yes but that's not the main issue. Lunar Chase didn't come out in time so she's still in there."**

_**"What makes you think that she survived the cave in?"**_

Steve was silent for a few seconds but spoke again. **"Because I believe that she is alive and that she is in need of a rescue."**

"Starscream was quiet at the other line but sigh in anger. _**"Does your group have any mining tools?"**_

**"A few but yes."**

_**"Then start digging for her!"**_

**"But sir, we don't know where exactly she is underneath the rocks. We might accidentally drill her face off if we're drillling blindly. We need to know her exact location."**

Steve heard the Commander grumble in anger but sigh again. _**"Alright fine. I'll have Soundwave do that right now."**_

Starscream told Soundwave of Lunar Chase situation and told him that he was in charge to locate her. Once Starscream left, Soundwave began to panic. Right away, he found the Vehicon's location and tried tracking down Lunar Chase's signal. To his disappointment, there was no sign of Lunar Chase's Energon signal. He strengthen the signal but still nothing.

_The rocks must be scrambling her signal. If so, then there might be no way on locating her. _

But he was sure that he was not going to give up that easily! He tried again, typing away.

Steve and the Vehicons knew for sure that Lunar Chase wasn't too close to the entrance or the lower levels so they began to dig their way in. If it took them hours just to create a tunnel, then it would take even longer to recreate that same tunnel. The rocks were piled one on top of the other so they had to be extra careful to not have a huge boulder fall on them.

Steve and Tony were the ones panicking the most.

**"Do you think that she's alive?" **Tony asked as he removed a medium sized boulder out of the way.

**"Of course she is. If there's one thing I know is that she's not so weak. She'll pull through. Just like how she survived her trials."**

But even though Steve was thinking positive, he was well aware of the negative side of this situation.

Lunar Chase doesn't know how long she has been in her little cave but it felt like hours. She tried commlinking to the Nemesis but everything was static so she knew that her plan wasn't going to work. She tried moving her arms and legs but they were deeply buried underneath the rocks. She began to lose hope.

_This is just great. I faced metal-eating creatures, subzero temperature, got shot, bite, and punched at and now I'm going to die all alone, buried underneath rocks. _

She sighed sadly and tried looking around but she can do was look forward, her sides, down, and a little bit upward.

_Great, now I'm on the verge of tears. This sucks, I didn't get to...to tell him my feelings...now I regret it. I should have said something sooner or at least gave him a hint. Now he won't know since I'm going to die here! I'm so sorry, Soundwave._

She felt her spark sting a bit and she offlined her optics, to get some rest or accept her death.

Soundwave as getting frustrated by the hours. He tried almost everything! He strengthen her signal, tried looking fo gasps to find her signals. He even tried looking for a 'back door' but no luck at all.

_Lunar Chase might dying and I'm here, still trying to look for her!_

He rarely show his emotions but since he was alone, he slammed his hands on the keyboards in anger. Then he felt a warm feeling in his spark and he heard Lunar Chase saying his name. He didn't know how he knew this but he knows where exactly she is under the rocks.

He opened a ground bridge that lead to the location and he quickly walked through it.

Steve and Tony turned around when they saw the space bridge open up. And they were quite stun to see Soundwave walk out of the portal. They were expecting Soundwave or Knock Out or Breakdown. Soundwave walked pass the two and walked into the tunnel that wasn't so dug in. His spark began beat faster as he placed a hand on the nearest rock wall.

_She's close. She's right below us. _

This slightly made him panic since he doesn't know if the ground below them was stabled, especially with the weight of the drillers.

Lunar Chase was awaken by the sound of faint drilling. She tried locating the source of the sound but the noise bounce off the walls that it sounded like if it was coming everywhere. Fear crept into her spark, fearing that the drillers might drill her and kill her!

**"Hey! Can anyone hear me? Stop drilling!"**

But the drilling noise continued and she began to yell out again, hoping that if she could hear them, then they could hear her.

Soundwave suddenly got the feeling of fear. Sure, he was fearing for Lunar Chase's life but this feeling was different. If it's as though he felt what she was feeling.

_Are we..connected? If so, then that's the way I'm going to find Lunar Chase._

He followed to where her feelings were radiating the strongest. Steve and Tony quietly followed behind, helping dig through the rocks. Then everyone heard distant yelling. Everyone stopped and they heard _**"Stop drilling!" **_in the distant. But it was hard seeing where the yelling was coming from.

Soundwave felt her a bit to the left so he pointed to the left corner. The miners looked at each other but arranged the drillers to that area and began to dig. Soundwave followed right behind them, making sure to stop them when he felt Lunar Chase. After a couple of minutes, he stopped them and pointed down.

_We're right above her. She's just a few feet down. Lunar Chase, if can hear me, I'm coming for you._

_I'm coming for you._

Lunar Chase twitched and looked around.

_Is it just me or did I heard someone in my head? I must be going crazy or something like that._

She could hear the drilling sound getting closer to her. She tried yelling but she not so sure that it was working so she stop before she messes up her voice box.

She laid her chin on the ground but she felt her biology tingle in annoyance. She's been in that position for a while and her body is going numb.

_I hope they find me soon._

And then her prayer was answered as light pierced the dim green light that her optics were creating. She looked up as she saw the pointy part of the drill, several inches away from her face. She yelled in panic but the driller was retracted. All she saw was light and then footsteps. She automatically recognized those footsteps and smiled when she saw Soundwave looking down at her.

**You don't know how much it makes me happy to see you."**

**"Hey! how about us!" **Said Steve and Tony as they appeared.

She smiled up at them. **"You guys too!"**

Lunar Chase was rushed to the med bay for repairs. She was lucky enough not to lose too much Energon. Maybe another three hours than she would have been in a critical state.

Knock Out and Breakdown worked on her hands and legs for 2 weeks. Her feet were the easiest to fix but her hands was another thing. They had to find her either the same model or better ones plus, get her knew blasters and blades since they were crushed under the rocks.

When her feet were fixed, she was able to leave the med bay and walk around. But she wasn't able to go onto missions since she was walking around with no hands!

Starscream wasn't too upset since Lunar Chase and the Vehicons were able to retrieve enough Energon to last for quite some time.

**"But you should have been much more careful. Not only did you endanger your life but also the whole group that was with you! Troops aren't that easy to replace!"**

**"Yes sir. It won't happen again."**

When Lunar Chase left the Bridge, Steve greeted her and quietly laugh with her.

**"I know that it is his way of being worried."**

**"True to that. Well, I should go help out the others organize the Energon. See ya."**

Lunar Chase smiled as Steve walked away. She sigh, turned around and walk down the opposite direction of her chamber.

Soundwave, as usually, was making sure that everything was in order when the door slid open and Lunar Chase walked in.

**"Hey. Hope I'm not bothering you."**

He shook his head and turned back to the monitor. Lunar Chase walk up to him and stood by his side but made sure that she was giving him some space.

**"Man, I don't know how you and the crew did it but I'm amazed that you guys actually found me. And I should thank you for that."**

She look down at her hands and she gave off a nervous smile. **"If I was able to shake your hand or something like that, then I would but I can't."**

She want to rub the back of her neck but she couldn't since she has no hands. She pouted at the thought of being disabled.

Soundwave looked at her and he felt what she was feeling. Annoyance, at her disability. He fully turned to her and looked at her.

Lunar Chase looked back at him and tilted her head. **"What's wrong?"**

He raised his left hand and grasp her arm. She tensed when she saw this sudden action. When she saw that he wasn't going to do anything, she look back at him.

_I know that she was thinking of me during the time she was buried. I don't know exactly but all of those emotions were directed to me. But she might know that I was thinking of her as well. _

He raised his other hand and placed it on her cheek. She tensed but didn't pull back. Once again, she looked at him.

_Lunar Chase. I want you to hear me. Hear my voice. Know that I'm trying to communicate with you. With my spark. Know that I'm trying to tell you that I care for you. That I love you._

He slightly pulled her head closer to his but softly pulled it down. He brought his face to her and placed his forehead onto her's.

Lunar Chase's spark began to accelerating! _What is he doing? Why is doing this? What's going on? _

Her body was still tensed, not in fear, but in surprise. But as the moments passed by, her body to relax and she found herself being pulled into him. Her body began to heat up a bit. _If only I had hands, I would embrace him. _

Suddenly, she felt his hand leg of her arm and somehow wrap around her waist. She began to heat up even more. _Does he know what I'm thinking?_

_Lunar Chase._

She heard the same voice again but this time, he said her name with a purr which made her spark jump.

_Can you hear my voice?_

She look up at him. _Is that your voice?_

_Yes, Lunar Chase. _She felt his grip around her waist tighten. _My Lunar Chase._

Her optics widen and she blushed.

Knock Out finally found the right model for Lunar Chase's new arms and was looking for her. He went to her chamber but she wasn't there. Rec room? Nope. Bridge? Nada.

Then he snap his fingers. _She must be hanging out with her Soundwave. _

Knock Out is still convinced that Lunar Chase has a thing for Soundwave and he was still prepared to prove it.

He made his way to the Communication Center but for the two who are inside, they weren't paying attention to their surroundings, only on each others, that they didn't hear Knock Out's footsteps.

He entered, holding his data pad. **"Lunar Chase. I found the perfect-oh my Primus!"**

Both Lunar Chase and Soundwave looked at him in sudden surprised. Kncok Out, who was also surprised, just stared at them, with his mouth slightly open. He saw everything! From to Lunar Chase's 'in love' look to how Soundwave was holding her. And their position! Now who doesn't call that they are an item!

Lunar Chase's face turn a bright red, and quickly pulled away from Soundwave. But in a way to hurt his feelings. **"I-It's not what it looks like! We were just-!"**

**"I knew it~~! And now I have proof!" **But he quickly went silent when he noticed Soundwave's body language. First, it was caring and gentle and now, it's furious and annoyed.

Knock Out cleared his voice box and quickly explained that her hands were ready and waiting.

**"O-okay! I'm coming!"**

With a final, quick glance at Soundwave, she exit the Communication Center with Knock Out. Along the way, Knock Out was teasing her, annoying her even more.

_He's lucky that I don't have hands or I will have ruin his paint job!_

_I was so close! That blasted doctor just had to ruin it! But, there will be other chances. She will soon know who I feel for her. And I hope that this little moment will give her some hints. _

He turn back to the monitor and made sure that everything was in order. But his thoughts were on Lunar Chase so he picked the med bay camera and saw that Knock Out was already putting her new hands. All he did was stare at her. They was she moved, the way she looked, her smile, her body language, everything.

As he watched, he replayed a song that he heard when he arrived to Earth, while he was looking for his vehicle mode.

_**I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)**_  
><em><strong>Pretty Young Thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tender Lovin' Care<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll Take You There<strong>_


	10. Road Rage

**Chapter 10 - Road Rage!**

A couple of months have passed and Knock Out haven't stopped teasing her about that moment she had with would say things that he picked up from Earthlings to confuse her. Later on, she would find out and blush like mad, making her rear lights turn on (which are on both of her hips).

But ever since that day, they both became much more closer. She would hug him to surprise him, which never works and he would place his forehead on hers and they would stay like that for a few minutes.

But even though they became closer than before, their relationship didn't actually go to the next step.

Missions has gone by and the Decepticons have a huge stock on Energon. That means, there won't be any missions for the time being, which made Lunar Chase a bit annoyed.

She was sitting on the outside hangar of the Nemesis and watching the clouds pass by. This was one her favorite places to get some quiet time. Sure, there's the humming sound of the engine of the Nemesis but watching the scenery pass by her, she felt at peace. And it was quite interesting to watch the different type of environment they encounter along the way. From space, to icy mountains, to a tropical rain forest. Earth was amazing to her. She didn't see why most of the Decepticons hated this planet.

_I'm going to be stuck in this ship until something good happens. But since I'm stuck here, I guess I could go and talk with Soundwave or with Steve...who should I visit first?_

Lunar Chase couldn't make up her mind. She stood up and went back inside, deciding that she would take a walk around the Nemesis.

She must have walk that ship a thousand times or more! But it was good use some of your energy, instead of being a coach potato.

As she made a turn, she bumped into Knock Out, who looked like he was sneaking around.

**"What are you doing?" **Lunar Chase asked as he look around a bit.

**"Nothing. What are you doing?"**

**"Walking around since there's nothing to do."**

**"Well...I guess telling you won't hurt..." **he looked around again and stared back at him. **"Want to go racing with the humans?"**

Lunar Chase raised an optic brow. **"Racing? Humans have that sport?"**

**"Well, not similar to the ones on Cybertron but still just exciting. A little. So? What do you say? Since you don't got nothing to do at the moment."**

Lunar Chase began to think about it for a few seconds but shrug her shoulders and nod her head.

************************************************************

On the other side of the ground bridge, it was night time. They were on the outskirts of a unknown city. From a distance, they both hear car engines, lots of them. Knock Out transformed and began to drive away and Lunar Chase quickly followed.

During these months, Knock Out and Breakdown tinted her windows so dark that it was almost impossible to see in the car. That way, the humans wouldn't know that this is car that has no driver.

As they drove down the street, Lunar Chase saw lights up ahead and as they got closer, she saw cars and humans. She learned that the vehicles were sparkless and has nothing to do with Cybertron.

As they drove by, the humans began to stare at them. Lunar Chase began to get nervous since most of the humans were looking at her. She heard them talk about BMW i8 and she knew that this car mod was not in stores so she guess that they were curious to see how it ended up here and who's the belonger.

Then her comlink went off. _**"There's a new race going to happen in a few minutes. Follow me and get ready."**_

She replied in her comlink, not wanting the humans hearing them speak. **"How does this race work?"**

_**"You just follow the tracks, get in first place and win. Simple as that. Oh. The humans play dirty but not as dirty as the ones on Cybertron. The race is about to start. Let's go."**_

Lunar Chase quickly followed Knock Out and saw several other cars lined up in front of her. A man stood in front of the whole group, holding a flashlight. She heard engines starting and it defeated her audio receptor. The man held the flashlight and the the light was turned on.

All of the cars speed off, including Knock Out, dodging the man. Lunar Chase quickly speed off too, already behind Knock Out.

_**"You don't have to be behind me. Say, why not make this as a challenge. Catch me if you can!"**_

And he increased his speed and passed two other drivers. Lunar Chase accepted his challenge and easily passed the other drivers. In a couple of seconds and she and Knock Out were tied for first place. They drove down a mountain trail and into the city. It must have been really late since there was hardly anyone around so they speed through the streets with ease.

But again, they didn't notice a certain drone following them.

**********************************************************

Soundwave was tired of standing and decided to sit down on his stool as he watched the monitors. There was nothing to do at the moment and Lunar Chase hasn't paid him a visit.

_I wonder what she's doing?_

He viewed all of the cameras but didn't see her.

_I know that Starscream didn't give her a mission...wait a second...I didn't notice Knock Out either...Son of a glitch. _

He realized that the ground bridge was used a few hours ago so he decided to see where the location was sent.

Tokyo, Japan. Shuto Expressway.

_Figures. A huge network of expressways. A perfect place to race. But the ground bridge shows that they were in the mountain region. I guess I'll start there first._

Soundwave opened the ground bridge and sent Lazerbeak through. The drone successfully went through the ground bridge and it already found Lunar Chase and Knock Out signals so it quickly went after them. And in no time, Lazerbeak spotted them speeding down a road. Soundwave clench his fist in anger and kept on watching.

_What are they doing and why are they driving so fast?_

Apparently, Soundwave has been cooped up in the Nemesis and he never heard of street racing. Besides, he's an aerial bot so he wouldn't know anything that has to do with wheels and rims!

He kept on watching them, not knowing that they were actually racing and not just cruising around. He felt anger and jealousy rising within him.

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em>Oo, oo, ooo<em>

***************************************************************************

Lunar Chase was speeding with all of her might and she slowly began to pass Knock Out. But then a sharp turn came towards them and she tried turning but she failed and began to flipped. She flipped and spunned so much that she fell of the railing and down a few Out drived on ahead, taking the lead while Lunar Chase tired her best not to transformer for fear someone might see her.

Lazerbeak stop following Knock Out and focused it's attention on Lunar Chase who was back on her tires and began to slowly drive away.

Soundwave was pissed. Not only that she was careless but he noticed that she hurt herself in the process! Not only that but Knock Out just left her there!

_Idiot of a doctor! _

***********************************************************

_Man, what a tumble. At least there weren't any humans around to notice me flip back upright. Hmm..but why am I getting this unknown anger feeling? I should find Knock Out. Looks like he won. I won't hear the end of it. _

She kept on driving and absorb the fancy lights that Tokyo was giving off. But as she drove by, lots of the humans were staring at her, admiring her vehilce mode designs. Feeling bashful, she speed off.

**********************************************************

Lunar Chase was in the mountain region and was sitting ona fallen log, wondering where was the doctor.

_He must have went and race some more. Should have known. Sometimes I feel that he's a bit more free-spirit than I am. And I'm younger than him!_

Just then, she heard a familiar car engine and saw Knock Out making his way towards her. He transformed and stood a few feet away from her.

**"Looks like I'm faster than you." **He said with a triumphant smirk.

**"That's no fair! I didn't know how to make that turn! I don't use my vehicle mode as much as you do! Especially since you do these street races with the humans."**

**"Whatever, you're just jealous."**

**"Shaddup!"**

*********************************************************

The two exit the other side of the ground bridge and they were shocked to see Soundwave on the other side. And judging from his body language, he was not happy.

**"Ah oh. Looks like your sweet-spark found out about our little activity." **Knock Out said and smirk when he saw Lunar Chase getting red face.

Lazerbeak returned to Soundwave a few minutes before the two returned from their 'cruised' but it was obvious to the two that they were being spied on.

Lunar Chase twitched when a wave of rage overflowed her body but she wasn't the one who was generating it. She focused on the feeling and she felt a tug towards Soundwave.

_Am I actually feeling what he is feeling? _

She realized that he wasn't fully angry at her but at Knock Out. Then everything happened in a blur. Soundwave had pinned Knock Out to the ground with his tentacles and had a blade extracted from one of his arms, and he was pointing it to Knock Out's face, that was full of surprise and a bit of fear. Soundwave's other hand was on Knock Out's throat and his food was on Knock Out's chest, preventing him to get up.

Soundwave replayed the footage of Lunar Chase and Knock Out speeding through the street until the time where Lunar Chase fell over and Knock Out just left her.

**"Soundwave! You got it all wrong! We were racing with humans! Just for sport!" **Lunar Chase tried explaining the enrage Communication Chief.

**"It's true!" **Knock Out choked. **"Since the Nemesis has gotten really boring...I decided to invite Lunar Chase...to an underground race with the...humans! But she doesn't...know how to turn correctly...in sharp turns! This doesn't mean...that I have a thing...for your sweat-spark! Besides...she's not my type..." **

**"Okay, now that's just rude."**

**"What is going on here!"**

The three of them looked and saw Starscream at the doorway, looking furious.

**"Soundwave! Why are you attacking Knock Out? What's your malfunction!"**

Soundwave wordlessly stared at Starscream but slowly released Knock Out and walked out of the room. Lunar Chase lastly felt frustration and displeasure radiating from him. .

*******************************************************************

After from what happened, Lunar Chase went off to get a ride along in a isolated town in the United States. She had to clear her processor.

_After the cave in accident, Soundwave has been acting differently. It's like he's becoming close to me. As if he wants to..._

She blushed deeply at that last thought. Then she sigh.

_Will there be anyway for me to explain that there's nothing going on between me and the doctor? I hope so so that he won't be mad at me or Knock Out. _

Lunar Chase gasped and hit the brakes because a few feet away from her was a human femme crossing the road. The human twitched when she heard the shrieking of the tires and turn to stare at Lunar Chase. The last thing Lunar Chase saw was the femme's solid grey eyes before colliding with her.

The femme flew a few feet back and landed on her side. Lunar Chase skid to a stop and still in vehicle mode, she stared at the femme.

_Oh Primus..is she...still alive? _

Lunar Chase slowly drove up to the femme and saw that she was slightly wounded but breathing. But her facial expression showed that she was in pain. Lunar Chase scanned the area and saw that the humans were asleep and didn't hear the crashed.

Lunar Chase transformed and picked up the human. But the femme moaned in pain which made Lunar Chase pull her hand back in fear. But she tried again, slowly and carefully this time, and she successfully picked up the human into her hands. She stared at the human for a few more minutes.

The human had med-length of...something..it felt soft on Lunar Chase's hands. She didn't know what it was but it was orange and it covered the femme's helm and a bit of her forehead. She was a peach color and she was wearing white and black armor. Dark blue denim legs and black stabilizing servos.

Then a wave of panic engulf her.

_What do I do? I just crashed into a native and she's in need of repairs! But I don't know where to take her! I don't even know where or how the humans get repaired! Maybe...maybe Knock Out should know! Yeah! But he wouldn't want to help me out, let alone a human. Scrap! What should I do?_

Lunar Chase looked at the human again and gulped loudly. She might regret the decision she made up.

*******************************************************

After exiting the ground bridge, she looked around and quietly tip toed to the med bay. She somehow was able to get the human inside of her without crushing her.

She decided to take the human with her and she planned to beg Knock Out to heal the human.

_But I'm going to have to think up a good excuse for him to repair the femme. _

She made a turn and she spotted the med bay. Instead of tip toeing, she made a run for it to the med bay. She entered the med bay and was fortunate to see that Knock Out was still in. But when he turned to look at her, he wasn't happy. Lunar Chase frown.

_He's still upset about what happened earlier. _

**"Well? What do you want?"**

**"Oh..um..how can I explain it?"**

**"Just spit it out already!"**

**"Okay okay. Sheesh." **Lunar Chase slightly transformed her torso and began to fish out the human. Knock Out raised an optic brow at her until she showed him the human.

**"Wha-why did you bring a human here?"**

**"Shush!" **She looked around and stared back at him. **"I was on a quiet drive in an isolated town. But then I accidentally...crashed into this human. I didn't know what to do next and I saw that she needed repairs so..." **She looked at him and gave of a nervous smile.

Knock Out stared at her in shock and then at the human. **"You can not be serious. You want **_**me **_**to patch this **_**human**_** up? No way! After what Soundwave did to me, I don't think so!"**

**"Oh come on! It's not like I told him to fight you! I was surprised to see him even attack you like that. But please, I beg of you. I don't know why but I feel bad that I caused this to the human."**

**"Then you fix it up."**

**"You and I both know that I don't have any experience in the medical field. What if I mess up and cause even more pain to the human? Or worse?"**

**"Oh well. It's your lost."**

Lunar Chase began to get angry and was so tempted to ruin his paint job. Knock Out stared back at her and saw that she was actually serious about the human. He knew that she wasn't going to leave him until he heals up the human. With the shrug, he extend his hand towards Lunar Chase and stared at the human.

Lunar Chase didn't get him at first but realized that he wants her to hand over the human. She carefully passed him the femme and he took her to the table. He then took his data pad and began to search up human anatomy.

**"This may or may not take awhile."**

**"I had a feeling. I'll stay to make sure the human gets well."**

**"What? You don't trust me?"**

**"Well...since this is a human patient, you might make a mistake..."**

Knock Out took this as a challenge and found a perfect picture of the human body. He took his scanner and scanned the human. He saw that the human's leg and arm were in need of repair and found solutions to patch it up.

**"Hmm...ya know, this isn't so different from our anatomy. All the femme needs is a case to make the bones adjust themselves in the right position. But where am I going to find the right size for this human?"**

He began to look around and Lunar Chase began to look too, feeling as though she should help. After minutes of searching, Knock Out found something suitable for the human. He found four very small and thin poles and place two between the human's leg and arm. He made Lunar Chase help him as he wrapped a metallic band around the human's arm and leg. When he was finished, he gave the human to Lunar Chase.

**"She might wake up the next day or in a couple of minutes. I would suggest you should take her to your chambers and not let ANYONE in."**

**"Yeah. And thanks."**

**"Whatever."**

******************************************************

Lunar Chase entered her chamber and softly put the human on her table. She noticed that the human was shivering, showing that she was cooled. Sadly enough, Lunar Chase doesn't have anything that would heat up the human's body temperature.

Lunar Chase frown and sat on her berth.

_Man, this day was crazy. First losing a race to Knock Out, then having him attacked by Soundwave, and then crashing into a human! Speaking of Soundwave, I wonder if he's feeling a bit better._

She put a few objects surrounding the human, just in case if anyone was going to enter, and left.

****************************************************

She stood in front of Soundwave's chamber door.

She first went to his usual spot but he wasn't there. She checked everywhere but saw that he wasn't there until she realized that he must be recharging.

She raised her hand but stop before knocking on the door.

_He must be recharging by now. I should just talk to him tomorrow...but.._

She gulped and quietly entered his chamber. The room was dark but her optics adjusted to the dark and she saw him laying on his berth. His arms were laying besides him and it looked like as though he was staring at the ceiling. She thought that he might be awake but she got a drowsy sensation from him.

_He's asleep. So why am I doing in here?_

She quietly approach his sleeping form and stared at him. Her spark began to tingle and she blushed deeply.

_He looks so...calm...as though in peace..._

She was tempted to run her hand on his visor but she kept her hand back. She turned around and began to walk away but then she felt something slither around her waist. She look back and saw Soundwave sitting up, staring at her.

**"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I thought you might be awake but you weren't and I knew that it was a mistake-"**

She felt his tentacle slightly tug her towards him. She look at him but slowly began to walk towards him. As she walked, he place his feet on the floor but he was still sitting on his berth. Soon, she was only a few inches away from him. He stared up at her and she stared down at him.

Soundwave already sense her when she was standing outside his door and just pretended to be recharging. But he didn't want her to leave so soon. He admit, he loved the thought of her looking at him while he slept. It slightly aroused him.

He softly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Lunar Chase gasped as Soundwave rested his helm on her stomach. She blushed but relax.

_Can you hear me, my Lunar Chase?_

_Yes. _She offline her optics. _What happened today with Knock Out, it's not what you think. He and I, we aren't going out. We're just friends. Besides, there's no way i'll fall for him. _

His grip tightened around her. _Are you sure? _

_I'm positive. _She onlined her optics and look at him. _Tell me Soundwave, why are you acting so strange? As though you want to get..._

_Closer to you? Because I'm trying to. I want you to be mine. And mine only._

He look up at her and she blushed. He then stood up and now she had to look up at him. Again, he laid his forehead on her forehead.

_I know you have strong feeling towards him. And this hasn't been happening from the cave in but I've been noticing that you were fond of me when you were younger. You may not have thought of it as this but now you are. Be mine, Lunar Chase._

Her body tingle when he said her name. Her arms began to find their way around his neck and she pulled him closer, bodies touching. She could hear his spark pulsating and he could feel what he was feeling.

Love, compassion, longing, and a bit of lust.

But she was also feeling the same way. She smiled as she remember all the times she hanged out with him and saw how she slowly began to get close to him. She stared at him and softly ran a hand on the side of his face.

He was slightly taken back but he began to feel happy, knowing that she was accepting him.

_You may or may not have a face but..._ She kiss his visor, thinking if that's where his lips might be and smiled at him. _That's the best I can do. _

He nod his head and embraced her again.

*************************************************************

Bailey began to sturr and woke up. But then her body began to feel pain.

_Oh God. What happened to me? All I heard were tires and then I felt a huge wave of pain. Then, nothing. Where am I anyway? _

She ran her okay hand but as far as she can reach, she couldn't tell what or where she's at.

**"Oh boy, what am I going to do now? Blind and handicapped."**

But Bailey was sure not expecting that she would encounter alien lifeforms when Lunar Chase would return to her chamber.


	11. New Experience

**Chapter 11**

Bailey was fully awake now and wanted to know where she was at. She tried sitting up but a wave of pain overflow her body. She gasped in pain but laid back down. She then decided to shift her body to the left, seeing if she could move inch by inch. It was slightly painful and she was only able to use her not broken arm. As she kept on shifting, her good hand touched something metallic. She ran her hand up, as far as she can reach, but she noticed that it was something tall.

**"Must be a wall. But...it doesn't feel like one."**

She tried shifty upward but the pain was too much so she stopped to rest.

_Man, this is draining all of my energy...think i'll just..._

And soon, Bailey was asleep again.

Lunar Chase was still being embraced by Soundwave. She had her head laid on his chest, careful not to disturb Lazerbeak. Then she felt him lean backwards and he around her waist and began to travel down her hips. Her face heat up and before she could say anything,

Soundwave was sitting on his berth and she was sitting on his lap. By sitting on his lap, she was slightly taller. She stared at him and he look back. Then, she placed her lips on his forehead and began to softly trace his forehead outlines with her lips. Soundwave wrapped one of his arms around her waist and place his other hand on her back, pulling her closer.

Lunar Chase began to sense that he was getting nervous. She looked at him. **"Are you okay?"**

He slightly look down. _**Remember when you were younger and that you asked me that if I had a face?**_

_**Of course I did. Wait, you actually have a face?"**_

He nod his head.

_**Why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Because I don't want the others knowing.**_

She tilted her head. _**And why's that?**_

_**It's a personal thing...but if you must know, is that I believe that if I reveal my face, I feel exposed. My foes would be able to read me more easily and I'll be more vulnerable towards them. Do you understand?**_

She smiled and nod her head. _**If it's not too much, may I see your face?**_

He looked at her and hesitated a bit but she saw him began to retract his visor. Her optics widen as she saw his face.

He had solid purple optics and a thin lips. A grey face and two lines that connect to his optics trail down to his lips. There were some evidence of battle scars but Lunar Chase didn't wanted to point them out.

_**So this is how you look like underneath the visor. **_

Soundwave looked away and Lunar Chase her head. _**I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry.**_

_**No, you didn't offend me. **_

He looked back at her and she smiled warmly at him.

That's what he loved most about her. Her smile. It always make his spark flutter and he would feel warm , when she was just a sparkling and she would give him a big smile, he would be either surprised or taken back but over time, he began to love that smile.

Lunar Chase softly place her hand on the side on his face, which made him tense. She felt the urge to pull away but he placed his hand on her's and relax in her touch. She traced some of his battle scars until one lead to his lips.

She barely stopped on his upper lip and just stared at it. Soundwave stared at her, their faces very close to one another. He stared at her lips and began to feel desire. Without a second thought, he closed the gap between them.

Lunar Chase's optics widen but she kissed back.

_**Your lips...they're so smooth and soft.**_

_**Your are the same. Just how I imagine. **_

She blushed at that comment and pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip. She didn't know what that meant but she felt his tongue repeat the same action. As though she was under a spell, her slightly opened her mouth and let him roam around.

She moan in his mouth as his tongue rubbed against her's. He slowly ran his hand up and down her spine, which made her whole body shiver. This his kisses trail down to her neck and she would gasp and moan when he found a tender spot. As he kept on kissing her, he spoke through her mind.

_**Lunar Chase, I want to spark bond with you.**_

She looked at him with wide optics and he looked back, breaking the kiss.

_**Would you do me the honors of being my spark mate?**_

_**Soundwave...**_But she slightly looked away. _**I'm sorry but I can't...it's too soon and I feel as though I'm not ready to take that step. **_

She felt sadness overflow her and look at him. But then his mood began to change, he still felt sad but she felt that he understood her.

_**Alright. I'm sorry if I was jumping ahead. It's just...I want to be your spark mate and I fear that some bot might take my place.**_

_**What? There's no way any bot else would take your place. Soundwave, I love you, and you only. **_

She kissed his forehead and he embraced her.

_**Would you recharge with me for tonight. **_

Before Lunar Chase could respond, she remember about the Earthling that was in her chambers. She began to panic a bit. Soundwave felt this and thought that he was jumping ahead again and shook his head.

_**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. **_

_**Oh no! It's not that or anything...it's something else...**_

_**Oh? And what is that 'something else'?**_

Lunar Chase knew that she could tell him for fear that he might get angry at her for bring a human onto their ship. And worse, that he would take the human to Starscream and would be turn into a burn mark on the floor!

_**Ah, what the pit. It's only for tonight, right?**_

_**Are you sure? Since you're my sweet spark, you better get use to sleeping with me. **_

Lunar Chase blushed but smiled. She got off of his lap and she crawled onto the berth. Lunar Chase laid next to the wall and Soundwave laid down, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against him and listened to this spark humming.

The sound that it was radiating was like a lullaby to her and she began to doze off to sleep.

First thing that Lunar Chase did when she woke up is to check on the human. She speed down the hallway, almost crashing into Vehicons. She apologized as she passed by them. She skid to a stop, almost tripping and entered her chamber.

She look around it and sigh in relief.

_Just how I left it. _

She walked up to her table and saw that the items that she used to surround the human was still in place and began to removed them. As she put the stuff aside, she gazed at the recharging human.

_She looks so peaceful but I could see that she's still in pain. I wonder if she'll wake up soon. Wait! What do I do when she does wake up! She would know of our existence! Oh Pit!_

And she must have jinx herself because at the corner of her optic, she saw the human stirring and has awaken from recharge.

Bailey didn't felt so sleepy anymore and her body was telling her to wake up. Lunar Chase stood still, pretending not to be here. Bailey tried getting up but the pain prevented her.

**"Great. I'm still in pain. Man, why hasn't anyone contacted me?"**

_What should I do? Should I talk to her? She does seem concern...wait..doesn't she notice me?_

Lunar Chase waved her hand in front of the human's face but gain no reaction.

_That's odd. Doesn't her optics work?_

Bailey felt a breeze in front of her face a few seconds ago and look around. **"A window must be opened."**

_What should I do? Should I just talk to her? I think I should or she might go insane._

Lunar Chase built up the courage, took a few steps towards the human and cleared her voice box and saw that she got the human's attention. The human began to look around in curious and wonder.

**"Who's there?"**

**"Do you know where you are?"**

The human raised an optic brow. **"No. I do not. Who are you and where am I?"**

**"How can you not know? Can't you see what's going on around you?"**

**"Umm..no I can not because I can not see. I'm blind."**

Lunar Chase was taken back. _The human can't see?_**"If you can't see, why don't you get your optics replaced?"**

**"I'm guessing 'optics' refers as eyes. Well, it costs a lot of money and it's very dangerous. I'm not willing to risk that. Anyway, you haven't told me where I am and who are you."**

**"And neither have you. But, since you asked first...well...I honestly don't know who to explain this..."**

Again, the human raised her optic brow.

**"Okay. My name is Lunar Chase and I'm from the planet called Cybertron. At this moment, you are on the Nemesis, the Decepticon Warship. I accidentally crashed into you and, feeling guilty, I decided to have the Decepticon medic check you out and I let you sleep in my chamber. But to make sure that no bot would see you, I concealed you with the items I had on my desk."**

The human just had a stun look on her face but then she began to laugh. Lunar Chase tired to quiet her by shushing at her but the human slowly stopped laughing.

**"Do you honestly think that I'll believe your story? Aliens? Seriously? If you told me that story when I was 8, then I would have believed you."**

Lunar Chase twitched in irritation and huffed at the human's attitude.

_I save her life and this is what I get? _**"Well, if I were your every day Earthling, would they be able to do this?"**

Lunar Chase grabbed the human by the back of her armor and was surprised to see that it was loose. The human yelled out in surprise and Lunar Chase put the human on her palm. She began to poke the human on the cheek and couple a times until it annoyed the Earthling.

**"Now do you believe? Or do I have to do other things to convince you?"**

**"N-no...I'm a believer now...is this...your hand?"**

**"Why, yes it is."**

Lunar Chase tensed when the Earthling began to slowly ran her small hand on Lunar Chase's fingers.

Bailey slowly traced the fingers to the palm and to the wrist. **"Oh yeah. This is a hand."**

**"Urgh..yes..."**

**"Sorry if I disturbed you. That is the only way for me to see. I had to touch things in order to have an image in my head. Unless you can describe it to me. But most people aren't good at it so I have to touch them. Not that way though!"**

**"Okay. I guess I understand. Now, mind telling me your name?"**

**"Oh! My name is Bailey."**

Lunar Chase smiled but then heard foot step down the corridor. She whispered to Bailey. **"Keep quiet."**

Bailey held her breath and listen to the footsteps getting closer. Both stayed quiet as the footsteps passed by and it went silent.

Bailey sigh in relief. **"Why did we had to stay quiet?"**

**"Because no bot else besides me knows that you're here. And if they do find out, you'll end up being a pile of ashes."**

Bailey gulped and shivered at a picture of ashes on the ground appeared in her mind. **"Wait. If you're the only one that knows that I'm here, then what am I supposed to do? I can't just stay here forever."**

**"That's true. Like I said before, I only brought you here because you were injured. And I don't think that it would be wise to take you to your home since the other Earthlings would be curious and start questioning you. And I can't let that happen."**

**"I see. No one can know about your existence...does that mean that I can never leave?"**

**"Yeah."**

_Oh this is just great! Blind, crippled, and now I'm trapped here forever! _

Bailey was so tempting to yell out in frustration but she knew that there's more alien robots walking around so she kept quiet.

**"If I'm going to be trapped here forever, what am I supposed to do?"**

_That's a good question. She can't leave my chamber room without no bot knowing about her. Well, I could hide her in my torso like before but I can't be doing that forever. And she would get bored and-_

Lunar Chase's thoughts were stopped when she heard a grumble and a weak vibration on her hand. She looked down and saw Bailey holding her stomach.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Um...I don't think you would have anything to eat? For humans?"**

Lunar Chase took swift and careful steps for not wanting to upset Bailey, who was currently inside Lunar Chase's torso. She passed by several Vehicons which she just gave them a small yet nervous smile and walked away.

She made her way to the Energon Storage and made sure that no one was around.

Lunar Chase was amazed to see how much Energon that she and her fellow miners collected. The whole room was almost packed with cargo of Energon which let Lunar Chase have a long break.

Lunar Chase slightly opened up her torso and gently pulled Bailey out. Bailey look a bit gorgy and ill looking.

**"Ugh...even with soft stepping, I still got sick..."**

**"Does that mean you're not hungry?"**

**"I'll still eat..."**

Lunar Chase set her down and quickly took a small amount of energon and squished it down. Bailey heard several noises but didn't know what was going on. **"What are you doing?"**

**"Getting your food ready."**

**"Okay...so, how does the room looks like?"**

Lunar Chase looked around and began to describe the whole room to Bailey. Bailey was amazed as she place all the pieces of information in her head as it turned into a huge image.

**"Wow! This room is really advance!"**

**"Shush! The others might hear you. Anyway, it's ready." **

Lunar Chase took the small bowlful of energon and went up to Bailey. She took a small amount on a spoon and told Bailey to open her mouth. Bailey raised an eyebrow but did what she was told.

Then she tasted something awful! She couldn't even explain it! Unfortunately for her, she accidentally swallowed it. When she did, she felt an electric surge go through her whole body and she went limp.

**"B-Bailey? Are you okay? Hey! Wake up!"**

Lunar Chase softly nudged Bailey but all she let out was a quiet groan, as though she was in pain.

_Oh scrap! The energon must have done this to her! Pit! What was I thinking? She's human! Of course it won't mix well with her!_

Lunar Chase pick Bailey up and put her back inside her torso and went to the med bay.

**"You expect me to heal up this flesh bag after your stupid action! Especially when you are the one looking after it? There's no way I'm doing it since it's your responsibility!"**

Lunar Chase has been begging for Knock Out's help but nothing she says work. Bailey was in her hands, breathing but unconscious and by the look on her face, she was in pain.

**"Besides! I don't know what happens when Energon enters an Earthling's body! There could be many results or one."**

**"Well I hope that one results doesn't end up killing her!"**

Lunar Chase was so angry at herself. She crashes into a human, causing severe damages on her and while she tries to heal her, she causes another damage to the human without knowing!

**"Why do you care so much about the human? Don't tell me you're starting to care for this species?"**

**"It's not that...I mean, how can I start to care for them when she's the first one I met? And like I said, I feel responsible..." **

**"But I guess you're still so young to take care of a pet." **He said with a smirk.

"**Shut up! Ya know what? I don't need your 'expert medical help'!"**

And with that, she was out of the door.

Lunar Chase was in her chamber and was staring at Bailey as she slept on her berth.

_Why am I being so attached to Bailey? Am I truly starting to care for her species?_

Then she heard Bailey mumble in her sleep. **"Bailey?"**

**"I like...chocolate milk..."**

Lunar Chase was slightly taken back with that statement. **"Are you feeling okay?"**

_That was a stupid question..._

Suddenly, Bailey sat up and yelled out loud. **"GET TO THE CHOPPA!" **With a small laugh, she fell backwards and kept on mumbling things that Lunar Chase couldn't hear.

_What in Primus name was that?_

Then she heard footsteps getting closer to her chamber and she quickly hid Bailey, who was slightly laughing, into her torso again. Right when her torso rearrange itself to normal, her chamber door opens up and Soundwave walks in.

_**I sense that you are troubled for the past several cycles. Is something wrong?**_

_**N-nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. **_

Lunar Chase whole body shiver, knowing that Soundwave was staring at her and she felt that he didn't believe her.

_**If there was something bothering me, you know I would tell you right? I mean, remember the times when I felt down or I needed to talk to someone, I always go to you. Remember?**_

_**Of course I do. **_

_**See? Nothing to-**_

But their spark communication stopped when Soundwave heard muffled singing coming from Lunar Chase. But her mouth was closed and it didn't sound like her at all.

_**"Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley...low...I will survive! I'm a survivor...I'm gonna...make it!"**_

The two stared at each other while the singing continued. Soundwave pointed at Lunar Chase's torso and Lunar Chase pretended to not know what was going on so she just shrug..

_**Lunar Chase, don't lie to me. **_He said with a very serious and strict voice.

Lunar Chase sigh and hung her head in defeat. _**Alright. **_

She opened her torso and pulled out Bailey who was still mumbling nonsense. Soundwave was slightly taken back to see the Earthling but he regain his posture and stared at Lunar Chase. _**What type of malfunction caused you to bring a human to our ship?**_

_**Just listen to me. The only reason I brought the human on board was that I accidentally crashed into her and she needed repairs. So I patched her up but then she got hungry and I...I gave her some Energon and she ended up being...like this.**_

Soundwave shook his head. _**You should have left the human in the first place. **_

_**I couldn't. It's my fault she's like this and it's my responsibility to fix her up.**_

_**You should risk exposing our race to the humans? If this human tells it's allies, then we'll be track down and be experiments to them!**_

_**I don't think she has any connections to those type of humans! The other humans may not believe her. Besides, I wasn't intending on letting her go. I also thought the same thing has you did but I wasn't going overboard with the thought. **_

Bailey stirred in Lunar Chase's grasp and Lunar Chase noticed that she had her eyes slightly open. But then Bailey closed her eyes again and went limp.

_**You will have to tell the Commander and our Lord about this song. The human cannot stay a secret forever. **_

_**I know that but I fear the worse. Like; what if the Commander and/or our Lord kills her off. It isn't her fault that she's here. I should be the one to be punish. **_

Soundwave twitched at the thought of her being punished in any way but she did had a point. He cares for her deeply but her action on bring a human on board is unacceptable.

Lunar Chase look at Bailey but she was still limp. _I can't let anything bad happen to her. Even if it kills me._

_**Soundwave, please give this human a chance.**_

_**A chance? At what? Humans are small and weak. They're useless.**_

_**Well, what if we didn't make her useless? Maybe there's something that she can do for the Decepticon cause? **_

_**Are you suggesting to experiment on her?**_

Now it was Lunar Chase's turn to be taken back. But she quickly shook her head. _**Of course not but there has to be something that she could be useful in. **_

_**Lunar Chase, don't you think it would be better if we discuss this with every bot? We both cannot suggest something and go with it. Every bot has to agree on it. And the first thing for every bot to agree on is if we let the human stay on the Nemesis or...you know what else.**_

Lunar Chase, once again, looked at Bailey whom had a small smile on her face. With a sigh, she nod her head.

Bailey groan and slowly sat up. She let out a low burp and rub her stomach.

_That tasted awful. What the heck Lunar Chase was thinking? Feeding me that weird stuff. Where am I anyway? I remember hearing her arguing with someone but then she went completely quiet. _

She tried moving her arms but she couldn't. She slowly realized that her arms were being held up and they were wrapped around some chains. She kick and wiggled around but she couldn't get down.

_Am I being held captive? Oh snapples! The others must have found me! Crap!_

She fidget around some move but then she heard footsteps and there was a whooshing sound. Bailey stopped and listen in. There was more footsteps and judging how the multiple stepping sounds, she concluded that there was five people that entered the room.

Lunar Chase looked at Bailey as she was being held captive in the brig.

When she and Soundwave told Starscream about the situation, he was furious. But Lunar Chase didn't back down when Starscream order her to give him the human so that he could dispose of it. Now, Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, Breakdown, and her are going to decide the fate of Bailey.


	12. Until Further Notice

**Chapter 12**

**"It appears that your human pet has awoken, Lunar Chase."**

Bailey twitches when she heard that sudden voice. It was low and it had some type of growl when he spoke. Her whole body went stiff when she heard footsteps and it was circling around her.

**"You did tell me that it was damage due to your...recklessness." **Starscream said as he slightly looked at Lunar Chase and stared back at the human. **"And yet you thought that it would be alright that you kept the human a secret from all of us. Well, almost all of us." **He finished in a growl as he glared at Knock Out. **"At least Soundwave was able to persuade you to tell me what happened. If he didn't and I found out by myself, then things would have gotten ugly."**

_Holy snapples I'm going to die! _

Bailey was freaking out but she had to stay calm, that way, if they wanted to talk to her, she would know what to say.

**"Commander, please don't kill the human. She's only a victim of an unfortunate event. If anyone should be punished, it should be me."**

**"I will make the decisions here! Not you! I am the one in charge!"**

Lunar Chase didn't flinch or back away in fear. Instead, she stood her ground.

_**Please don't do anything that you will regret later.**_

Lunar Chase slightly glanced at Soundwave who was watching Starscream's every move.

_**I won't. I promise.**_

**"Ah, may I suggest, why not let the human live? Besides, it's no threat to us." **Knock Out said.

**"And no use to us either! What good are humans for? Nothing!"**

Bailey glared and frown deeply at that comment. Breakdown, who was standing a few feet away from Bailey, and was directly across from her, gave off a small smirk before frowning again. At least he got a little entertainment from the human.

**"Well, Steve told me that I was going to be terminated when I was rescued many deca-cycles ago. But our Lord decided not to and let me live. He was benevolent to me at that moment so why can't be the same to the human?" **Lunar Chase said.

Starscream growled in frustration and went up to her. He was slightly taller than she was, just because of his heel feet.

**"You are the same species to us. But the human isn't! How can we show the same mercy that you receive to a fleshling?"**

Lunar Chase and Starscream began to have a glaring contest.

**"I think we should let the human go." **Knock Out said, making everyone stare at him. Well, almost everyone. Bailey just rose an eyebrow and listen in some more.

**"Are you out of your fragging mind?"** Starscream went up to him and proceed to yell at him. **"The human knows of our existence! We cannot let the human go as if nothing happened! You may never know that she might tell others about us!"**

**"The human is blind."** Lunar Chase spoke up.

**"What?"**

**"You heard me. She lost the ability to see. If she doesn't know how we look like, none of her species will believe her. What's that human's saying? Seeing is believing?"**

**"Y-yeah. That's the one.."** Bailey answered Lunar Chase's question.

Starscream looked at Lunar Chase and then at Bailey. **"Check if you don't believe me." **Lunar Chase told him. Starscream walked up to Bailey and looked at her eyes. Bailey heard his footsteps getting closer to her and her whole body went still. Starscream have seen a lot of humans and noticed that they have different type of eye colors but Bailey's was different. Where the color part of the eye was white/gray.

**"Those are the strangest yet interesting optics I ever seen. Are you sure that she's not lying to you?"**

Bailey's body shivered as she noticed how loud he sounded, realizing that he must be closer than she thought.

**"I'm positive that she's not lying. When I talk to her, she doesn't make any type of optic contact. She listens and all but just stares in a daze."**

**"I noticed that too." **Breakdown finally spoke which made Bailey jump because she didn't realized that there was more of them in one room. **"When the three of you would argue among one another, she would more her head to your direction but it didn't look like if she was staring at you three at all. She knew you were in that spot but not where exactly."**

Lunar Chase glanced at Soundwave. _**Can't you connect to the human's orbital satellite and show Starscream pictures of humans who are blind?**_

And right on cue, Soundwave opened a page called Wikipedia and there was a picture of a...a stick? Starscream stared at the words and read out loud.

**"Blindness is the condition of lacking**** visual perception**** due to**** physiological**** or**** neurological**** factors." **

Then Soundwave began to show Starscream pictures. There were a lot of pictures of humans walking with some kind of creature while holding a stick similar from the first picture. Some humans were wearing some type of visor over their optics. Soundwave scroll through move images and there were humans reading a book that had dots on the surface. And the last images were the human optic and it similar to Bailey's.

**"Alright alright. The human wasn't lying about not being able to see. But the subject of letting the human live or not is still not done."**

**"Come on! Just let her go! We can surveillance her and make sure she doesn't slip up!" **Lunar Chase yelled at him.

**"We could do that. Besides, there's nothing else to do on the Nemesis. We have enough Energon to last us a stellar cycle and there hasn't been any Autobot interference." **Knock Out said.

**"You may be the Second in Command but Lord Megatron makes the final decisions here." **

Starscream growled in rage and was tempting to strike at her when Soundwave stood in between him and Lunar Chase and played back something.

_**"But I'll give you a warning; don't let this new taste in leadership condemn you for I'll always be the Decepticon leader."**_ Soundwave replayed Megatron's warning to Starscream so many Earth months ago.

Starscream glared at Soundwave but turned around. **"Fine! The human will live but she will be monitored daily. Lunar Chase, since this started because of you, you will be at the human's premises at all times. And you will bring the human back here when I say so. But don't think that this isn't over. If Lord Megatron ever returns, we will bring this situation up with him and he will make the final decision. Got that?"**

**"Yes. Commander."**

And with that, Starscream left the brig. Lunar Chase went up to Bailey and carefully untied her from the chains. But Bailey yelps in pain due to her injured arm.

**"Well that was quite unexpected for Starscream to let the fleshling live. I assumed that he was going to terminate it on the spot. It will be quite interesting though to see how things play out." **Knock Out said with a smirk and left, Breakdown following behind.

Lunar Chase carefully held Bailey in her hands and looked at her.

**"So, does this mean I get to go home with a robotic life form?"**

**"Yeah but don't think you got it easy. When my master returns, you'll have to be ready for whatever fate lies ahead of you."**

**"Gee, thanks. That's really reassuring. At least I get to sleep on my comfy bed."**

**"Yeah but you got some time to prepare yourself. I don't think my master will return any time soon."**

**********************************************************  
>Bailey groan in pain as her injuries began to hurt twice as much than before. It hurt so much that she shed some tears. Lunar Chase knew that she was in pain but she didn't know how to stopease it.

**"I need to go to a hospital. If I don't, the pain will get worse. Please Lunar Chase?"**

**"S-sure but how are we going to get there? Because I don't know where you live or how a hospital looks like. And if we do get there, how are you going to explain how you got your injuries?"**

**"I'll think of something. Oh, and I live in Jasper, Nevada."**

Lunar Chase went to the Ground Bridge Control Room. Bailey gave Lunar Chase her home address and the drone entered in the coordinates. Soon, a ground bridge appeared a few feet in front of them. Lunar Chase asked the drone to hold Bailey while she transformed into vehicle mode. He did and Lunar Chase transformed. The Vehicon softly put Bailey down to the ground, next to the open passenger door. Bailey carefully stepped in, making sure that she wouldn't hurt herself. Once she sat down, Lunar Chase closed the door and carefully wraps the seat belt around Bailey.

Lunar Chase speed right through the ground bridge and ended up in front a small house. It was singled stored, quite small and it had a garage. There was a porch with fences and a railing on the steps. There was a small lawn, which the grass was bright green.

It was night out and the moon was high up in the sky. There were stars out but not compared to other places Lunar Chase has visit on the Nemesis.

Lunar Chase drove up the driveway and opens the passenger door. Bailey carefully stepped out. As Bailey gained her balance, there was a barking noise coming from her house. Suddenly, a black, four legged creature ran out of the house through a small hole and stood in front of Bailey.

But Bailey smiled at the creature, and using her good hand, she petted the creature on the head.

**"This is my seeing-eye dog Lady. She's my guide. I'll ask Lady to open the garage door for you so that you can hide in there."**

**"Ur...okay.."**

Lunar Chase watch as Bailey and her pet Lady walked towards the house and enter. A few seconds later, a noise was heard in front of her. Lunar Chase was about to use her blasters when she saw the garage door opening up. She sighs in relief and drove in. The garage wasn't so small nor big but big enough for Lunar Chase to transform and sit on her rear.

Then Bailey walks in, only a small device. **"I'm going to call the hospital so that they could pick me up. And don't worry, I have a good excuse and don't transform, if already did."**

**"Don't worry, I didn't. And I'll stay in vehicle mode until you return."**

Bailey nod her head, turning off the lights, and shutting the door. Lunar Chase scanned the area and only got readings of organic life. Everything was total silence and Lunar Chase sigh to herself.

_I'm starting to regret this. I wonder if I could communicate with Soundwave. _

********************************************************

Soundwave felt a tingling sensation in his spark and he felt Lunar Chase. He knew that she wasn't here and that she was trying to reach him through their bond. He gladly accepted her presence and felt her spark overflow his.

_**Hey Soundwave!**_

_**Did you get bored already?**_

_**A little. What are you doing? Let me guess; spying on everyone on the Nemesis.**_

_**I like to call it, documenting. **_

He felt her smile through their bond. _**So, what has happened after you left?**_

_**Oh nothing much, the human is going to go to a hospital to get repaired. And then she will come back once she all better. **_

_**And after that?**_

There was silence and he felt Lunar Chase thinking. He sighed and shook his helm. _She jumps to the chance to save this human and yet she doesn't have a plan to do with the fleshling. _

_**Maybe we can both learn about each other! She can teach me more of Earth while I-**_

_**Don't even think about it. It's bad enough the human knows about our existence. But telling her about Cybertron and more is unacceptable! You know better Lunar Chase.**_

Then he felt her beginning to feel sad and disappointed at herself. _**I'm sorry. That was stupid of me.**_

_**No, I should apologize. I know you are excited that you finally encountered a native and weren't thinking straight. **_

_**Hey!**_

_**But you must keep calm. For the sake of our race.**_

_**But why are you so worried? If the humans find out about us, can't we just, I don't know, outrun them? They don't stand a chance against us. **_

_**That is true. But still. **_

_**Alright. I'll keep quiet. Anyway, I think I should leave you so that you can keep on...documenting.**_  
><em><strong>Alright. Be careful and...I love you.<strong>_

_**Love you too.**_

Then he felt her presence decrease and he knew that she blocked the bond a bit. He sighed to himself. _It's going to be quite lonely without her around._

But he felt her presence trying to reach him and he let her in again.

_**Sorry to bother but I need you to send a message to Knock Out. I don't want to contact him through the commlink, fearing if any wondering humans might hear my voice. Could you please?**_

_**Fine. What's the message?**_

_**It's actually a favor and he needs to do it and finish it right away.**_

_************************************************************_

Bailey woke up from surgery and she felt light headed.

_I wonder how Lunar Chase is doing. Oh snapples! What day or time is it? How long have I've been in the hospital?_

Then the door opened and Bailey listen in.

**"Oh, you're awake. That's good." **said a male.

**"You must be my doctor. Tell me; how long have I been asleep?"**

**"You've been asleep for a whole day. We had to put you asleep so that we could work on your injuries. But we didn't consider the thought that you'll sleep much longer."**

Bailey laughed a bit. **"I'm a heavy sleeper. My watchdog has to bark at me to wake me up."**

**"Anyway, the surgery was a success and you'll be able to leave the hospital until we could make contact with a family member or a guardian. Do you have any relatives living close by?"**

Bailey began to panic. **"N-no, I don't-"**

But she stop in her sentence when she heard more footsteps. And they were getting closer to her room. Then, there was a female's voice.

**"Miss, the visiting hours are over. Miss!"**

The footsteps stopped right in front of Bailey;s room door.

"**"I'm so sorry doctor but she insisted on seeing Bailey."**

**"And who is she?"**

**"My name is Luna. Luna Chaseton. I'm Bailey's friend."**

_Luna Charleston? But that voice sounds like...Lunar Chase? W-what is she doing here!_

**"Bailey? Is this your friend?"**

**"Y-yeah! I met her at the college I attend. She's a teacher's assistant."**

**"Her watchdog came to my house and she seemed worried and lead me to the hospital that Bailey is registered in. After seeing that she was here, I made my way here but I didn't know the visiting hours were over. My bad."**

The doctor stared at Luna, making sure if she was telling the truth or was lying. Lunar Chase was given that look multiple times by Megatron and Starscream and she learned to keep a straight face when facing them so the human didn't faze her. Then the doctor smiled and nods his head.

**"Status shows that Bailey is in fine condition, besides her injuries, and she's free to go. We'll get a wheelchair."**

**"Thanks Doc."**

And with that, the doctor and the nurse left. Lunar Chase sigh in relief and went up to Bailey. **"How you are doing?"**

**"Lunar Chase? What are you doing here? More importantly; **_**how **_**are you able to be in this room and not freak out the others?"**

**"I'll explain later. When we're at your house."**

Two nurses came and one of them a chair with wheels.

_Guess that's why they call it a wheelchair._

Lunar Chase and the nurses carefully set Bailey on the wheelchair and Lunar Chase pushed the wheelchair out of the room and into the elevator. Couple of minutes of walking through hallways and they reach the pharmacy. The doctor gave Bailey a list of pills that she has to take to ease the pain. Bailey had enough money to buy the pills and Bailey was set into the car. This was Lunar Chase herself.

Lady was in the car and bark happily to see Bailey. Lunar Chase started the engines and drove away, in a human speed. Bailey heard a buzzing sound and a zap as if a radio lost signal and was turned off.

**"You don't know how hard was it to make Lady get into the car. She didn't trust me. Which I understand. But she does care about you. And she just jump right in, leading me to the hospital."** Lunar Chase said through the radio.

Bailey smiled. **"That's my Lady."**

The drive was short and they finally reached Bailey's house. Lunar Chase entered the garage and Lady opened the door that led into the house. Lunar Chase stepped out and carefully carried Bailey into the house and set her on the sofa.

**"Okay. Explain."**

**"Alright alright. It all happened when you barely went to the hospital."**

**[Flashback]**

Soundwave was surprised to hear this idea that Lunar Chase has.

_**You want Knock Out to create a device that lets Cybertronian to create a hologram human version of them and that is solid?**_

_**Exactly! I know Knock Out isn't a scientist but Starscream was! He can help too! Think about it. I can roam among the humans and keep a closer optic on Bailey! **_

_**Lunar Chase, I don't even know if both Knock Out and Starscream would agree to do such a thing.**_

_**But that's why I'm telling you! They would listen to you! Not somebot like me. And you can blackmail them if they refuse! **_

Soundwave shook his helm. _This femme of mine! __**I'll try.**_

_**Great. Let me know as soon as possible!**_

_**Alright.**_

And she was gone. Soundwave left his office and went straight to Starscream. For some unknown reason, Starscream at the Bridge and was staring out the windows. An unknown land of trees, mountains, and lakes filled the area and everything was calm and peaceful. Soundwave approach him and Starscream finally heard his silent footsteps.

**"Soundwave. I didn't hear you come in. What is it?"**

Soundwave suggest Lunar Chase's plan as if it was his own. And surprisingly, Starscream listen.

**"That's a very interesting idea. And getting that device into Lunar Chase's processor is the tricky part. That's were Knock Out comes in. But in order to do this, we must have Lunar Chase here. But what about the human?"**

Soundwave replayed Lunar Chase's voice. _**"The human is going to go to a hospital to get repaired. And then she will come back once she all better."**_

**"Hmm. Then we must act quickly. Call her in."**

Soundwave nod his head and left.

_*************************************************_

Lunar Chase exit the other side of the ground bridge and appeared in the ship. She met up with Soundwave, which she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, and they went to meet up with Starscream. When entered the bridge, Starscream and Knock Out was already there.

**"Lunar Chase, so glad you came on time. Soundwave told me a plan that we all agree on. We will implant a device into your processor that will let you summon a hologram human that would represent you. It will help you interact with the humans."**

**"Sure. I'm all for it."**

And the experiments began. The device would have the similar properties as the T-Cog. Lunar Chase will have to scan a human that she thinks that will represent her and it will change form to be more individual. When she scans the human, the information will be sent from her processor to the device, instead her T-Cog. Of course the device had to be very small but Starscream is used to working with small devices.

After a half a day spent, Starscream completed the device. But they're not out of the woods yet. They have to see if the device would work on Lunar Chase's processor. Now it was Knock Out's turn.

Lunar Chase was already asleep and Breakdown opened her helm.

**"This is going to be nasty but it has to be done."**

**"I agree. Better get to work."**

After 5 long hours and the sun was high up in the sky and the surgery was done. Lunar Chase woke up and slowly sat up. She rubbed her head and onlined her optics. The first thing she saw was Soundwave and Knock Out.

**"He wouldn't leave your side. Just staring at you while you dozed." **Knock Out told her. Soundwave turned around and stared at him and Lunar Chase knew that he was glaring at the medic, who just shrugged at him. **"Now, I think it's time you go out and see if that device works."**

**"Yeah."**

*********************************************************

Lunar Chase was in her vehicle mode and was cruising through the streets of New York. There was so many different types of humans and fashion. She found some that she liked but wasn't fully satisfied yet. She kept on cruising and made a turn in a more empty area. There were male humans playing basketball but she hasn't seen a female human.

But then, a female caught her optics. She was sitting underneath a tree and was reading something. Human literature. She had a v-shape face but she still looks young. She had pale peach skin and long black hair. She had nice eyes too. Almond yet a little bit Deep-Set eye shape. The way she looks, men would take her seriously.  
>Lunar Chase was convincing that was the look she wanted if she was human. She scanned the human, who tensed and look up from her book. But before she could look at Lunar Chase, the beam was gone and Lunar Chase was already driving away.<p>

_That was too close._

Lunar Chase found a isolated area and that's where she would make her first human holoform test run.

The head came first and then it went down to the feet. It looks exactly like the human that was sitting underneath the tree. It solidified and Human-Lunar Chase wobbled on her feet. She used herself to balance the hologram. She spent the next few hours trying to walk properly, trying not to take in too much like sound, smell, taste, sight, and feel. Once she knew that she was ready, she went back to the Nemesis.

***********************************************

On the Nemesis, she made the final touches on the hologram, making it more individual and it was finally done.

The drone sent Lunar Chase back into Bailey's garage and tried to convince Lady to take her to the hospital.

**[End of Flashback]**

**"And that's how I was able to enter the hospital without your humans freaking out or destroying anything."**

**"That's amazing. Your race must be super-super-**_**super**_** advance!"**

Lunar Chase laughed. **"Yeah. But it's interesting to see the human technology."**

Then Lunar Chase notice Bailey fidgeting with her good hand fingernails. **"I know that you told me how the human you scanned and I have a slight image in my head but...is it okay if I 'see' it for myself?"**

At first, Lunar Chase had no idea what Bailey was talking about but she remembers that Bailey had to feel in order to 'see'.

Lunar Chase shrugged. **"Okay I guess."**

She went up to Bailey and stand on her knees. Bailey used her good hand and placed it on Lunar Chase's human face. Bailey shivered.

_It's cold. Like metal. _

She slowly ran her hands from the cheek to the forehead and down the nose. Lunar Chase stayed still and closed eyes, relaxing a bit. Bailey had a solid image of Lunar Chase's human face. Bailey pulled back and Lunar Chase opened her eyes.

**"Your face does fit your personality." **Bailey said with a smile.

**"Well, the human face at least. My real face is totally different." **

Lunar Chase looked outside the window and saw the sun setting.

**"So, do you mind telling me your comrades? Ya know, the others on your ship?"**

**"Huh?"**

Bailey raised an eyebrow. **"You okay? You sounded like if you dozed off."**

**"Yeah, I'm okay...I'm just..wondering."**

**"Wondering what?"**

**"Where I came from."**

**"What? Aren't you from Cybertron? Like the others?"**

**"Well, yeah but I want to know about my roots." **She realized that Bailey didn't know her historical background. **"I don't know who are parents. The Vehicons that found me said that was in the arms of a female but her head was destroyed so they couldn't tell who it was. They didn't know my father either. That missing piece has been bothering me for some many stellar cycles."**

Again, Bailey raised an eyebrow.

**"Stellar Cycles, as in years."**

**"Oh. Well, haven't you tried some type of DNA testing or something? Humans do it all the time when they're looking for their long lost child or family."**

**"I don't think so. We all run on Energon so I'm guessing we all have the some component."**

**"Does that mean you're all brothers and sisters?"**

Lunar Chase shrug. **"We think not since we all have individual personalities and are created differently."**

**"What does that mean?"**

Before Lunar Chase could continue, she remembers what Soundwave told her. She can't expose every single detail of their home world and everything to Bailey.

**"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's bad enough you know of our existence but if you knew every single detail about us and if you get caught. It would put our race in danger." **

**"Oh. I-I understand. Sorry."**

**"It's alright. I know you're curious of our world and all but I just can't afford any more trouble for us. But, I want to know about you humans. Your world. I may be 'visiting' it but I know nothing about it."**

Bailey smiled and the long conversation began.

********************************************************************

Lunar Chase carefully carried Bailey up the stairs and Lady opened Bailey's bedroom door. Lunar Chase set Bailey down; making sure that her broken limbs won't be in a bad position that would hurt her.

During their conversation, Lunar Chase learned Bailey's life. She's a lonely child and lived with her father. Her mother died in a car crash when she was 3 years old. She always wanted to be a Greek or Egyptian Historian, work in the museums or give visitors a tour of the ancient world.

But when she turned 13, she was being bullied by boys whom were older than her. One of the boys threw a glass bottle but it hit the pole close to her. The shards however entered her eyes and caused her a lot of pain that she fell onto the broken shards on the ground.

The doctors weren't able to save her eyesight. In fact, she was luckily enough to keep her eyeballs. She had surgery and she had some scars on the side of her eyes. Luckily, it's barely visible.

After years of being blind and have a trusty Seeing Eye dog, Bailey's father was able to let her live her life. But due to her blindness, Bailey was discouraged that she would ever be a historian. But she moved to a new town to start a new beginning.

Lunar Chase sigh to herself.

_Poor Bailey. She was just living a normal with her father and then getting brutally blinded. And now, she has us to deal with. _

Lunar Chase left Bailey's room and entered the garage. She deactivated the holoform and it faded away. Lunar Chase yawned and decided to get some recharge.

************************************************************

Lunar Chase woke up early the next morning and decided to have a short drive around town. She used her holoform as a driver just in case. The town was small and quiet. If someone was on a road trip, she thought nobody would know this town existed.

She stopped on a red light, and looked around. No cars were passing by and she thought that it wouldn't hurt for her to keep on driving on. Before she could act, she caught a sight of a motorcycle coming out from an alley. A female was driving the vehicle but she suddenly stopped and it seemed that she pointed the motorcycle towards Lunar Chase.

For some reason, Lunar Chase felt as though she was being watched. Lunar Chase's holoform stared at the motorcyclist and the staring contest began. Without her knowing it, the light turned green and car behind her honked loudly. Lunar Chase's holoform looked back at the driver and looked back at the motorcycle but it was gone.

_What was that all about?_

But Lunar Chase didn't think much about it and began to drive away.


	13. You're Not Getting My Spark!

**Chapter 13**

Many months passed by and year one has passed. Lunar Chase was amazed to see how time flew by.

During the months, Lunar Chase practically lived with Bailey. She would use her holoform for almost everything. When Bailey was bedridden, Lunar Chase used her holoform to buy the grocery, help Lady clean the house when Lady couldn't do things that humans can do. Lunar Chase helped bath Bailey which was weird at first for Bailey but she got used to it.

And when she wasn't busy with Bailey, she was busy with the Decepticons.

She would have to report to Starscream and tell him about Bailey and would alway say that Bailey is unable to move and hasn't been out of her home for a while. Energon has gotten low so she would help the drones by mining for the Energon. Steve was actually curious about Bailey and would ask Lunar Chase questions. Well, mostly questions about the human race.

Lunar Chase, being benevolent to her bro, answered his questions with patience. Although, she just wish to shut him up but she push those negative thoughts aside.

Lunar Chase was able to find some time to be with Soundwave.. He would stop with his work to talk to her or sometimes they would just cuddle in their silence, enjoying each other's presence. Both would ask how they were doing but both would answer that they miss one another.

Now, the time has come for Bailey to remove her leg and arm cast.

Lunar Chase was there to help Bailey out just in case.

Bailey was actually in a hurry to take off the casts. She wanted her freedom back.

After three minutes of fidgeting, Bailey tossed the casts into the crash bin. She slowly flex her use to be damaged arm and it was fine. She twist it, bend it, wiggle her fingers and there was no pain. Next was her leg. She did the same thing and it was also fine.

Lady howled in joy.

**"After months recuperating, I'm finally free! Well, not really since I still have you and the Decepticons."**

**"Yeah. The commander said once you're healed up, you will spend your days on the Nemesis. Don't worry, you'll sleep in your house and all. But he wants to keep an even closer optic on you."**

**"Okay, I understand. But before we make our new schedule, do you mind telling me who are your crew members?"**

Lunar Chase began tell Bailey everyone and she listened very closely.

**"Okay, Lord Megatron is, of course, our lord and leader. He rules us with an iron fist and with fear. Never, ever do anything that will upset him or you'll end up a lifeless body. Soundwave, one of the loyalist servant to our lord. He's our spy and hacker and a walking database. He can record and play back anything. He spies on everyone on board the Nemesis just to make things are going according to plan. Knock Out is the medic and physician and he is very obsessed with himself, making sure that he's nice and shiny and gets pissed if his paint job is ruined in anyway. Starscream is our Second-in-Command but he's kind of cowardly, self-serving and he has the desire to overthrow our lord."**

**"That's understandable. Mostly happens in movies and games though. I'm sorry. Please continue."**

**"Okay, and there's Breakdown is a powerful and brutish Decepticon warrior and he's armoured with a missile turret. Ane he's also Knock Out's assistant and friend."**

**"Okay, so those are the main crew that I have to worry about. Right? But how will I know who is who?"**

**"I'll tell ya since I'm your guide. Oh! There is also the Vehicons."**

**"Vehicons?"**

**"Yeah. The Vehicons is our identical army of foot soldiers that make up the bulk of the Nemesis' crew. Vehicons are adaptable to many different situations, including aerial combat, security patrol and mining work but they're not mindless and they show their own individual personalities. I respect them since they were the ones that rescued me in the first place. And they raised me. They're my brothers."**

Then Lunar Chase's smiled turned to a frown as she remembered Teevo and Mike. Especially Teevo.

Bailey noticed this sudden silence but heard sniffing and uneven breathing. She realized that Lunar Chase was crying. **"Hey, are you okay?"**

**"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering my brothers Teevo and Mike..."**

**"I know I shouldn't ask but I'm curious; did something happened to them?"**

**"Yes."**

Lunar Chase told Bailey about the whole trial she went through and how she had to kill Teevo. Then she told her about how she wasn't able to see Mike again before he died.

**"I'm so sorry to hear that. Your life is rougher than I expected."**

**"Yeah but not everything is so negative."**

**"Oh? Like how?"**

**"For starters, my other close brother is still alive, Steve. And..." **Lunar Chase blushed. **"I have what you humans call it, a 'boyfriend'."**

**"Since when? Who is it?"**

**"A while. And it's Soundwave."**

**"Oh. Well then. I can't judge you since I never really met him and you only told me what his job is. But at least him and not someone else. I don't think I can imagine you with, I don't know. But you know what I mean."**

Lunar Chase laughed. **"Yeah. I get ya."**

Then her commlink went off and the holoform was deactivated. Bailey knew the sound when the holoform disappears and she knew that something came up.

Lunar Chase was contacted by Starscream, demanding her to come to the Nemesis and to bring Bailey with her.

************************************************************************

Lunar Chase walked through the ground bridge, having Bailey on the palm of her hands. She didn't trust having Bailey sitting on her shoulder, for fear she might fall off. Bailey felt sick due to the effects of the ground bridge but she began to feel a bit better after recollecting her breathing.

As Lunar Chase walked down the corridors, some of the drones were able to catch a glimpse of Bailey. they even passed by Steve who had to do a double look to make sure his optic band wasn't deceiving him. But he saw the human alright but before he could say anything, Lunar Chase entered the main room.

Starscream and Soundwave were already waiting for them.

Lunar Chase stopped walking when she was a few feet away from them. Bailey raised an eyebrow and looked around. **"Lunar Chase, why did you stop?"**

**"Because she's being respectful towards her Second in Command."**

Bailey's body froze up when she heard that familiar voice. _Second in Command? Lunar Chase told me that her commander was Starscream. _

**"I see that the human has made a full recovery. I hope she wasn't a...handful for you." **He said with a smirk.

**"No sir. She wasn't." **She replied, sending him a smirk.

Starscream frown deeply. He hated when those who are lower than me teases him as if they were his equal. And Lunar Chase was one of those. Lunar Chase slightly glared at him but then quickly went back to emotionless.

Bailey was just sitting in Lunar Chase's hand and was waiting for more talking. The awkward silence was kind of creeping her out.

**"So now that the human is fully recovered, she will now spend most of her days here. Of course, she will return home when it's night fall. But she will need to find a way to make herself useful for the Decepticon cause. We don't need any dead weight on our ship. Got that?"** Starscream finished speaking and was giving Lunar Chase a stern look.

**"Yes commander. Anything else?"**

**"Keep a close optic on your 'pet'. I do not want her to cause any trouble. You are dismiss."**

Lunar Chase left the room and started walking towards her chamber. That's where they will find a way to make Bailey useful.

********************************************************

**"Man! I can't think of anything to keep myself alive! Due to my blindness, I don't see how I can be useful! This sucks."**

**"Hey, don't give up. I'm sure we'll think up something. We just have to think harder."**

**"I guess."**

The both began to think again but then Lunar Chase's chamber door opened and Steve appeared.

**"Oh, hey Steve. What brings you here?"**

**"Um..just wanted to see...how you were doing...and the human..."**

Bailey tilted her head.

**"Most of the drones here never seen a human. But some don't really care though. Unlike Steve here, who was curious about you when he first learned that I was going to be your guardian." **Lunar Chase told Bailey.

**"That's right. I remembered you telling me about one of your friends who wanted to know about me." **Bailey smiled. **"Hey Steve." **She said with a wave.

Steve got confused since Bailey wasn't waving at him. Kinda think of it, Steve noticed that Bailey has not made any optic contact with him. And her optics were really white. Lunar Chase looked at Steve, wondering why he was so quiet until she realized that Bailey, to him, was 'staring out in space'.

**"Steve, I told you before that she's blind. She can't see you whatsoever. So she isn't being rude or anything like that."**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry." **Steve quickly apologized.

**"You don't have to apologize. I get that a lot so I'm used to it." **Bailey smiled again.

Steve walked in and sat next to Lunar Chase. **"So what are you two up to?"**

**"We're to think possible ways of making Bailey a useful comrade. But due to her slight disability, it's hard to come up with something."**

**"I see. That sucks. Maybe I can help."**

**"Sure. Knock yourself out."**

************************************************************

Lunar Chase laid on her berth, her head aching. It's been more than 2 hours and the trio has not come up with anything!

Bailey was laying on Lunar Chase's chest, completely tired and a bit hungry. Steve was sitting on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall of the berth.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Lunar Chase. **"Did you fell in recharge?"**

**"No..but I'm trying...is there something you want to ask?" **Lunar Chase replied back but had her optics closed.

**"Ask but a statement. Who is the smartest Decepticon you can think of on this ship?"**

**"Please don't make me think..." **She frowned.

**"Alright. All I'm saying is that, we should have asked Soundwave. He must know a way to help your human friend."**

Lunar Chase's optics widened and she sat up quickly. Bailey woke up in a panic as she felt the sensation of falling. But Lunar Chase quickly grabbed her and cradled Bailey in her arms.

**"W-what's going on?!" **She asked, not hearing what Steve just said.

**"Steve, my bro, you are a genius!" **Said Lunar Chase as she raced out of her chamber while safely holding Bailey.

*****************************************************

Soundwave was happy to see that his Lunar Chase has returned to the Nemesis. Now he'll be able to see her more...even though she will be hanging around with the human.

_I understand her side though. She, for some reason, cares for the human. I did see that she was upset because she wanted to take full responsibility. Stupid to do but that's Lunar Chase. As long as the human does not bother me, then I'm okay. But, Lunar Chase did pestered me when she was a youngling and I just simply ignored her. Until the point that I wanted her company. But why is the human different? Is it because she's a different species while Lunar Chase is Cybertronian? That must be it. _

Then his chamber opened and he saw Lunar Chase, along with the human, enter his room.

**"Hi Soundwave. I hope I'm not bothering you." **Lunar Chase said.

Soundwave shook his head and went up to her. He placed a hand on her left cheek and then laid his forehead on her's. Lunar Chase relax in his touch and closed her optics. She felt that he was glad that she was back and that he didn't feel lonely.

_**I have missed you. Even though we had some communication but it wasn't enough. I needed you here. **_

_**I know. I missed you too. But i'm here now.**_

_**Yes. But with the human. **_

_**Soundwave, please hold any ill feelings towards Bailey. She means no harm and no threat to us. I'm just doing what it's right.**_

_**Oh really? And bring a human to our ship and trying to make her a Decepticon is doing something right?**_

She pulled back from him and slightly glared at him. **"Don't start with me."**

**"What? I didn't say anything." **Bailey said. Since they were speaking to each other in a way that only they can, Bailey did not hear anything that was said between them. **"And why did it go suddenly quiet?"**

**"S-sorry about that Bailey. I was just talking to Soundwave."**

**"Ooooh. Right. I remember." **

Lunar chase did told Bailey on how Soundwave doesn't talk at all and that they both have a different method of communication.

Soundwave stared at Bailey and looked back at Lunar Chase.

**"R-right. We came here, thinking that you might have an idea on how to make Bailey useful."**

_**I am sorry but I can't help you there.**_

**"Why not?"**

_**Because 1) You're mostly responsible for the human and 2) I have no ideas on how to save this human. I am sorry Lunar Chase. **_

He saw Lunar Chase lower her head and averted her optics from him. He sense anger and disappointment radiating from her. He mentally sigh and he retracted half of his visor, showing his scarred up lips. He kissed her forehead and spoke into her mind. _**But if I do gain an idea, I will contact you. I may not be fond of the human race but since you see Bailey as a friend, then I will try to help the best I can. I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt or upset. Okay? **__i_He pulled back and looked at her.

She smiled and looked up at him. _**Okay. **_

And both shared a kiss, something both desired for a long time. Bailey heard nothing but a sound of two soft things contacting. It sounded familiar. Like, someone kissing-

Bailey blushed read and pulled her hoodie over her head and covered her face. Lunar Chase softly pulled back and looked at Bailey who had concealed herself with her hoodie. Lunar Chase tilted her head but smiled back at Soundwave. **"Well, it was nice talking to you and I hope I find out a way to save Bailey's life."**

_**Good luck sweetspark.**_

Lunar Chase blushed at his comment and walked out.

************************************************************

Starscream was walking through the countless corridors. For some reason, he couldn't fall into recharge. Must be the thought of having a human in their area annoyed him? Or was it something else. He just didn't know.

As he made a turn at a corner, Lunar Chase and Bailey came in sight and they were walking down the corridor.

Lunar Chase made optic contact with him and stopped a few feet away from him, knowing that Starscream might lecture her or something.

But he kept on walking, his optics shifted to Lunar Chase to Bailey. Of course he knew that Bailey had no idea that he was looking at her, she's blind. Her face was slightly pink, pinker than usual. And she looked a bit uneasy.

_Did Lunar Chase do something to upset her human pet? Oh, why do I even care? _

He looked ahead and kept on walking.

Lunar Chase's optics followed him. _That was weird. Oh well. _

**"Lunar Chase? Is something wrong? I heard another pair of footsteps that didn't sound like yours and you just suddenly stopped."**

**"Everything is fine."**

**"Who was the other bot?"**

**"It was Starscream. I thought he was going to say something to me but he just looked at you and just kept on walking."**

Bailey got thought of someone watching her without her knowing.

_Well, I am blind so I wouldn't know. Maybe since he's a different species, it's much more creepier. _

**"Anyway, I think I should take you home now. It must be late by now."**

***************************************************

Lunar Chase drove into the garage, summoned her human holo-form and carried a sleeping Bailey into the house. All the thinking tired the both of them and yet, Lunar Chase just can't seem to fall into recharge. After putting Bailey into bed and saying hello to Lady, she decided to go through Netflix. Even if Bailey is blind, she likes to image what's happening in the movie scenes.

Lunar Chase sat on the couch and turned on the tv. It's quite amazing to see Lady change the channels and pick the movies for Bailey. Who would have thought animals were as smart as humans?

Lunar Chase scrolled through pages and found a sci-fi movie that caught her attention which was called Avatar. She just shrugged and decided to watch it.

Lady jumped onto the couch and laid her head on Lunar Chase's lap.

Lunar Chase watched with a bored expression until something caught her attention. Apparently the scientists in the film use Na'vi-human hybrids called "avatars", operated by genetically matched humans.

_Someone controlling an empty body. Similar to how I use a holo-form to interact with the natives. Is it possible to create a sparkless Cybertronian and have Bailey control it?_

Lunar Chase thought about it a bit more. It doesn't sound impossible but it does sound difficult.

_Knock Out knows nothing about the human body and I thought Starscream will help out this time. Man, it sounds like a great idea but I feel like it will never happen!_

Lunar Chase sigh into her hands. _When I finally get an idea, something negative has to get in my way._

_**You shouldn't give up so easily.**_

Lunar Chase jumped in her spot, causing Lady to sit up quickly. **"Sorry Lady." **

_**Don't do that Soundwave! You almost scared the Pit out of me!**_

_**But you shouldn't give up. What you thought up is a good start. It may be the only thing that can save your human's life. All you have to encourage both Knock Out and Starscream to help you. **_

_**Are you serious? Those two won't listen to me! I was lucky to have Knock Out help patch up Bailey a bit and really lucky to have Starscream show mercy! What makes you think they'll listen now?**_

There was silence and Lunar Chase waited for his response.

_**Just try. In order to higher level than others, you must show that you can be better than others but not in a cocky way. **_

_**So you're saying that I should show authority towards everyone?**_

_**Yes and no.**_

She sighed mentally, showing that she was irritated. _**You're no help when it comes to the topic of Bailey. **_

_**I know but I am trying because I care.**_

_**Of course you do. Well, I guess I should bring this idea up to everyone else and hear what they say.**_

_**Yes, you should.**_

************************************************************

**"You cannot be serious!?"**

After a few minutes of silence, Starscream finally outbursts. Lunar Chase first told Bailey her idea and Bailey thought it was a good idea but risky. That afternoon, they arrived to the Nemesis and told Starscream of their idea.

But judging his outburst, he did not agree with it.

**"Come on! It's the only idea I got and it seems bullet proof!"**

**"Are you out of your mind!? Not only are you asking to do a similar experiment that we preformed on you but do it on a human?! We don't know their anatomy! Plus, creating a sparkless Cybertronian from scratch will take forever! We don't have enough spare parts! Or any parts for the circuitry or a processor or a T-Cog! This idea of yours is asking too much of us!"**

**"We have hundreds of soldiers! Maybe some of them can spare some of their parts! And maybe a donor!"**

**"Unacceptable! I will not lose a handful of soldiers only to help a flesh bag!"**

**"Hey! You were the one who told me to think up an idea! And know when I have an idea, you just shoot me down!"**

**"Because this 'idea' of yours is crazy and it will never happened! And besides, you did said that this was the only idea you can think off." **He looked at a group of Vehicons standing nearby and he nod his head.

The Vehicons suddenly approach Lunar Chase and one of them snatched Bailey out of her hands. Before Lunar Chase could react, The vehicons pinned her down to the ground, both holding her down. Bailey was freaking out and was trying to get out of the Vehicon's grip. The Vehicon handed Bailey to Starscream and he wrapped his fingers around her body.

Lunar Chase began to struggle underneath their grip. **"What are you doing!?"**

**"We had a deal. If you couldn't think up of a good idea to make this human usual, I would terminate her."**

**"But you said that we would wait for Lord Megatron's decision! That was the deal!"**

**"Use your head! If Megatron ever were to return and he sees this human on the Nemesis, he would kill her right then and there! Might as well put the human out of her misery right here and now."**

Lunar Chase began to struggle more. **"No! Don't do it!"**

But Starscream ignored her and looked at Bailey. Bailey was in a state of panic. She heard everything and there's nothing she can do about it. She's gotten use to Lunar Chase holding her, almost to the point that she recognize Lunar Chase's fingers. But once she felt the Vehicon and Starscream hold her, it was different. There wasn't a feel of security or the softness of the touch. Their fingers were rough and thick. Well, Starscream's fingers aren't thick but she sure can feel his talons.

Then, a sudden pain engulf her as Starscream began to slowly crush her. Bailey tried to keep in her screams of pain, trying to show that she wasn't weak but it was too overwhelming. She began to scream in pain. She could feel her rib bones poking at her lungs, causing more pain. Tears began to roll down her face, knowing that she was going to die.

**"Please stop! She's just been fix! Don't kill her!" **Lunar Chase yelled at him.

Starscream, once again, ignored her and was still staring at Bailey who was crying out loud. Then her blind eyes made contact with his blood red optics.

**"I don't want to die! I want to live!" **She yelled out loudly.

He wasn't so sure if she was talking to him or she just said that out of fear of death but for some reason, his grip on her loosen slightly.

Bailey gasped in relief but she could still feel her rib cage aching in pain. Her lungs hurt. In fact, her whole body hurts! She always imagined how it feels like being crushed but she regrets it now. She felt tired and her body went limp. Her head was now laying on Starscream's index finger and she just rest there. Bailey didn't care if he was going to start a fit, all she wants is a few minutes of rest.

Starscream tensed as he saw the human lay her forehead on his hand. He could feel her tears trail down his fingers and fall to the ground. Usually, he'll find that disgusting and would drop her on the ground and go clean his hand but he just stood there, letting her breath. He watched her as she tried controlling her breathing.

Everyone in the room just watched their SIC, waiting for his next move. Lunar Chase was panicking but confused. Panicking for Bailey's well being but confused to why Starscream stop crushing her. She knew that this wasn't like him.

_Starscream would have crushed Bailey by now. So what is he waiting for?_

But before anything could happen, an alarm went off. A Vehicon went to the main computer and there was a Decepticon distress signal.

**"Commander Starscream, it's a Decepticon distress signal."**

Starscream's gaze shift from Bailey to the Vehicon. **"Where?"**

**"A placed called Greenland. Should we go investigate?"**

**"Yes. Set a course to Greenland since we aren't that far from there."**

His gaze went back to Bailey, who was still resting her forehead on his hand. He looked at Lunar Chase with a blank face. He saw fear in her optics, fear for her human friend.

_Why does she care so much for a human?_

He looked back at Bailey and he remembered her outburst. Something about her outburst caused him to stop. But why? He sighed and looked at the Vehicons. **"Release her."**

The Vehicons looked at each other but they let go of Lunar Chase. Lunar Chase stood up and looked at Starscream with confusion. Starscream went up to her and dumped Bailey into Lunar Chase's hands.

**"Make no mistake; once this investigation with the distress signal is over, your pet will be terminated. Until then, enjoy what ever time left you have with her." **He told her and began to walk away.

Lunar Chase glared at the back of his head but focused her attention on Bailey who was slightly wheezing. Lunar Chase left the Main Bridge and went to her chamber. She softly laid Bailey on her berth and just watch, helplessly waiting for the human to get better on her own.

*********************************************************

_That no good slagger! If I could, I would tear him apart! _

Lunar Chase and a gang of Vehicons were assigned to investigate the crashed Decepticon Energon Carrier ship and see if there's any survivors or any Energon. The front of the ship is 540 feet inside the ice and the rest of the ship was sticking out. They had to find a back entrance, which wasn't so hard.

_I'm not upset that he sends me and the Vehicons to search this ship. But the thought of Bailey almost being killed and I was just watching! I should have fight back! _

_**That would have complicated more things. If you did attacked Starscream and rescued Bailey, then everyone will think you're a traitor and Starscream would be demanding your head on a stick. **_

_**Yeah, you're right. But I can't help it. **_

_**Why do you feel so responsible for the human?**_

_**Okay, let's say you and a group of bots are on an important mission. But then something bad happens and YOU are the one that mess things up for everyone. And when it's time to report and you're trying to make things better even though everyone is against you. It's something like that. I messed up. I should have paid attention to the road but I didn't and I almost killed her. If I paid attention, she would have been at her home with her pet Lady and having a normal human life. But I came into her life and dragged her into the Pit with no way out. **_

A warm feeling overflowed her spark and she could tell that Soundwave was trying to comfort her. She opened more to him and Lunar Chase could have sworn she felt his arms around her waist and his scared up lips on her forehead.

**"Lunar Chase?"**

Lunar Chase snapped back into reality to see the Vehicons starring at her. Judging their posture, she knew that they were confused on something. She slightly blushed but kept moving forward, taking the lead. Everything was dark and there was no sign of life so far. They had to forcefully open some of the doorways since the power was off at the moment.

After searching for 20 minutes, one of the Vehicons step up to Lunar Chase. **"Should we report back to Commander Starscream?"**

**"Yeah, that woul-"**

But then a certain noised caught all of their attention. There were several clanking noise coming from the left and going towards the right. Then nothing. It went dead silent.

**"What was that?" **Another Vehicon asked in a nervous tone.

**"I don't know but we should check it out first." **

Lunar Chase lead the way and the Vehicons slowly followed. When they turned right, there was another door. The Vehicons forced it opened and they all step in, but they weren't expecting to see what laid in the room.

Dead Decepticons all over the floor, their mouths opened really wide and a huge hole in their chest. And their sparks extinguished.

**"Primus, what happened here?" **Lunar Chase gasped.

The Vehicons slowly approached the dead corpses and they all noticed something similar. There were processors next to the corpses. As the Vehicons were investigating the cause of death, Lunar Chase saw a glow coming from another room. She forced the door opened and there were Energon, packed up and ready for pick up.

_That is a strange place to put Energon cubes. Why would they leave it there._

_**"Lunar Chase! Report!"**_

Lunar Chase rolled her optics at the sound of Starscream's voice. **"We have found some leftover Energon but unfortunately, there are no survivors. The Decepticons on this ship had their processors removed, along with their sparks."**

_**"What a tragedy. Anyway, get the Energon ready for pickup and try to find the Energon Storage. If you can't, return back. Got that?!"**_

**"Yes sir." **She disconnected the commlink and turned to the Vehicons. **"You heard the SIC. Scar, Xen, take these Energon for pickup. The rest of you, we'll go and find the Energon Room. Let's go."**

**************************************************************

Lunar Chase and her small group of Vehicons were successful on finding the Energon Storage and were able to deliver the rest for pickup. Although she felt it was wrong, stealing from the dead even if they were on their side but she has no say in it. As she carried the last Energon, she heard the clanking noise a few feet away from here. She turned around but saw no one. She stared down the hallway for a few more seconds but shrugged it off and kept on walking.

************************************************************

Bailey stur on the cold, metal bed and woke up. She slowly sat up but then she felt a very sharp pain inside her chest and groan in pain as she laid back down.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." **Said a male's voice to her right.

Bailey flinched at the voice, a voice she did recognized but haven't heard in months. She tried thinking who it was. **"I know you're not Starscream. Your voice a bit smoother than his. You're not Soundwave. Lunar Chase told me that he doesn't talk. Are you...Knock Out?"**

**"Wow. You guess correctly. Yes, I am Knock Out, the one that patched you up when you were broken up. Oh, and if you're wondering where you are, you're in the Med Bay. Lunar Chase didn't trust herself leaving you in her chamber, for fear that Starscream would come and kill you. So she begged me to watch over you until she comes back"**

**"Okay. But how come I couldn't stay with Soundwave? I think Lunar Chase trusts him more than anyone else. N-no offense."**

**"That is true. Since she is his little sweet spark. But I guess she thought that you might feel 'comfortable' with someone who actually talks."**

Bailey shrugged a bit, even though it slightly hurt. **"Where's Lunar Chase? I..." **Bailey snickered a bit, catching Knock Out's attention.

**"What's so funny?"**

**"N-nothing really...just that...I ****knock out**** when the alarms went off..." **Then she gave off a low laugh. **"I'm sorry. I realize what I was about to say and it was your name. Feels kind of weird, in a way."**

Knock Out rolled his optics and finished organizing his tools.

_Now that's out of the way, what to do next? _

Then he grab some a waxer and buffer and began to clean himself. Bailey heard the noise the tool was making and asked him what he was doing.

**"Just taking care of my finish."**

**"Oh. I didn't know you Cybertronians cared about scars and scratches."**

**"Well, not all of them. Besides, I can't imagine how anyone can live walking around with some many scars on them! I mean, don't they feel ugly or something?!"**

_Oh boy. Lunar Chase wasn't kidding that he was a narcissistic character. Well, better not say anything that would offend him. Especially his looks. Wait. I'm blind. So, does it really matter?_

**"Look at it this way, if all of you bots started to care about the way you look, then there won't be hardly any waxer and buffer for each and every one of you. Meaning all of you will have to share. And I doubt you would want that."**

He was silent for a few seconds until he finally spoke. **"True."**

Bailey smiled a bit but then heard the door open. Lunar Chase walked in and spotted Bailey laying on a desk, next to some tools. Lunar Chase went up to Bailey and softly picked her up. Bailey recognized her hands and gave off a small smile.

**"How you feeling?" **Lunar Chase asked Bailey.

**"A bit better. Knock Out was keeping me some company."**

**"Really?" **Lunar Chase looked at Knock Out who just shrugged and walked off. **"I will have to thank him later."**

Lunar Chase took Bailey back to her chamber and laid Bailey on Lunar Chase's berth. **"How the ribs?"**

**"Still hurts. Doc said I shouldn't move around. I might penetrate a lung." **Bailey sigh but wince in pain. **"Sucks that I just fix my leg and arm, and now, my ribs might be broken..."**

Bailey heard Lunar Chase grumble in anger. **"I swear, I'm going to punch Starscream in the face! And I don't care if he tells Megatron."**

**"Careful Lunar Chase. Don't regret what you say."**

**"Hmph. You sound just like Soundwave." **Lunar Chase replied as she crossed her arms.

Bailey raised an eyebrow. **"Is that a bad thing?"**

**"No. Not really. I just..begin to doubt my actions. That's all." **Lunar Chase said as she rub the back of her head.

Then Lunar Chase's commlink went off and panic rang through the other line.

_**"Lunar Chase! We're being attacked by something!"**_

_**"ARK!" **_Someone in the background yelled in pain.

_**"Oh no! It got Scar! Oh scrap! It's coming after-" **_And then there was an endless buzzing sound. Lunar Chase was shaken up. So was Bailey.

And then, the alarms went off.

There's an intruder but not the kind anyone would expect.

********************************************************************

The Energon Storage was a mess! Energon boxes scattered all over the place and Xen's and Scar's bodies laid near the center of the room. Their bodies look the same as the other victims on the other ship. But this time, everyone else was there. Except Bailey of course since she's still too weak to move around.

**"What in Primus's name happened here?" **Starscream asked.

**"Their deaths look exactly the same as the ones on the other ship. Could it be possible that whatever was in that ship found it's way on our?" **Lunar Chase asked.

**"What?! Are you saying that there was someone on that ship and you lead it here?!"**

**"Not on purpose! In fact, I don't even know if it's here! And, it could be something else! Like some kind of virus or plague."**

**"I never heard of a plague or virus that causes the victim to have their processor taken out of their body and have a huge hole in their chest." **Knock Out informed her.

Lunar Chase twitched a bit as Teevo's voiced appeared in her head. No, he wasn't speaking to her from the dead. She was remembering something. Something that he told her when she refused to go to sleep. As the the little nursery rhyme played in her head, she said it out loud.

**"Nickel, iron, cobalt, chrome,**  
><strong>He'll eat your soul,<strong>  
><strong>Turn your spark to stone,<strong>  
><strong>Nickel, iron, cobalt, chrome,<strong>  
><strong>Run, little robot, run away home."<strong>

Everyone in the room looked at her with a weird look or "WTF" face.

**"I-it's something Teevo told me once when I refused to recharged. He told me that if I misbehave, a sparkeater would come after me. Or something like that."**

**"A sparkeater? As in the myth?" **Breakdown asked.

**"Pah-lease! Sparkeaters don't exist! It's just something to frighten little sparklings like you." **Knock Out responded annoyingly.

**"Well, let's just say if they did exist, why would they remove the processor?"**

**"Because usually, when you remove either the processor, spark, or T-Cog, the others would shut off, causing the victim to be paralyzed. But most of us are use to having our T-Cog removed or move a spark from a really damaged body to another. You're not saying the 'sparkeater' use this type of method to kill it's victims?" **Knock Out responded.

**"That's one way to view it. But you said most of us are use to having one of our important part removed without going into a shock or something." **

**"The Vehicons aren't like most Cybertronian. They're built and cloned. All similar." **Starscream finally spoke up.

_They' are not all similar. They have their own individual personality and feelings. But he wouldn't understand since he wasn't raised by the Vehicons._

**"So if the sparkeater uses this method, then it will go after Vehicons. Right? Because if it goes after us, it will be hard for it to get our sparks."**

**"True but that doesn't mean it won't force it's way into our chest and-"**

The alarm went off and Lunar Chase heard Soundwave's voice in her mind.

_**The Sparkeater is after another group of Vehicons. And it's near your chamber. Bailey might be in trouble.**_

*************************************************************

Bailey kept on hearing the alarms going off and she heard the Vehicons running for their lives and/or dying. She heard hissing from a vicious creature and it's rapid footsteps. And then, it suddenly went quiet. Bailey held her breath and listen in. She tried feeling the vibrations of the titan's footsteps but nothing.

But then there were light footsteps and the door opened. Bailey remembered that she was laying on Lunar Chase's berth, meaning she's out in the open!

_Whatever killed the Vehicons, I'm sure it's going to kill me!_

She heard the hissing from the creature and footsteps, approaching her. Bailey, with all her might, began to pull herself away from the creature but it was painful. She stop as she groan in pain, her body was aching.

Then she felt something sharp poke her stomach. She winced in pain but thing poked her was getting annoyed and when she barely felt the sharp object on her stomach, she grabbed it. The creature hissed in anger, causing Bailey to let go.

The Sparkeater stared at the unknown species. Something so small and squishy. Something easily breakable. The small creature showed fear yet curiosity. The Sparkeater knew that if this little thing was Cybertronian, it would already be dead. The Sparkeater leaned in, getting a closer look on the small creature. The Sparkeater never seen anything besides Cybertronians and turbofoxes. Then the little creature spoke.

**"What are you?" **

The Sparkeater tilted its head and saw that the little creature slowly stretched out it's little hands upward and made contact with it's chin.

But then the Sparkeater sense a Cybertronian heading this way and the spark of the Cybertronian is a good one. The Sparkeater hissed in delight, knowing that that spark will taste very good. Better than those foot soldiers.

The Sparkeater stepped away from the small creature and left the room.

Bailey heard the footsteps become distant and she slowly lowered her arm, making sure not to hurt herself.

_What was that thing?_

************************************************************

Lunar Chase raced down the hallways until she heard the loud shrieking of the Sparkeater. She stopped in her tracks because the Sparkeater appeared a few feet in front of her from the ceiling. She gasped at the sight of the creature.

The back of it's head was ripped off and it's mouth can unnaturally open really wide. It's form was scratched up and it's optics were broken. Liquid was spilling from it's mouth and joints and Lunar Chase's can see some of it's inside wiring. It's stomach was revealed and Lunar Chase saw the sparks that it devoured.

But then the Sparkeater charged at her. Before Lunar Chase can react, a Vehicon appeared from another hall, coming in between. The Vehicon saw the Sparkeater, freaked out and began to shoot at it.

**"Don't shoot!" **Lunar Chase yelled at the Vehicon.

The Sparkeater kept coming and Lunar Chase knew that it will kill the Vehicon. She quickly grabbed the Vehicon by the upper arm and ran down the hallway that the Vehicon came from.

**"Why are we running!?" **The Vehicon asked, trying to run but was unsuccessful due to Lunar Chase's unnatural speed. Lunar Chase had to drag him as though he was nothing but paper.

**"Because if you attack an unstable Spark, there will be a devastating explosion! Half of the ship would be gone!"**

**"Then how do we get rid of it?!"**

**"We gotta take it somewhere isolated. Some place hardly anyone or thing can survive." **Lunar Chase thought as ran but then contacted Bailey's cellphone, whom she kept it all the time.

*********************************************************************

Bailey felt the vibration of her cellphone in her pocket. Even though she was still in pain, Bailey fished for her phone and answered it. **"Hello?"**

**"Bailey? Thank Primus, you're okay. I'm in deep scrap and I need your help!"**

**"W-what can I do?"**

**"I need to find a place on this planet where I can destroy the Sparkeater without causing casualties! Since you are a native to this world, I thought you would know of such a place!" **

**"You can try the Antarctic. Though fishes and seals and killer whales might be killed. Or the equator, near a 'flaming mountain', also known as a volcano. But it will be hard to find an isolated volcano. People nowadays live near volcanoes even it is still active." **

**"Alright! I'll contact Soundwave and see if he can find a perfect place!"**

**********************************************************************

Lunar Chase and Vehicon parted ways but the Sparkeater went after Lunar Chase. She had to keep on running but she was getting a bit tired.

But before she could contact Soundwave, a groundbridge appeared down the hall.

_**Go!**_

She heard his voice and she took the jump, hopefully the Sparkeater would still follow.

Lunar Chase landed on the other side of the groundbridge and she made a face of disgust. The air smelled disgusting! The ground felt hard and rigid. She saw a couple of red streams. Suddenly, her feet felt really hot. Lunar Chase looked down and saw that she was standing on one of the many red streams!

With a yelp, Lunar Chase stand on safe ground.

_That really hurt!_

Then she saw the Sparkeater appear from the groundbridge. It saw her and the chase continued.

_If I could lead it to the top of that mountain and push it through the hole, it will be destroyed. That hot liquid should make the unstable sparks explode. I just hope Soundwave keeps the groundbridge open so that I don't get killed in the explosion. _

The volcano was really high up and it was somewhat difficult to run up since it was more like a slope. Even the Sparkeater was having some trouble too. Lunar Chase had to eager it so that it would keep up.

**"Come on! If you want this delectable spark, you're gonna have to work for it!"**

It hissed and began to climb faster.

Almost an hour later, Lunar Chase finally reached the top. But she had to be careful because the crater was bigger than she expected. The smell was stronger on top of the volcano and she saw more of the red liquid inside the crater. And she could feel the heat radiating from the crater.

Lunar Chase heard a hiss behind her and she was tackled to the ground. The Sparkeater pinned her down and began to open it's mouth really wide.

**"ACK!" **She yelled in pain and surprised as she felt her processor moving around in her head.

_Oh no you don't!"_

She raised her legs up and pushed her feet against it's chest. She used her arms to swing the Sparkeater over her body and into the crater. It shriek in surprised and plumbed into the flaming liquid. Lunar Chase didn't had to see if the Sparkeater fell completely in since she felt the ground began to rise up.

_Oh scrap!_

Lunar Chase began to run for dear life. Running down the slope was far more easier than running up it. She heard an eruption behind and all hell broke lose. . The ground all around began to tear apart and more of the hot liquid poured out like a geyser. Some splattered on her and sizzled her armor.

_Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!_

What she didn't know was that an avalanche of lava was right behind her! She had to jump over some of the lava and newly formed rocks but she spotted the groundbridge at the distance.

_Come on! Come on!_

She poured out more speed and even ran over some of the small lava streams, slightly damaging her feet.

_I'm gonna make it!_

She was only a few feet away from the groundbridge and she decided to dive into it. Once she dived into the groundbridge, it closed, not letting any lava come through.

Lunar Chase landed on the other side and tumbled a bit before she hit a wall. She groaned in pain and sat up.

**"Are you alright?"**

Lunar Chase noticed a lot of Vehicons in the area. She smiled up at them.

**"Never better."**

***********************************************************

Lunar Chase was in the medbay, having her armor and feet repaired by Breakdown until Knock Out entered.

**"So how many did that thing killed?" **Breakdown asked.

**"The Sparkeater ate 9 Vehicon Sparks. If you didn't survived, Lunar Chase, you would have and 10." **Knock Out replied as he set down his data pad. **"Now, what to do with the corpses."**

**"May I make a suggestion?" **Lunar Chase asked.

Knock Out and Breakdown looked at one another then back to her.

**"Why not use one of the corpse to be Bailey's robotic avatar? I mean, you have the processors and the T-cogs. All you have to do is fix the internal damage. Shouldn't be a problem for you."**

**"Yeah but then what? Without a spark, the avatar can't function! And fixing that type of internal damage will take months! And once that's done, how will Bailey control the body when the human can't see?!" **Knock Out began to fume in anger.

**"Easy. Study human anatomy. See how their brain works. And maybe, make a device that sends brain signals from her brain to the processor. But only when the avatar is on. But issue of having her see."**

**"Aha! See? You hit a dead in. Face it Lunar Chase. There's no way you'll save that fleshling's life."**

**"HEY! She's not just some fleshling! She my friend! You got that, you stuck up mech!?" **Lunar Chase hollered at him in rage.

Breakdown had to restrained her because he saw Lunar Chase getting a position to death tackle Knock Out. Yet Knock Out wasn't unfazed at her insult but was quite surprised to see her get very upset over a human.

Lunar Chase settled down and the room got quiet.

*************************************************************************

Lunar Chase, after being repaired, was heading towards her chamber when she bumped into Soundwave. She gave him a small smiled and he nod his head. He stepped aside, telling her to enter his chamber and obey.

She sigh as he wrap his arms around her waist and carefully lean back on his chest.

_**You deeply care for Bailey.**_

_**Yes. I'll admit it, I've grown fond her. **_

_**I felt your anger towards Knock Out when you were at the med bay. But your idea gain my interest and I began to do some research. And I learn that, you see with your brain. Bailey doesn't need her eyes. Creating a device that would send her brain signal to the processor of the corpse sounds like a good idea. But her human body will have to be in a trance so that there won't be two bodies moving around. **_

Lunar Chase turned around and faced him, with wide optics.

_**Are you serious?**_

He nod his head and Lunar Chase smile widely. She hugged him in a lightening speed, causing him to get surprised.

_**I love you! **_

He tense up a bit. Sure, he knows that she loves him because they're consider as a couple but it's been awhile since she actually says that. But, did she only say it just because he's doing something more Bailey?

Lunar Chase sensed that he was confused so she let go and looked at him. _**I said that I love you more multiple reason. Not because you're helping Bailey. I love you because you're so kind and caring to me but like to keep it a secret from the others. But not only how you act towards me but you're personality. The others might call you 'a fly on the wall' or 'aft-kisser' and several other things but that's one of the things I love about you. Plus, you're mysterious and that's one thing that really attracted me when I was much younger. I remember trying to weasel my way on finding out about your past. That didn't really work. **_

_**Lunar Chase.**_

She looked up at him and watch him as he retracted his visor, revealing his face. He lean in and planted a kiss on her lips. Lunar Chase wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms, again, wrapped around her waist.

_**I love you too. My Lunar Chase. **_

Her spark accelerated as his kisses trailed down to her neck. He took a few steps forward, making Lunar Chase step back until she was lead to the berth. Yet, instead of having her lay down, Soundwave spun the both of them and he was the one on the bottom, having Lunar Chase lay on top of him. Lunar Chase blushed a bit.

_**Why am I on top of you?**_

_**Because this time, I want to look up at you. You look so beautiful. **_He said with a purr as he slowly ran his hand down her left arm.

She shivered in delight and kissed him again. After a few seconds of kissing, she laid her head on his chest, careful not to disturb Lazerbeak. They laid in peace and silence for a couple of minutes.

_**I know that you'll have to go back with your human. **_

_**Yeah. I'm sorry. Her neighbors get really curious on where I, meaning the holo-form, takes her all day. It would be bad if Bailey is gone for the day and night without an explanation. **_

_**I understand. just be careful. **_He told her as he gave her a light squeeze.

_**I will. **_She kissed his forehead and left.

************************************************************

Lunar Chase drove up the road and entered the garage. Lunar Chase had to carry Bailey into the house and into the room. After carefully putting Bailey on the bed and removing her footwear, Lunar Chase entered the room and pet Lady. Lunar Chase didn't feel like being cooped up in the garage so she took a short ride  
>again.<p>

The roads were empty and everything was quiet. But of course Lunar Chase had to obey the human law and stopped at a red light.

Suddenly, the same blue motorcycle and it's rider drove by in fast speed. And a few seconds behind the motorcycle was a yellow muscle car.

Lunar Chase stared down the road until the motorcycle and the muscle car was out of sight. __

_Who are they?_


	14. Holy Scraplets!

**I'm sorry for not uploading any chapters. Senior year is crazy and I hardly have any free time. But enjoy this new chapter.**

***********************************************  
><span><strong>Chapter 14: Holy Scraplets!<strong>

Soundwave was able to convince Knock Out and Starscream to let Bailey live and made Lunar Chase's idea a reality. Everyone began to set to work.

It's been so many months and during those months, Lunar Chase and several others have been busy. Not only with gathering some Energon and repairing the ship after the Sparkeater's attack, but gaining information on human biology. It's not easy for a Cybertronian to learn about human science, same goes with humans learning about Cybertronian anatomy. Bailey would help too, gather some of her old textbooks and rent several educational DVDs.

Starscream and Knock Out were in charge of creating the device that would send Bailey's brain signals to the processor of a disease Vehicon. Knock Out and Breakdown were able to repair the insides of the corpse and put the processor back in place. The only thing that everyone were thinking was that, would the avatar need a spark to fully function?

Lunar Chase was in charge of gathering information and learn about the human body as well. Mostly the brain. She will then give what she learn to either Knock Out or Starscream.

When the bots saw the human cells, they all freaked out and shivered in disgust. It was something new to them so of course they'll act that way!

Starscream was so arrogated that he had to create a similar device to the holo-form but different and very small! He had to use magnifying glass, that zoomed in much more than he normally use, and work with small tools. But he can't rush with his work or everything will be ruin.

Bailey would spend most of her time at home due to the fact that the Decepticons were very busy. She will visit them when they have to take scans of her biology and her brain and run some test. It actual frighten her a bit but after a month doing so, she got use to it.

Bailey liked the idea of being home more often, that way she can walk with Lady and hang out at the mall or restaurants. But her neighbors are getting suspicious, asking where's her driver, meaning Lunar Chase. Bailey would lie that 'the driver' had a family matter to attend to and it was very important. Her neighbors bought it.

When Knock Out had to run some anatomy tests on Bailey, she would start a conversation with him, but it will only last for a few minutes and everything else will be silent. Bailey tried talking with Breakdown but it felt more like Qs and As with him. She'll ask questions and he'll give her short answer. Bailey has no connection with Starscream, at all. He's already irritated that he's letting a human join the team and have to build a tiny device for her, so she didn't want to push him even more.

But even though Bailey doesn't talk much with Knock Out or Breakdown, she did enjoy their company, even if they're giant, evil, robots from outer space.

Bailey was surprised to know that she actually met Soundwave a couple of times yet never knew. Until she remembered that Soundwave doesn't talk at all! He even once had to 'babysit' her while Lunar Chase was off on a mission. Again, Bailey tried starting up a conversation, but it was all in vain. Not a word or a peep from Soundwave and Bailey got bored so easily that she just slept until Lunar Chase returned.

But that was all going to change, because it was time for Bailey to be introduced to her avatar.

It's been almost a year and Bailey was nervous for her upcoming brain surgery. She sat in Lunar Chase's chambers and fidgeted a bit.

_What if something goes wrong and I go limp? What if I get a permanent brain damage? What if I die? I'm starting to regret this. Maybe I should have let the Decepticons kill me. _

Then the chamber door opened and Lunar Chase's recognizable foots were heard.

Bailey had herself learn the different sounds each footsteps make from every Decepticons. The Vehicons all had the same sound of footsteps to it wasn't too hard to differ.

Lunar Chase walked up to Bailey and she noticed how anxious Bailey was. Lunar Chase is afraid too! She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"**Ready to go?" **Lunar Chase asked.

"**A..a little..." **Bailey replied in a quiet voice. "**I know I can't run from it. It has to be done."**

"**Yeah. Come on." **Lunar Chase laid down her hand, a few inches away from Bailey. Bailey reached out her hand and felt the warmth of the robotic hand. She slowly climb on, taking her time. Once she was sitting on Lunar Chase's hand, it was off to the medbay. Lunar Chase didn't took long to reach the medbay and the door opened. Bailey knew that there was no turning back whatsoever.

Knock Out, Breakdown, Starscream, and even Soundwave were present in the room. Knock Out is the one to 'cut Bailey up' while Breakdown will pass the tools that are needed to Knock Out. Starscream, who was the one that build the device, would instruct Knock Out what to not touch on the device and how it functions. Soundwave will be showing Bailey's anatomy from previous scans. And Lunar Chase? She has a mission with a group of Vehicons at the Arctic.

The cold temperatures of the Arctic wasn't affecting Lunar Chase or the Vehicons so they kept a steady pace. Lunar Chase was holding the tracker and was leading the small group of Vehicons. Steve wanted to come along but Lunar Chase wanted Steve to stay so that he could keep on optic on Bailey. Sure, there's Soundwave but Lunar Chase knows that he will be busy.

Pawn, Knight, and Rook decided to join Lunar Chase in this minor mission, only because they wanted to get out of the Nemesis. Lunar Chase is kind of glad that they tagged along because she never actually got to know the trio when she was a youngling. Besides, it was Teevo, Steve, and Mike who raised her the most out of the whole armada!

"**So Lunar Chase, how does it feel to have a human companion?" **Knight asked as the group slide down an icy hill.

"**It's a new feeling. Yet strange at the same time. But I'm kind of glad that I saved the human because I learned much of this world and realized that we have much in common. Not with our biology or technology but rules, politics, social life, etc." **Explained as they hit the bottom of the hill.

The signal was getting stronger so Lunar Chase quicken her pace.

"**Is that why you're risking everything to protect the human?" **Rook asked.

"**I consider her as my friend. It's hard to have a friend when you're on a warship filled with cold-spark warriors. Urgh...no offense." **She said as she slightly look back at them. "**To be honest, I consider the Vehicons my brethren because they were the ones that raised me. But I didn't get to meet all of you since everyone was so busy with the war on Cybertron and on off worlds. Besides hanging out with the Vehicons, I befriended Soundwave."**

"**What about Knock Out and Breakdown?" **Pawn asked.

"**They're alright to hang out once in awhile but they're more like acquaintances since they don't talk much about their past." **

Before any more questions can be asked, Lunar Chase tripped on something and fell face flat to the ground. She pushed herself up and snow fell off her face. She even had some in her mouth so she spit them out. The Vehicons tried not to laugh but they couldn't keep it in so they snickered. Lunar Chase slowly turned around and stared at them with a slight glare.

"**Laugh it up and see what happens." **She threaten them.

They stopped laughing but she just grins at them, showing that she was only kidding. She would never kill the Vehicons. She is not like Megatron or Starscream.

She stood up and look at where she tripped. A piece of metal was sticking out but it was covered in ice. She look at her tracker and saw that the signal was coming from that metal piece she tripped on.

"**It seems that it's buried in the ice and snow. We will have to bring the Nemesis here and have a huge party to dig this out. Better commlink the others."**

**************************************************************

Bailey didn't feel a thing nor could see hear or see. Well, of course she can't see but her other abilities were cancelled off. She began to worry.

_Did something bad happen? Did they mess up my brain? Am I dead?_

She didn't even know that if she was laying down or standing up or one of them was carrying her. Anything could be happening and she will not know.

It scared her.

She wished she had someone to comfort her, tell her that everything is alright and keep her safe.

Then she felt an electric shock in her head and light began to appear.

She felt gorgy and weak. Everything began to focus and she began see colors and shapes. Wait a minute. See?

She look around and saw a table filled with different kinds of tools that send shivers down her spine. She kept on looking around and saw a robotic man that was mostly red, holding a pad-like device. She kept looking around and then she gasped at what she saw.

Bailey saw..Bailey! She saw her own human body strapped into a small chair, wires connected to the side of her head. She look calmed, as though she was asleep.

_If my body is there, then..._

She look down at her frame and saw a robotic body.

"**Oh my God!"** Bailey yelled out in shock and she roll off the berth, falling to the ground.

Knock Out was startled at the sudden outburst and her action. "**What are you doing?! You need to rest up some more human! And I need to run some tests on you!" **Knock Out said as he rushed towards her and gently picked Bailey up.

Once he placed her back on the berth, Bailey stared at him. "**Knock Out?" **She asked as she tilted her head.

"**Ah yes, I forgot that you are blind and not know how we all look like. But yes, I am Knock Out. So, how does it feel to see again after such a long time?" **He asked with a little smirk.

"**I ugh...I'm speechless. But very happy...it's been so long that...this is unbelieveable." **Bailey twitched a bit at the sound of her voice. "**My voice sounds funny..." **

"**Even though your mind if now dominated of the processor, you are sharing a voice box that once belong to someone else. But don't worry, I'll fix it to make it sound like your human voice." **

Bailey sigh and look back at her human body. It was so strange. Like, it was looking at a mirror but at the same time not. Then Knock Out approached her with the same device he was holding earlier.

"**Now, I'm going to run some tests on you. It doesn't require much. Just seeing if your brain signals are coming in clearly to this body." **

Bailey nod her head.

"**Alright. Sit up and then shake your arms."**

Bailey did as she was told and Knock Out recorded her process. He told her to do other things like, swing your legs back and forth, wiggle your fingers, roll your shoulders, and stretch. She pass everything and then it was time if she could stand and walk on her own.

Her legs felt weak and they wobbled a bit but it was common from those who just barely woke up from anesthetics. She took a couple steps forward before almost collapsing but she quickly regain her balance. She walked around a bit more until she was able to walk right.

"**Now, the biggest task for you is transforming. Lunar Chase had some difficulties when she was a youngling but she got it eventually. But that's because she's Cybertronian, and you're human. You won't get it right the first time but you'll get."**

"**Alright...what do I transform into?"**

"**Oh, just a regular, purple muscle car." **He replied blankly.

"**I see. I was hoping it would be a Lamborghini..."**

"**Well, you can always change your disguise but you will have to learn how to do that."**

"**Right...how do I look like?"**

"**Like a Vehicon."**

Bailey tilted her head and Knock Out just stared at her until he realized. "**Right. You're blind and don't know how **_**anyone**_ **looks like. Come, I'll show you." **

Bailey followed Knock Out as they walked down the corridors.

Bailey was in awe.

She use to see advance technology in movies and comic books but she never believed that she would actually get to see one. She heard the humming sound of the engine and saw a bunch of computers as they kept on walking.

But it felt kind of empty. Like, no one was around. But she spoke too soon.

They made a turn and saw two Vehicons walking down the corridor.

"**You two! Stop for a moment." **Knock Out called them out.

The Vehicons stopped and turned around. Bailey tensed up. "**They're clones?"**

"**You can say that. And this is how you look like. You're actually controlling one of the deceased Vehicons when we got attacked by that Sparkeater."**

"**Say what?!"**

_I'm a walking zombie!? _

"**Relax. They're just drones." **Knock Out tried to reassure her.

"**Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that KO. Mind repeating that? In front of my **_**face**_**?" **Said a voice behind them.

Bailey turned around and saw a white female robot and more clone robots walking up to them.

_Is that...Lunar Chase?_

"**Wow LC. Not even a 'thank you' for completing your request and helping out your human friend?"** He said as his hand gestured toward Bailey.

Lunar Chase looked at Bailey and raised an optic brow. Lunar Chase studied Bailey and noticed that this was one of the Vehicons that was killed by the Sparkeater.

Bailey was getting a bit nervous. She never thought that Lunar Chase looked like this but it seemed familiar to Lunar Chase's holo-form.

Suddenly, Bailey is being hugged by Lunar Chase.

"**Bailey! I can't believe it! It actually worked!"**

"**What do you mean 'it actually worked'?! Did actually had doubt that your plan would fail!?" **Bailey yelled in a panic.

"**Well, I was worried if Knock Out and/or Starscream would mess up and end up killing you. But it didn't!" **Lunar Chase replied and let go of Bailey. "**BTW, thanks KO! Say, where's Starscream? I gotta tell him thanks and our Arctic find."**

"**As usual, he's at the Bridge. And you're welcome." **He said and began to return to his med bay.

Lunar Chase looked back at Bailey but frown a bit. "**Ya know, we should totally change your whole frame. I bet you don't want to be looking like a Vehicon. And your frame is a male frame and your a female species."**

"**Yeah but I don't want to bother the doctor at the moment. I bet he's pretty tired from what he and Starscream did to my brain. And I still got to thank him and the SIC. Not only for making me useful for the Decepticons, but for giving me my eyesight, even though I can only see through the eyes of a different species."**

"**Right. I understand." **Lunar Chase nod her head and smile. "**By the way, these three Vehicons are Pawn, Rook, and Knight. Don't know why they called themselves like that."**

"**I get it! From the board game called Chess." **Bailey said. Lunar Chase had a confused look. "**What? It's a pastime game for humans, especially with old people. Where did you learn this game?" **Bailey asked the Vehicons.

"**We were just patrolling for Energon when we pass an area that was filled with little humans and old looking humans." **Pawn said.

"**The old looking humans were sitting across from one another and they were moving these small pieces on the table." **Knight continued.

"**And they were teaching the curious little humans and we just overheard them." **Rook finished.

"**Anyway, not to be a party pooper but we have to go and inform SIC about our Arctic find. Bailey, you can come along if you want but just don't say anything."**

"**Why?" **Bailey was confused. Shouldn't they inform their commander that the surgery was a success?

"**Remember, he gets upset very easily and, most Decepticons, he doesn't like being interrupted."**

Bailey just nod her head and she quickly follow Lunar Chase and the three Vehicons that accompanied Lunar Chase on her mission.

**********************************************************

Bailey was quite nervous to see how Starscream looks like. She envision how he looked like, along with the other Decepticons, but she know that she can't be right. Same goes with Knock Out. She imagine him totally different.

Bailey was at the back of the group and Lunar Chase was in the front.

The group entered the Main Bridge and there was Starscream.

_Whoa. He's so thin compared on how I thought he would look. Wait a sec...are those heels? Oh God! He's wearing heels!_

Bailey stood completely still and held in her laughter.

Lunar Chase approached Starscream but kept a few feet away from him. "**At our Arctic search, we did encountered something but it's buried underneath ice and snow. In order obtain whatever lays beneath the icy ground, we must take the Nemesis there and have the miners dig it up." **

"**Very good." **Starscream faced at a Vehicon that was working on a monitor. "**Set a course to the Arctic."**

Lunar Chase turned around and began to walk out. Rook, Pawn, and Knight slowly followed. But Bailey just stood there, taking in every single detail of the room and those who were in it. She's finally able to sleep again and she doesn't want to miss a single detail.

"**Aren't you coming?" **Lunar Chase asked Bailey, who was kicked out of her trance.

"**Yeah...sorry about that." **

Bailey quickly left the Main Bridge and followed Lunar Chase.

*****************************************************

"**And this is where we keep our Energon. As you can see, the room is quite full but most of us are fearing that we might run out and move to another planet for more Energon."**

Lunar Chase decided to give a tour of the Nemesis to Bailey and every single moment, Bailey has been amazed. And now that she has her eye sight back, only through the Vehicon's optic, things are a bit overwhelming.

There are so much to see, things that she hadn't seen for a long time.

Lunar Chase smiled to see Bailey have her jaw lowered in awe and looking every single detail and asking so many questions.

"**So how do you collect the Energon?" **Bailey asked as she bent down and stared at the Energon crates.

"**Well...to be honest, I don't really know. I'm just the one that finds the Energon and let the Miners do their work." **Lunar Chase said with a tint of embarrassment in her tone.

"**Really? That's weird. You've been living with them your whole life. Shouldn't you know by now?" **Bailey asked as she stood up.

"**The Decepticons limited my education. I don't know how to write or read since everyone was so busy with the war. And that's understandable."**

Bailey was taken back but decided not to question her more. Suddenly, Bailey felt dizzy and lost her balance a bit. Lunar Chase rushed to her side and kept Bailey to her feet.

"**I'm fine...just got dizzy a bit."**

"**You must be low on Energon and you've been using that body for a long time. We should take you back to the med bay."**

"**You're right..."**

Lunar Chase took steady pace, to make sure that Bailey won't get dizzy again.

**********************************************************

Bailey laid back on the berth and Knock Out connected a wire onto her robotic head. Then he flip a switch and everything went black.

It was sudden and Bailey began to panic.

She felt numb but she couldn't hear anything nor see.

After deaf for a few minutes, Bailey began to hear voices. The voices were muffled but getting louder. Bailey realized that it was Lunar Chase, and she was calling out her name.

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah. But I can't see...does that mean that I'm..."**

"**Back to your human body? Yeah..."**

Bailey had a deep frown on her face and looked down. Lunar Chase sigh sadly and decided to pick up Bailey into her hands.

"**Hey Doc."**

"**Yes Lunar Chase?" **Knock Out asked as he rearranged his equipment since he has nothing better to do.

"**What are you going to do with the body?"**

Knock Out stopped what he was doing and tapped his chin in thought. "**Might as well put that body and the stationary chair in your chamber since the human will be staying with you. But before we can do that, we have to find a way to transfer the stuff without breaking anything. Come see me tomorrow so that we can all things out."**

Knock Out turned around to face them and then he eyeballed Bailey, who didn't know that she was being stared at. "**You should take the human home before Starscream realizes that she's still here."**

"**Why? Is he still upset about helping an 'inferior' species?"**

"**You can say that."**

Lunar Chase rolled her green optics and walked out.

**********************************************************

Bailey entered her home and was greeted by her Labrador Lady. Bailey received kisses from Lady and petted her. Lady led Bailey to a nearby seat and Bailey sat down with a sigh.

_What a day..._

Bailey felt Lady resting her head on her lap. Bailey smiled and pet Lady softly. Then Lady began to whimper.

"**I know Lady. And I probably will never see you again. You've been a great friend. You were always there for me. And not only for my loss of eyesight, but for everything else." **Bailey wiped a few tears. "**Don't worry, I'm sure Mom and Dad will take good care of you. And maybe, you can find another blind person who needs your help."**

Lady nuzzled her snout into Bailey's hand and Bailey held back some tears.

Lunar Chase was in Storage, looking all the different type of parts. Lunar Chase and a couple of Vehicons moved Bailey's robotic avatar into Lunar Chase's room. Deciding to change the form of the avatar, Lunar Chase went to storage. Unfortunate, she hasn't found any female parts at all.

_That's what you get when you're stuck in a ship filled with mechs._

Lunar Chase picked up an arm and it had the slimness of a femme.

_This one looks alright. But I'm mostly looking for the chest..._

Lunar Chase put the arm aside and kept on searching.

_The Vehicon's body can look like a femme, just change a few areas and vuala! _

Lunar Chase kept on searching. There were hundreds of shelves filled with arms, legs, shoulder, hips, circuits, etc. But not important things like a Spark, T-Cog, and a processor. Well, besides the ones that died by the Sparkeater.

There were huge crates on the ground and towering Lunar Chase. Some will overflow with parts too. Not only that, but the room was pretty big too. Lunar Chase would need some help.

Lunar Chase sat down between to box towers and sigh a bit. She offlined her optics and listen to the humming noise of the engine.

But then, she heard several clanking noises above her. She quickly look up but saw nothing. Then she hears it again, only this time, at the far end of the room. She stands up and activates her weapons. Lunar Chase began to examine the area but spotted nothing.

The clanking noise came again and she spinned around quickly only to see razor sharp teeth coming at her.

*********************************************************  
>Steve was walking through the corridors, bored out of his processor, until he heard blood chilling scream. He recognized the scream and it belonged to Lunar Chase. As he dash down the hallway, he began to hear blasters. A door opens and Lunar Chase runs out, shooting at something behind her. Then something small and round jumped at her and she began to swipe at it. As Steve stepped closer, he saw more of that mini creature attack Lunar Chase. And then he realized what it was.<p>

"**Scraplet!" **

Lunar Chase noticed Steve. "**Stay back! Or you'll be eaten!"**

"**But what about you!?"**

"**I'll be fine!"**

Lunar Chase ran away from Steve, leading the Scraplets away from him and maybe anyone else.

*******************************************************

As Lunar Chase ran, she smashed her shoulder onto the wall, prying the scraplets off. She got some off of her but there will a couple more of them. She smashed her fist on them, even though she was hurting herself.

After minutes of smashing, bashing, blasting, swiping, all of the Scraplets were destroyed. Lunar Chase looked at all the bite marks that the Scraplets left on her. There bite marks almost everywhere! Shoulders, arms, legs, torso, even on her face! She remembered the first time she encountered those creatures.

_I __hate __Scraplets. But, where did they came from? _

Lunar Chase thought back at the metallic ball that she and the Vehicons retrieved.

_Could it be possible that they were inside of it and we caught their trap?_

Lunar Chase ran down the corridor, the long way to the room where she and the Vehicons put the ball.

_Might as well check it out._

*******************************************************

Steve ran down the corridors, trying to find anyone and warn them about the Scraplets.

_I hope Lunar Chase is alright!_

Steve made a turn and crashed into Starscream. Both fell to the ground, Starscream on his back and Steve on top of the SIC.

With a snarl, Starscream pushed the Vehicon off of him. "**What is your malfunction!?"**

"**C-Commander! Scraplets...Lunar Chase...HELP!"**

Starscream was taken back at the Vehicon's curtain behavior and took a few steps back. "**You are not making sense." **Starscream said as he glared at the Vehicon.

"**It's Lunar Chase. She was being attack. By Scraplets! We got to go and help her!" **Steve was in a panic! His dear little sister is in trouble and his Commander is looking at him as if he has gone crazy!

"**That's impossible. There are no Scraplets on the Nemesis."**

Then, there were several clinking sounds above them. They both looked up and stared in fear. There were Scraplets crawling on the wall and then they faced the two Decepticons. After a few seconds of examining them, they opened their mouths, revealing their razor sharp teeth, and flew at them.

Starscream was the first to react because he transformed and flew off. But the Scraplets were fast and some latch onto Starscream's wings and they began to munch.

Steve transformed and drove away with all speed but some got on him too.

How are they going to get them off of them when they're running away from a swarm of them?!

********************************************************

Soundwave was monitoring the videos and saw that Lunar Chase was swiping at herself. He tilt his head and zoomed in. Then he saw the Scraplets. He then noticed another video where Starscream and a Vehicon are driving away and a few seconds later, a swarm of Scraplets appeared.

Soundwave activated the lockdown sequence but he hoped that Lunar Chase won't get trapped and be eaten.

******************************************************

As Lunar Chase was running, the alarm went off.

_Soundwave must have noticed. I better get there quick!_

Running with all speed, Lunar Chase dodged the closing doors. Every corridor, the doors was closing so if she makes a wrong movie, she will be trapped.

It was stupid to do a lockdown but it will take awhile for the Scraplets to munch their way through every door. Unless they made a path through the shafts.

Lunar Chase made a turn, did a barrel roll and entered the room. She was welcomed with a face full of water. She grumbled.

_First snow, now water. _

Lunar Chase stood up and examine the sphere. There was a huge hole, as if something forced it's way out. Lunar Chase looked inside it but it was empty.

_The Scraplets must have been inside of it, waiting for someone to find them. Wait. Doesn't cold kill them? Yeah! I remembered entering that ice room and they all fell to the ground dead. If we could just lure all of them to a ground bridge and send them back to the Arctic, our problem will be solved!_

_**Soundwave. I will need you to deactivate the lockdown. I'm going to lure those buggers out of here.**_

_**I will not allow it.**_

_**But why not?**_

_**First you are chased by a Sparkeater. Now you want a swarm of Scraplets chasing after you? No. I can not.**_

_**But you have to! I'm the fastest one on foot! No one will do it! It has to be me!**_

_**I won't let you.**_

Lunar Chase heard a click behind her and she stared at the door. She went up to it and tried to open it. It was also locked. Of course it will be lock. That's why it's called a lockdown.

_**You have to let me do this. If not, all of us will end up as a scrap heap.**_

_**I almost lost you with the Sparkeater. I will not lost you to those vermin. **_

_**Those vermin will find every single one of us and eat us alive! With no escape! You have to shut down the lock down!**_

She could sense Soundwave thinking about this. She also felt fear and anger. After a few seconds of thinking, Soundwave sigh.

Soundwave deactivated the lockdown and Lunar Chase's door opened.

_**Just be careful. **_

_**I will. See you soon.**_

And then Lunar Chase dashed out of the room.

*************************************************************

_Those Scraplets must be scattered everywhere on the Nemesis. I have to find a way to lure them at one area. _

Then everything went dark and it felt as though the Nemesis began to drop. But after a few seconds of darkness, the lights came back on and the Nemesis regain altitude.

_I got to think up of a plan and quick!_

Suddenly, the doors began to open, letting her have more corridors to explore or have the Scraplets come to her.

Before she could make a move, Lunar Chase heard an ear piercing scream. She followed the trace of the scream and she ended up going to the direction of the med bay.

Once she reach the med bay, she saw Knock Out and Breakdown running out of the med bay, smashing the Scraplets off of them. Breakdown was more orderly fashioned but Knock Out, he was swiping like crazy.

"**My beautiful paint job!"**

Lunar Chase rolled her optic, summoned her guns and blast at the ceiling, gaining the Scraplet's attention. They stopped munching, and stared at her, only to show their shark-like teeth and fly at her.

Lunar Chase ran off, yelling out, "**You two owe me one for this!"**

****************************************************************

Lunar Chase looked back and saw that the Scraplets were still chasing after her. As she kept on running, she heard more screams and the Vehicon Trio appeared next to her. Rook, Pawn, and Knight had Scraplets on them and they were trying their best to get rid of them.

"**Rook! Pawn! Knight! Follow me!" **Lunar Chase yelled at them.

The three look and saw that she was being chased by a swarm of them, they began to run. Lunar Chase caught up with them and was running side by side.

"**Lunar Chase! What are you doing!?" **Rook asked in a terrified voice.

"**What does it look like? I'm trying to get rid of these Scraplets! And I might need all of your help."**

"**Why us?" **Knight asked.

The four of them made a turn. "**Because, you already have Scraplets on you. So why not?"**

"**Alright fine! What do we do?" **Pawn asked.

"**Just run around, have some Scraplets chase you, and we groundbridge them out of here!"**

"**But where are we going to groundbridge them?" **Pawn asked.

"**Oh. I know exactly where."**

*****************************************************************

Lunar Chase and the Vehicons jumped through the ground bridge and duck. Seconds later, a swarm of Scraplets flew out of the ground bridge. Their small little frames couldn't handle the cold temperature of the Arctic and they went offline.

It felt as though the swarm of Scraplets were never ending but finally, it was over.

The four stood up, Lunar Chase being the weakest. Apparently, she used herself as a shield when another swarm of Scraplets came right in front of them.

Rook and Knight helped Lunar Chase up and carried her back through the ground bridge.

Lunar Chase was relieved to be back on the Nemesis. The freezing temperature brought back bad memories. Memories of Teevo.

The two Vehicons set her down on the ground so that she can relax a bit.

"**How did you know that would happen to them?" **Pawn asked.

Lunar Chase smiled at them. She forgot that they were 'newborns' and never encountered Scraplets.

"**A long time ago, I had to get rid of them. And I saw that very cold temperature killed them." **Lunar Chase looked down at all of her scars, bite marks, and leaking Energon. "**Soundwave is going to be mad at me. And Bailey too."**

Lunar Chase heard footsteps and when she lift up her gaze, she saw Soundwave standing before her. Judging from his posture, Lunar Chase could tell that he was upset. With a sight, Lunar Chase began to apologize. But Soundwave kneel down, softly cupped her left cheek and brought her forehead onto his. Lunar Chase stared at him with wide eyes but gave him a small smile.

Pawn, Rook, and Knight stared at them with confusion but the three decided to leave.

Lunar Chase saves the day, again. But this will be the last time for a long time because next chapter, their lord returns. This is where I will start working with episodes. But of course I will put a bit of my own stuff.

A bit of fluff at the end.

And info for the future chapters.

**Name: Blind Side**  
><strong>Allegiance: Decepticon<strong>  
><strong>Vehicle Mode: Lamborghini<strong>


	15. My Lord and Master

**Chapter 15: My Lord, My Master******

Three years has passed and finally, Soundwave found Megatron's signal.

But before that, Lunar Chase located another pile of Energon, on the outskirts of a town called Jasper, where Bailey lives.

Bailey is living two lives. As a human and as a Cybertronian. Some days, Bailey will stay at her Earth home, living a normal life. But when the Decepticons need her for a mission that around her area, she will quickly transfer her mind to the Cybertronian body and complete her mission.****

It's a tough life for Bailey and she's amazed that she can keep up. And just when she thought she was done, another patrol mission pops up.

Bailey's comlink went off and she answered it**. "Hello?"**

**_"I have a new assignment for you, human."_******

**Bailey frown. **_It had to be Starscream.__****_

Ever since she started helping the Decepticons, she was always on Starscream's bad side. She wouldn't do anything and he would start bickering at her and then a quarrel will happen. Lunar Chase would have to intervene and pull Bailey aside before Starscream kills her.****

_I just hope when their lord returns, I don't end up being killed._****

**"And what is the new assignment, Commander?"**

_**"There is a small Energon deposit near your area. I want you to check it out. I'll be sending some Vehicons just in case you fail."**_****

Then he hung up. Bailey growled in anger and asked for a quick groundbridge back onto the ship. She heard the ground bridge and walk through it. She got use to the weird feeling of the ground bridge. Once she got through, she was greeted by Steve.****

**"Hey Bailey." **Steve said as he slowly picked Bailey up.****

**"Hi Steve. You are Steve, right?" **Bailey asked as she hugged the index finger of the Decepticon just in case.****

**"Yes I'm Steve. I would understand why you would get confused."**

**"I wish I was like Lunar Chase and know the difference between you guys. Say, where is Lunar Chase?"**

**"Oh, she's was sent on a mission near Jasper. But a different area compare to yours."**

Bailey nod her head and Steve entered Lunar Chase's chamber. Bailey's robotic avatar was laying on an extra berth and it had a totally new look.

The regular Vehicon face was removed and was replaced with lips and a gray visor. The helm was changed with an orange and black helm. On both side of the head were some designs, which was painted black as well. The chest and waist was changed as well, with the same orange and black color. The shoulder were more thicker and the wheels were lowered. The legs, feet, and arms were quite similar to the Vehicon's but the hands and fingers were changed as well. And she even had door wings.

Steve set Bailey down, right in front of the Brain Wave Transferer. Well, at least that's what Bailey calls it.

Bailey walked up to it, sat on the chair and laid her head back. To metallic piece touch both sides of her head and she felt a numb sensation. But after five seconds of numbness, her optics underneath her visor onlined and she slowly sat up. Bailey slowly moved her arms and hands, then she moved her legs. She swung her legs over the edge and she hopped off the berth.****

**"Ready to go? Blind Side." **Steve asked.

Bailey, known as Blind Side in her robotic avatar, stared at Steve.** "Of course I am."** She said with a smile.****

*************************************************************

Blind Side (Bailey, get use to it) transform into her vehicle mode and drove through the ground bridge. She felt dirt and rocks underneath her tires and she saw that she was a dirt road, far off from civilization.****

**"Okay, so Starscream gave me the coordinates to where the deposit might be. It's a good thing Lunar Chase taught me how to understand coordinates or I'll be lost."**

Blind Side drove down the dirt road and just watch the scenery go by, even if it's the same thing over and over and over again.

As for Lunar Chase, she is doing the same thing. Driving up a dirt road but with fences on her right. Some grassy fields and some trees pass by as she keeps on driving. She followed the signal and she took a left turn and once she reach and crater, she transformed. She look down into the crater and saw large Energon crystals.****

**"Commander, I have found the deposit."**

**_"Excellent. We are nearing the area."_****  
><strong>  
>Just when he finished his sentence, Lunar Chase heard a car engine coming towards her. She look back and saw a red muscle car with horns on the hood. Then the muscle car transformed a few feet away from her.<p>

It was a red mech with horns on his head. But he had blue optics, blue optics that felt so familiar to Lunar Chase.

The two just stared at each other.****

**"Who are-" **The red mech began to ask until his optics widen and he change his hands into triple barrel blasters. He aimed his blasters at Lunar Chase as she quickly took a fighting stance.** "You're a Decepticon!"**

Lunar Chase looked at him then at his blasters until she noticed an insignia on his arm. Then it struck her.****

I can't believe that I forgot about them. It's been awhile since I fought one.** "And you're an Autobot." **She replied as she changed herhands into twin barrel blasters.

Ever since the cave in, Lunar Chase changed her old triple barrel blasters to twin barrel.

Before they can start shooting at each other, the Nemesis overshadowed them as it appeared in the sky.

The Autobot look up at the Nemesis and the Decepticon warship aimed their guns at him. As they began to blast, Lunar Chase jumped out of the way, but the Autobot wasn't so lucky. The blasters hit the floor right in front of him, creating an explosion, causing him to fly into the crater. As the Autobot rolled onto his back, a hatch opened from the Nemesis, and nine Vehicons dropped from the hatch, landing right behind of Lunar Chase.****

Then Lunar Chase heard the Autobot say,** "Arcee, about that back up..."**

He got onto his feet and got into a fighting stance.** "Fair warning boys, and lady, I'll put a few dents in ya." **Then he transformed into hisvehicle mode and charged right at them. But he flew up a bit, transformed and punch the nearest Vehicon.

Lunar Chase was able to dodge his incoming attack. The Vehicon that was punched at was thrown into the crater. The other Vehicons charged at him, throwing punches at him but he was an excellent fighter. He dodged their attacks and attacked them. But Lunar Chase noticed an opening and signaled the closest Vehicon to attack that opening.

The Vehicon understood and attack from behind, hitting his neck.

The Autobot shout in pain and was pushed towards another Vehicon, whom kicked him in the face. The Autobot staggered a bit, coming right at Lunar Chase, who backhanded him, sending the Autobot back into the crater.

But he landed on his feet and faced the Vehicons, who were jumping into the crater. Lunar Chase followed pursuit.****

**"You want the horns?"** he said as he changed his hands into blasters.** "You got them." **He began to blast at Lunar Chase and the Vehicons. And blast hit one of the Vehicons and the rest began to fire back.****

_Wait a second. Blasters don't mix well with Energon. So maybe..._

Lunar Chase aimed at the Energon crystals.

_Starscream is going to kill me...not really._

And she began to fire at the Energon which exploded. Since the Autobot was so close to the blast, he was damaged the most. The rest wasn't so damaged. A few dents, processor aches, and scratches, but they were still functional.

Lunar Chase walked up to the Autobot who was groaning in pain. Two Vehicons went up to him, grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him out of the crater, towards the Nemesis.

Lunar Chase slowly followed.

_So, we are back at this again. Bots and Cons trying to kill each other._

Lunar Chase shook her head in disgust and quickly catch up to her fellow Decepticons.****

****************************************************************

Blind Side finally reached her destination with no problem. Once she reached her destination, she was greeted by Rook and Jack, a Vehicon who was also interested about humans.****

Blind Side transformed and walked up to them.** "What's up?"  
><strong>  
>Both tilted their heads. Blind Side rubbed the back of her head, having a embarrass smile.<strong> "Oops, I forgot. You don't know much of human slang. It means, 'how's it going'."<strong>

**"Well, Jack and I are trying to figure out how to carefully dig out the Energon from this cave."  
><strong>  
>Blind Side look behind them and saw the cave. Underneath her visor, she raised an optic ridge.<strong><strong>

**"Do you guys usually plan this out?"**

**"No, not really...but we wanted to be careful since this is your first time doing this from scratch." **Rook said.** "Also, Lunar Chase was caved in and was injured really badly and we don't want to repeat that incident."**

Blind Side nod her head, understanding their point. As they approach the cave, Blind Side's comlink went off.****

**"Yes?"**

**_"This is Starscream. Have you located the Energon?"_******

**"Yes sir. We are just entering the cave."**

_**"Good. Because your 'guardian' has destroyed the Energon that she was to suppose to locate! Do not make the same mistake as her!"**_**  
><strong>  
>And her comlink went off.<p>

_Sheesh! He only contacts me just to nag at me. But I wonder why Lunar Chase had to destroy the Energon. I'll ask her when I get back._

The two Vehicons and Blind Side examined the inside of the cave, seeing where to start digging. Blind Side was holding the locator and was moving it left and right slowly, trying to find the strongest signal. She moved more to the left and saw that the signal was stronger.****

**"We could dig our way from above and a little bit from the inside to make things easier. Like meerkats, forming more tunnels to connect to one big tunnel."**

The two Vehicons looked at her and Blind Side sense that they were confused. All she did was wave her hand, telling them to forget about it.

_Man, this feels weird. A human trying to be Cybertronian. And Cybertronian, who are interested with Earth, are trying to learn Earth slang. Will I ever be able to learn to be like them?_

After a few more minutes of scanning the area, Blind Side contact the Nemesis so that they can prepare to start digging.****

**************************************************************

Lunar Chase shuddered at the sight of Starscream punching a hole through the Autobot's chest. Energon flowed through the hole and drip to the ground. Starscream slowly pulled out his hand, as it was stained with Energon. The Autobot fell forward and he was offlined.****

**"Clean this up." **Starscream commanded the Vehicons.**  
><strong>  
>Two other Vehicons dragged the body from the Main Bridge to Primus's knows where. Starscream ordered Lunar Chase to meet up with Blind Side to see their progress.<p>

Lunar Chase obeyed and she activated a quick ground bridge. On the other side, Blind Side and a group of miners are beginning to dig several tunnels into the cave.

Blind Side was making sure that everything was in order. She was working on a data pad, recording their progress. She even recorded how many Energon they have collected so far. She felt pretty good about herself and the Vehicons that she was working with. She thought that they were doing a great job.

Blind Side heard the sound of a car engine and she turned around to see Lunar Chase transforming and walking up to her.****

**"So?" Lunar Chase asked as she looked at Blind Side's data pad.**

**"Everything is going smoothly. So far, we collected a huge amount of Energon. And we might find even more." **Then she looked back at Lunar Chase.** "Starscream sent you here, didn't he."**

**"Of course he did."**

**"Because he doesn't trust me. Right?" Blind Side said monotone.**

**"Well...yeah. I mean, of course he wouldn't because..."**

**"Because I'm human. God. After several month working hard for you, he still treats me badly. Even Knock Out and Breakdown treat me better than he does! Knock Out even let me buff his scratches after that stupid incident with the street race!" **Blind Side pouted a bit.** "Kind of suck that they left. Sure, there is nothing for them to do at the moment but, the Nemesis feels more emptier."**

Lunar Chase sigh, understanding what Blind Side is going through.****

Blind Side has been working very hard for the Decepticons. Done everything they ordered her. She help with the Vehicons and sometimes in the med bay. She worked in the Nemesis, learning how to repair some areas that were damaged/warned out. But no matter what she did or who hard she work, most bots didn't acknowledge her.

Same thing that happened to Lunar Chase as she was growing up.

Lunar Chase also worked hard. She did gain the sparks of the Vehicons since they raised her. Knock Out and Breakdown were next. But with Starscream and Megatron? Of course they will treat her like scrap. She's a lower class then they are.****

**"It's not only because you're human. It's because he's a higher class than you. He is our SIC for a reason."** Lunar Chase said as she patted Blind Side's shoulder.****

**"I know but, can he at least show some gratitude?" **Blind Side asked.****

**"Decepticons don't show those type of emotions to others." **Lunar Chase said with a sad small.** "Well, most of them."  
><strong>  
>Blind Side had a deep frown on her face but then she began to twitched. It was the sign that she has to disconnect soon and return back to her human body.<p>

Lunar Chase grabbed Blind Side's arm and began to drag her back to the Nemesis**. "Let's go before you shut down completely."**

**"Yes ma'am..."**

******************************************************************************  
><strong>  
>Bailey felt the electric surge and she woke up back to her human body. She felt Lunar Chase picking her up and Bailey settled down on Lunar Chase's hand.<strong><strong>

**"So, are you going to take me back home or do we go and see if the Commander has anything else for us to do?"**

But before Lunar Chase could answer that question, the alarm went off. Lunar Chase knew that alarm and it was time to have a meeting at the bridge. Lunar Chase held Bailey closely to her as she made her way to the main bridge. She didn't see anyone else so she knew that Starscream and Soundwave were already there.

Bailey knew that something was up because how Lunar Chase wasn't speaking to her. She sense the gravity of the situation. The walk was short as Bailey heard the familiar sound of doors opening and closing behind them.

Lunar Chase went up to Starscream and Soundwave, whom was rapidly typing on the main computer. On the screen, it showed that a surge of energy was coming from the space bridge that Starscream and few others built a long time ago. Soundwave activated the space bridge and a red dot flew out from the space bridge. Then the overhead announcement system went off. There was total silence, even Bailey held her breath. And then, it happened.****

**"Decepticons! I have returned."**

The voice of Megatron came through the overhead system, shocking everyone. For three years, Megatron has been gone, leaving Starscream in command. No one knew how long or how short he would be gone. But now, he has return. Their lord and master has finally returned.

Lunar Chase flash a quick glance at Starscream, and she noticed a deep frown on his face. But as it quickly came, that frown quickly left.

Lunar Chase smirked.****

****************************************************************

Bailey was sitting on the berth where her avatar was one. Steve was inserting the robotic body with Energon, getting Bailey ready to control the body again. Steve learned from Lunar Chase on how to take care the body and how to recharge it. At first, it was complicated but now its a piece of cake.

Bailey fiddled with her thumbs, curiosity taking over her.** "So, why am I going to be control the body again? I usually use it once a week."**

**"It is because Lord Megatron has returned and we have to tell him about you and your situation. And convince him to let you stay."**

**"And let me guess; he will kill me if I'm not worthy to join the Decepticons."**

Steve went quiet until he told her that she was corrected. Bailey got chills and goosebumps but for some unknown reason, she was quite calm about it. She almost got killed by Starscream, and she was ran over by Lunar Chase (by accident). But she did had a slight hint of fear.****

She heard familiar clanking noises and she knew that Steve was done. Then, Bailey felt herself being picked up and moved to the Brain Wave Transferer. Bailey settled down and she felt total numbness. Then her optic band onlined and she slowly sat up.** "So, where is Lord Megatron?"** She asked, but it was weird saying the 'lord' part. She wasn't use to calling someone 'lord' besides God.****

**"By now, he should be on the ship. Don't know if Starscream will tell him about you first or explain what has happened throughout these three years."**

Blind Side (Bailey) sigh and hopped off the berth.** "Might as well go and see what happens then. Right?"**

Steve nod his head and he began to lead the way. Blind Side stood in the room for a couple more seconds, thinking of the possibilities but then quickly catch up to Steve.****

Blind Side and Steve entered the Bridge and standing in front of Starscream, was Megatron.

Just looking at him made Blind Side stand very still.

The majority of his body was a grey, with a few purple here and there. There was a huge cannon attached to his right arm. He had several scar-like marks on his face, razor sharp teeth, and blood red optics. His body structure was massive and buff. Blind Side knew that he went through some type of Hell to have that type of body.

But it wasn't his looks that scared her alone. She sense a frightening aura surrounding him. She may not have special powers or anything like that, but anyone can sense that.

Steve turned around and noticed her frame trembling. He understood why she should be scared, but this isn't the time to show that. Especially in front of their lord.

At that moment, Starscream finished talking (with Blind Side had no idea what he was talking about) and turned around, only to gasp, seeing Blind Side in the same room. Megatron was also staring at Blind Side, wondering who this femme was.****

**"Ah, there is also something else that I forgot to tell you."** Starscream nervously said, while looking back at Megatron.****

**"Explain Starscream."**

**"Um...well, you see..." **Starscream was at lost of words. He didn't know if their master would believe him. It sound ridiculous but he had to tell him soon.** "This is our temporary member who is working with the Vehicons and Lunar Chase."**

**"Temporary?"**

**"Ah, yes. We all agreed to wait for your return and see if you will approve of it-her!" **He stumbled with his words.****

**"Oh? And why would you all wait for my approval?"**

**"B-because..."  
><strong>  
>Blind Side noticed that Starscream was hesitating, not wanting to tell him the truth, for fear of his life. And she did noticed that Megatron was getting irritated.<strong><strong>

**"It is because I'm not one of your kind."** Blind Side blurted out and all optics were on her. Blind Side began to get more nervous but she had to stand strong, show no fear.** "I'm actually a native of this world. My encounterment with your species was an accident and I was force to join the Decepticon. But all of the Decepticons agreed to let me live until your arrival. So basically, you're the decider."**

Silence overtook the bridge until Megatron looked at Starscream.** "Is this some kind of joke!?"**

**"N-no master. It's Lunar Chase's fault! She was the one who brought the human here!"**

**"But not on purpose!"** Blind Side yelled at Starscream who bared his teeth at her.** "Lunar Chase accidentally crashed into me. She didn't notice me walking and them BOOM! Feeling guilty for what she caused, she brought me here and patched me up. At first, she tried to keep me a secret, but eventually, Soundwave found out. If you don't believe me, ask Soundwave. He must have recorded everything that happened."**

Soundwave, who was in the room the whole time, approached Megatron and his screen replayed that day in the brig.

Everyone was arguing about Bailey, who was being hanged from her arms by chains. But it was mostly Lunar Chase and Starscream that were bickering at each other.

Having seen enough, Megatron looked back at Starscream.** "Then explain how this human is controlling a Cybertronian body."**

**"Soundwave came up with this idea of inputting a chip into the human's brain and the Cybertronian processor, sending the human's brain signals to the processor. That's how she controlled the body."**

Once again, Soundwave showed Starscream and Knock Out working on Bailey in the Med Bay and then working on the Cybertronian body. Then he showed how Bailey go into a coma in order to control the avatar.****

**"And how did you acquired a body?"**

**"There was an incident, in which many Vehicons were killed."**

**"Autobots?" **He asked with a slight growl. Blind Side can tell how much he hated the Autobots, as do all Decepticons.****

**"No. It was a Sparkeater." **Starscream looked back at Soundwave for some backup. Soundwave showed how the Sparkeater was attacking the Vehicons, devouring their sparks. He then showed how Lunar Chase was luring the Sparkeater away.** "Which Lunar Chase got rid off. And throughout these months of the human temporary joining us, she has been working with the Vehicons in retrieving Energon and Lunar Chase watch over the human 24/7 to make sure that the human won't tell anyone about our existance."**

**"Which I can't cause I'm blind."** Blind Side said as she crossed her arms across her chest**.**

**"There are other ways that you can expose us to your kind!" **Starscream yelled at her.****

**"Why would I do that?! To get myself killed!? No way! I rather live and work with your kind than die at an early stage of my life!" **Blind Side yelled back.****

**"Enough!" **Megatron hollered at them.

Blind Side and Starscream shut up and stared at him.****

**"I am surprised that you actually let a human join our ranks. Even if it was temporary. If it were up to me, I would have killed both of you, which is tempting. But tell me; what good are you to me? I have an armada. A warship. What do you have to offer me?"**

Blind Side shook head.** "I have nothing to offer you. I'm not an intelligent human nor do I work with any high standard jobs due to my disability. But I'm just a mere pawn to your chess piece."**

The Vehicon Pawn, who was in the room, tilted his head to the side. But Megatron kept on staring at her, still not being convinced to let her live. Blind Side quietly sigh in defeat and went on her knees and hung her head, basically giving herself up to him.** "I beg of you, please let me live. There must be something that will make me useful. Please give me a chance." **Then she looked at him.** "But if there isn't just kill me here and now."**

Now they were staring at each other's optics. Blind Side dare not to look away, showing that she meant every word that she said. The whole room went silent. Starscream was looking at his lord, then to Blind Side, and back to Megatron. Soundwave was staring at Blind Side and was wondering, if Blind Side were to be terminated, how would Lunar Chase react. Better yet, now that Megatron knows that it was Lunar Chase that brought the human here, what would Lunar Chase's punishment be?

But then, Megatron began to laugh, stunning everyone in the room. Even Blind Side was taken back but she kept her posture.****

**"I can see that you are true to your words. And I am surprise to see a human showing bravery. I expected to you to tremble in fear, like so many others."** He said as his optics fell upon Starscream**. "Alright then human. I'll let you live. But, you if dare betray the Decepticons in anyway, I will personally terminate you!"**

Blind Side gulped and bowed her head.** "T-thank you, my liege."**

*************************************************************  
><strong>  
>Lunar Chase was making sure that the Vehicons were doing their job right, which she finds stupid.<p>

_Of course they'll be doing their job right. I bet Starscream is making me do this because he wants me off the Nemesis as long as possible. And why can't I welcome our lord back? I mean, what am I suppose to do besides bow and say 'welcome back'?_

Lunar Chase grumbled under her breath and help Rook stack several crates of Energon on top another. Then there was a loud rumble and from above, the Nemesis came to view. Then the long, yellow elevator appeared and began to lower itself into the hole.

Then two jets flew into the cave and transformed onto a nearby cliff that was inside the cave. Standing there was Megatron and Starscream. A ground bridged opened and Blind Side drove out of it and transformed right behind Starscream.****

**"Of the Energon deposits that we have located while you were away Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant."** Lunar Chase heard Starscream explaining to their master.** "The Drones have been mining without pause during your absence and mass quite a stockpile."**

Lunar Chase growled under her breath. _They're Vehicons who have individual personalities. They're not mindless machines._****

**"You there! Fetch me a sample!" **Starscream said to a nearby Vehicon in a demanding tone.****

**"Starscream."** Megatron said Starscream's name in a strict tone, causing him to flinch and look at him.** "Now that I have returned, I will issue the command."**

Lunar Chase snickered. Starscream glared at her and look back at Megatron.** "I...understand, Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge? To bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gather during your three years in space."  
><strong>  
>Lunar Chase rolled her optics. <em>Humble servant? Don't make me laugh my circuits out.<em>****

**"My army will come. But my time away has wield a more...intriguing means in materializing them. The silitalfy form of the matter the ancient text refer to a as the Blood of Unicron." **Megatron said as he showed a purple crystal in his hand.****

Lunar Chase and Blind Side raised their optic ridge.

Blind Side was actually confused. _Did he just say Unicorn or Unicron?_

Lunar Chase was interested. _How come no one told me about this Unicron? Holy Primus!_****

**"Unicron the Destroyer. But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark." **Starscream said as he stared at the purple crystal. ****

**"Plucked from Cosmic Shores, gaze upon Dark Energon."**

Lunar Chase, who was stacking another pile of Energon crates, stared back at it. _There's a different type of Energon?_

Blind Side had to keep a straight face. _Reminds me of Jak 2 and Dark Eco._****

**"Legends tell that it holds the power to...revive the dead.****_"_**Starscream said, his optics shifting from the Dark Energon to Megatron. ****

**"We required only a cadaver to be certain. Are you willingly to make the ultimate sacrifice?" **Megatron asked as he looked at Starscream. Then he looked back at Blind Side.** "And you?"**

Both of them stood there in fear. Lunar Chase couldn't let Blind Side get killed so early so she finally spoke up.** "Perhaps I can provide a different test subject."**

Megatron, Starscream, and Blind Side looked at her.****

**"Ah, Lunar Chase. I was wonder what has happened to you, since you weren't at the bridge when I arrived." **Megatron said.****

**"Forgive me, master, but Starscream insisted that I helped the Vehicons dig up more Energon." **Lunar Chase said as she looked at Starscream then back at Megatron.****

**"And what is this 'test subject' that you can provide for me?"**

Lunar Chase looked at the Vehicons and nod her head. The Vehicons quickly send a message the others on the Nemesis. Soon enough, the elevator shaft lowered, with two other Vehicons and the dead Autobot.****

**"Welcome back, my liege." **Lunar Chase said with a slight hint of discomfort, seeing a dead Autobot, and will be used as a guinea pig.


	16. Dawn of the Terrocon

_What up my fellow readers!? Posting an up a chapter the day before doomsday? Damn, I'm fudge up! I'm just kidding. Anyway, I'm sorry for not posting up earlier. And I shall apologize again, for those who want Bailey/Blind Side be paired with Starscream, but I'm going with Dreadwing. _

_I mean, there's so many stories out there that has an OCxStarscream but I haven't seen a Dreadwing one. _

_So I'm sorry for those who wanted Bailey with Starscream. _

_But please enjoy this chapter! _

**Chapter 16: Dawn of the Terrorcon******

Everyone was now staring at the dead Autobot. Even Lunar Chase, who decided to join Blind Side and Starscream was in silence, watching her master's movements.

Megatron went up to the fallen warrior and he look down at the dead Autobot. **"Let us see if the power born of darkness can reignite the spark!"** He raised the Dark Energon shard high above his head and then pierced it into the chest of the Autobot. There was a low growling noise coming from the shard and the body of the dead Autobot began to shake. Then the Dark Energon shard began to sink more into the body, emitting a bright purple glow.

Then the optics onlined with a purple glow and the Autobot began to growl furiously. It began to shake around on as it was being restrained but it broke free. Starscream took a few steps back in fear, as did Blind Side, who was slightly hiding behind Lunar Chase. Lunar Chase had a disgusted look on her face as she watched the dead Autobot come to life.

The two Vehicons who were with them, transformed their hands into guns and ready themselves. But then the zombie Autobot charged at one of them, tackle the nearest one and ripped his arm off with his mouth!

Lunar Chase had the urge to fight it, make it stop attacking the Vehicon but she couldn't for fear of what Megatron might do to her. So she stood her ground and watch as the poor Vehicon was beaten to death. As the zombie Autobot kept on attacking the Vehicons, Starscream fearfully scooted towards Megatron. The second Vehicon started attacking the zombie but it just growled at him and tackled him, sending them flying a few feet away, into the shadows.

**"That's you plan?! Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us!?"** Starscream fearfully asked Megatron who just watched as the zombie bot kill the Vehicon.

**"It's like The Evil Dead..."** Blind Side whispered as she shivered in fear. She remembers watching that movie when she was a kid. It traumatized her for a year! Anything that had to do with zombies and spells and really old books scared her. She couldn't walk down the street to get to the mini market since there was a cemetery!

**"That is no longer an Autobot. It's just a mindless beast. It's only real instinct is to destroy anything in it's path."** Megatron told Starscream as the zombie bot growled loudly and charged straight at them!

Starscream ran away, as Lunar Chase got her guns ready, shielding Blind Side. But then Megatron summoned his blade and slashed at the zombie. It was cut in two and it fell over the edge.

**"There, Starscream, raise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon."** Megatron said as he walked towards the edge. The zombie was actually trying to climb up the cliff with one hand. The zombie growled at Megatron who just stomped at it's face, causing it to lose it's grip and plummet to the second level of the mining cave. **"Once I learn to control it." **

**********************************************************************

Lunar Chase, Blind Side, and a couple of Vehicons were stocking the Energon crates in the Engine Room. It was one of the biggest room in the Nemesis. A very high ceiling with an engine that feeds itself Energon, provided that there is Energon around it to grab.

**"I'm going to report to Starscream that the room is getting filled with enough Energon and that we should move the upcoming Energon into the Storage Room."** Lunar Chase told Blind Side and the other Vehicons. Well, it wasn't really getting that filled. The crates weren't touching the ceiling or anything dramatic like that but there wasn't that much room to put another tower of Energon.

**"Alright."** Blind Side said with a nod. Lunar Chase stood up and walked out the room. Blind Side sighed and sat down on the ground. She hugged her legs close to her chest and began to remember what just happened an hour or so ago. It disturbed her. She did not enjoy what just happened at all. She never thought that bring someone back from the dead could actually happen. All those sci-fi and spiritual ways seemed slightly impossible but it never happened. Until now. _But, will it work on humans too? Or just on Cybertronian?_ She remembered how the dead bot's face looked like. It may not look liked the zombies she saw in movies or comics but it was still terrifying. She had a feeling that it was terrifying for Lunar Chase.

_I knew what I was getting into, but I never imagine something like this would happen! This is getting worse every day._

*************************************************************

Lunar Chase walk through the corridors and entered the main bridge. As she approached Starscream, she noticed that he was talking to Megatron.

**"Lord Megatron. Intruders have been detected in the mines."** Lunar Chase heard him say as she approached him.

**"Optimus?"** Megatron asked.

**"Indeed."** Starscream said with a low growl.

**"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure."** Megatron ordered Starscream.

**"B-but the Energon I mined!"** Starscream began to say.

**"You mined!?"** Lunar Chase was furious! **"You spent all the time on the Nemesis doing nothing while Blind Side and I recruited the Vehicons in order to dig up the Energon! Don't you dare take credit for something that you did not do!"** She yelled at him.

Starscream gave her a small glare and growl before turning his attention back to their lord. **"The Autobots will cease it!"**

**"Then blow the mines!"** Megatron ordered Starscream before finishing their conversation. The screen went black and everything went silent. But then Lunar Chase quickly dodge an incoming attack from Starscream. Apparently, he got piss off at her outburst so he decided to backhand Lunar Chase. But she was too quick for him which cause him to get even more outraged. **"Don't you ever disrespect me again like that! Ever!"** Starscream yelled at her.

**"Then don't take credit from other people's work!"** Lunar Chase yelled back at him.

But before they could go on to another round of yelling, Steve quickly spoke up.** "What about the intruders?"**

**"Yes, I almost forgot about them. Autobots are much more important than you."** Starscream said as he walked away, smacking his shoulder against Lunar Chase. Lunar Chase look back at him, watching him walk away. Once he was fully gone, she yelled out in rage. She slammed her fist onto the keyboards and she glared at the black screen. **"Why that scrawny, pathetic, high heeled flier! I have had it with him! Ooooh! If he wasn't the second in command and just a random bot, I would have rip off his wings, chomp off his heels, and stomp on his face!"** She turned around and saw a lot of Vehicons staring at her. She sense shockness radiating from them. Who wouldn't be?

For so many militiamen Lunar Chase hardly loses her cool. Everyone knows her as the Smiles in the Nemesis. Sure, she gets mad, but never furious. It was shocking and surprising.

Lunar Chase stared at them but then she inhale, then exhale, regaining her posture. **"Please don't tell him I said that."**

The Vehicons nod her head, showing that they were on her side. She gave off a weak smile but sigh a bit.

_Now they'll be afraid of me. I'm no Megatron or Starscream. I respect them. I don't want them to fear me._

She walked back to the Energon Storage, only to confront two Vehicons, supporting Blind Side, who had her arms over their shoulders (don't know how they manage to get there) and she was limp. **"What happened to her?"**

**"She needs a power down. But she's too weak to walk to your chamber so we are helping her."** The deep voice Vehicon said. Blind Side's head hung but she groan as she slightly looked at Lunar Chase. **"H..hey C-chase..."** Blind Side manage to say before her head went limp again.** "She must have used this body for far too long. Her mind must not be handling this. We must hurry before something worse happens."**

**"Right!"** Lunar Chase said before smiling warmly at them. **"And thank you. I'll drop her off home when she's back into her human body."**

The Vehicons nod their heads and began to walk towards Lunar Chase's room, while having Lunar Chase following behind them.

*******************************************************

Bailey slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by blackness. Bailey sigh sadly as she felt her fleshly body. Being in a robot body, she felt different. She could feel the circuits working, the Energon flowing through her body. Bailey could feel the coldness of her dead like body but the warmth of the other bots. But their warmth is different, compared to the human's warmth. She can't explain it but Bailey knew that it was different.

_It's a foreign warmth. It is strangely familiar._

Then Bailey felt a sudden, yet soft poke to her side. She recognized that poke. **"Yes Lunar Chase, I'm awake."**

**"Phew. You were silent longer than usual. You got me scared."** Lunar Chase said as she softly pick Bailey up.** "Anyways, I'm taking you home. You need a power down. And I bet Lady is worried about you."**

**"Guess you're right."** Bailey said before letting out a yawn. **"So, how did the mining go?"**

Bailey heard Lunar Chase give off a low grumble. **"That bad?"**

**"Very. Apparently, the Autobot's stormed the mines and Lord Megatron ordered Commander Starscream to blow up the joint."** Lunar Chase answered.

**"Huh. That doesn't seem too bad. I mean, we did collect enough Energon. Right?"**

**"Yeah..."** Lunar Chase transformed and Bailey end up on the passenger seat. A ground bridge opened up in front of them and Lunar Chase drove through.

**********************************************************

Lunar Chase came out of the portal and entered an empty highway, a few miles away from Jasper. Bailey heard Lunar Chase activating her holo-form so that no one will think that the car is driving itself. Bailey knew that it was dark out since she didn't felt any heat on her face. No warmth from the sun. Besides, she was really tired.

Sensing this, Lunar Chase made the passenger seat lean a bit back, so that Bailey is slightly laying. As Lunar Chase kept on driving, Bailey recalled the event of the dead Cybertronian bring brought back to life.

**"Lunar Chase?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"When Megatron jabbed that dark crystal into the robot's dead body, and that it came to life, were you afraid?"**

Bailey sense the car slowing down a bit, and she knew that Lunar Chase was thinking about it. After a few of seconds of slow movement, the car picked up speed and Lunar Chase answered Bailey's question.

**"I'll be honest with you, I kind of was a bit scared. It was something that I never seen before. And I never heard of Dark Energon. This is all new to me."** Lunar Chase said as she entered the quiet town of Jasper. She did a quick left turn, passing by some shops and fast food restaurants. It was dark and there was not a soul in sight. **"Besides, I've been working and training all my life. No one taught me about, well, anything! I can't read or write Cybertronian. I have a slight clue onto where we originated. But I do know where we all go when we die. But like I said, I never heard of Dark Energon."**

Bailey nod her head and got a bit more cozy on the seat. The rest of the drive was in silences but Bailey didn't live far away. Lunar Chase drove up to the garage and it opened. Once again, Lady the Labrador was waiting for Bailey. Lunar Chase used her holo-form again to carry Bailey to her room, as Lady helped opened the door for her.

After putting Bailey into bed, Lunar Chase bid Lady good night and left the house. As she drove down the road, she passed a boy riding a blue motorcycle. Lunar Chase was shook cause she seen that motorcycle before. She has encountered the motorcycle a couple times but it would suddenly disappear. And it's rider would be a mysterious woman. As Lunar Chase drove by the boy and the motorcycle, the boy looked at Lunar Chase, amazed to see an amazing looking car in this area and time of night. But Lunar Chase paid no attention to the boy because the sudden motion of the rearview mirror startled her.

That rearview mirror just moved on it's own. Unless there's a button for him to move it.

Lunar Chase increased her speed and drove off, away from the boy and his strange motorcycle.

********************************************************

**"I'm not deaf!"**

Lunar Chase barely entered the central hub to only hear Starscream yelling at Soundwave. Lunar Chase's right eye twitched in annoyance.

_What is he so pissed off about? Hmm, Megatron ain't here. I guess he left to do some business with the Autobots._

Lunar Chase stood there, listening to what Starscream has to say.

**"But, if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we insure his enemy's destruction."** Starscream finished saying.

_Ah oh. What does he have in mind?_

Lunar Chase notices Starscream pressing a few buttons for a few seconds, then he suddenly stops. The three of them just stood there in silence. Lunar Chase was wondering why they were quite but before she could say anything, a male voice rang through.

_**"Sir! Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm in route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person." **_

Lunar Chase realized that the voice was coming from Soundwave.. Apparently, Soundwave has caught a transmission from a human communication system.

**"'Autobot base'!"** Starscream repeated the human in excitement and disbelief.** "Humans, always the weak link."** He then turned around and faced Soundwave. **"Fetch me this Agent Fowler so he may brief us instead."**

Soundwave dispatched Lazerbeak and Lazerbeak flew out of the room in order to retrieve the human. But finally, Starscream and Soundwave noticed Lunar Chase's presence.

**"Well!? What do you want?"** Starscream rudely asked Lunar Chase.

**"I was checking if Lord Megatron was here for any upcoming missions."** Lunar Chase answered him.** "But I guess he's not here. Does that answer you question? Commander."** She said the 'commander' with bitterness.

Starscream growled angrily underneath his breath. **"Then why are you still here!?"**

**"Well, I wanted to see what will happen the human when Lazerbeak brings him here."** Lunar Chase simply answered.** "But, do you think Lord Megatron will like the decision that you made?" **

Starscream scoffed.** "Of course he will! We will make the human tell us the location of the Autobot's base and then we can ambush the enemy! That would please Lord Megatron." **

Lunar Chase shrugged her shoulders. **"Alright then."** _It's your funeral. _

*********************************************************

Lunar Chase didn't realized it, but she was actually tired. She walked slowly than usual, which was strange because she's the fastest one on Nemesis. As she followed Starscream and Soundwave to the brig, her optics were onlining and offlining.

She's been working non-stop, ever since they found that huge mine that was filled with Energon to now. She's helping the Vehicons and Bailey mined those Energon non-stop until the Autobots had to invade, causing Starscream to blow the whole thing up!

Soundwave sensed Lunar Chase's tiredness. He stopped walking and turned around, seeing that Lunar Chase was a few steps away from him. Her head was lowered, as though looking at her feet. Her posture was sloppy.

**"Soundwave!"** Starscream called out to him. **"What are you waiting for?"**

Soundwave simply pointed at Lunar Chase, who finally reached up to him. He simply stopped her with one of his tentacles. Lunar Chase slowly looked up with confusion.

**"Don't tell me that she's tired."** Starscream said with disbelief in his voice. But Soundwave nod his head and Starscream growl in anger. **"She can not be serious! All she did was mine for Energon! I should be the one getting some rest!"**

_**"Quit groveling!"**_ Soundwave played back what Megatron told Starscream before he left the Nemesis. _**"Don't you dare take credit for something that you did not do!"**_Soundwave played back Lunar Chase's outburst.

Oh yes, Soundwave did caught that event and boy, he was pissed off when Starscream tried to backhand Lunar Chase. But he would not dare attack his SIC for fear that Megatron might punish him. Or worse, have Starscream create a scheme against Soundwave. Starscream may be weak and pathetic, but he does have brains.

Starscream growled in anger, remembering how Lunar Chase disrespected him like that. And in front of their master!

_What if Megatron believes her and starts questioning me? Don't panic, don't panic. You can think your way through this._

**"Fine! That your little 'sweet sparks' to her quarters. After that, meet me in the brig."**

Soundwave nod his head, took a hold of Lunar Chase's right hand and slowly began to lead her to her room.

**************************************************************

Soundwave led Lunar Chase to her berth and gently made her sit on the berth. She shook her head a bit as Soundwave help place her legs onto the berth.

**"I'm not...tired...I don't need...rest..."** She tried telling him but he didn't listen and softly pushed her back until she was laying on her back.

**_You need your rest. You've been working non-stop in the mines and taking care of Bailey._**

**"But I can still work..."** She said as her optic slowly began to offline.

_**Stop lying to yourself and get some rest. He pulled back his visor and gave Lunar Chase a soft kiss on the lips before leaving.**_

Lunar Chase smiled before going into recharged.

*******************************************************

There was a repetitive buzzing noise coming from the left. Bailey slowly woke up and sighed a bit. It was her stupid alarm clock. Bailey rolled over and slammed her hand on the clock, but only to slam nothingness and have her hand hanging from the bed's edge. Bailey tried again but this time, she got the alarm. She sat up and stretched a bit, letting out a long and very loud yawn.

Her heard the door opened and panting. Bailey knew that it was Lady. Lady hopped onto her bed and laid next to Bailey, laying her head on Bailey's leg. Bailey smiled and softly pet Lady. **"What time is it?"**

Lady barked 9 times and then 12 more times.

9:12 am.

Bailey sighed.

The Decepticons haven't contacted me so they must not be busy at the moment. Now is my chance to get something to eat and maybe walk with Lady for a couple of minutes.

Bailey quickly got up and Lady led her to the bathroom. While Bailey was taking a shower, Lady pulled out suitable walking gear for Bailey. After that, Lady rushed to the kitchen and opened the bottom cabinet which had cereals and bowls. She carefully pulled that out with her teeth.

Lady was a working dog and she's been doing this for years, so she knew the daily routine. She knew where the stuff was at and what her human eats. But there were sometimes that Bailey didn't need Lady's help and she understood.

Bailey turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She carefully wrapped it around her body and headed back to her room. She ran her hand on the bed until she felt her fresh clothing. When she did, she began to dress.

Even though she is blind, it didn't took her long to dress. Being blind for so long, she has gotten use to it.

Bailey entered the kitchen and heard Lady bark. Bailey knew that Lady pulled out the cereal and the bowl and is next to Lady. Bailey kneel down and her hand found the items. She quickly took them to the table and headed back to grab the milk.

And that was her morning routine.

Boring, yes but what else can a blind person do?

In her case, she can do many things.

***************************************************************

**"You ready for a walk Lady?"**

Lady bark happily. Lady has been waiting for this moment. Bailey has been so busy with those robotic creatures that she didn't had time for her. Now she can enjoy some time with her human companion.

Bailey hold onto the leash as she opened the door and headed out.

The day was nice and it was pretty warmed. There was some clouds in the sky but that didn't really keep the cool in Jasper.

But that didn't stop Bailey to give Lady a walk that she deserves. Lady headed to the park, which was empty. It was not a surprised since it's the weekend and the kids want to sleep in and rest up because of school.

As they entered the park, Bailey unhooked the leash from Lady's collar and let her Labrador run free for a few minutes.

Lady ran around the park, chasing pigeons and running up the slides. Bailey was able to find a bench where she sat and listen to her surrounding. Lady's barking, the flapping of wings, the cars passing by and the footsteps of people walking in the street.

Since she lost one of her senses, her other senses doubled. Especially her hearing.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring.

_Oh no..._

Bailey answered. **"Hello?"**

_**"Bailey? It's me, Steve."**_

**"Oh. Hi Steve! Phew, for a second, I thought it was Starscream. What's up?"**

_**"I think it's best you head back to the Nemesis. We were reported that Lord Megatron will be returning soon. And I don't think it's wise to have you, especially you absent."**_

Bailey frown a bit. She didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to spend more time with Lady, be human for a day. Is that too much to ask?

She sigh heavily.** "Alright. Is Lunar Chase going to pick me up?"**

_**"Not today. She is recharging. If you like, I could pick you up."**_

**"Great. Thanks Steve."**

And with that, the conversation was over.

**********************************************************************

Lunar Chase woke up to the sound of gunfire.

_What is going on out there?_

Lunar Chase exit her quarters and look down the hallway. She saw a huge green Autobot punching a Vehicon, who happened to be Knight. Angry flared inside of her and she ran down the hallway, a battle cry escaping her lips.

The Autobot looked up but it was too late. Lunar Chase kicked him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Lunar Chase pulled Knight away from the Autobot and stood in front of him, her hands transforming into blasters.

**"No one messes with my brethren and gets away with it!"**

She began to shoot at the Autobot but then she sees a blue motorcycle racing up to her. Lunar Chase's optics widen.

_I know that motorcycle._

Indeed she did. It's the same one that she saw driving around Jasper, and the same one that she saw last night when she dropped off Bailey to her home.

But now is not the time to freak out! She's in a middle of a fight and she can not lose her focus!

The motorcycle transformed and was in a mid-air kick. Lunar Chase easily dodged her attack and grabbed her shoulder. Lunar Chase spun around and threw the female Autobot back to the green one. The female Autobot crashed into the green Autobot and both fell to the ground.

When Lunar Chase thought that it was over, there was honking down the hall. Lunar Chase looked up and saw a yellow sports car racing down. Lunar Chase got into a battle stance but it didn't transformed, it just drove pass by her. Just when Lunar Chase turned around to face the other two, a huge fist came contact to her face and Lunar Chase fell to the ground on all fours, her processor aching, her vision dizzy. Lunar Chase slowly got up, seeing where the bots went but she kept on seeing double. The last thing she caught was the retreating figure of the green Autobot, who transformed into a truck and drove away.

Lunar Chase fell forward, subcoming to darkness, her optics offlining.

***************************************************************

Bailey sat on the passenger seat inside the Vehicon. She was upset that she had to leave so soon and was even more sadden to hear Lady's whimpering, begging her not to leave.

She promised Lady that she will be back as soon as possible.

Bailey sat in silence, only listening to the sound of the Vehicon's engine, the brakes of the tires when Steve has to stop on a red light or on a turn.

**"Bailey? Are you okay? You look upset."** Steve asked. Ever since he picked Bailey up from her house, he noticed that Bailey was upset.

**"A little. I mean, not to sound selfish or mean, but I was hoping that I could spend some time at home, with my dog. Be human for a day. But now that the big boss has finally returned, I guess I'll not get my request."**

**"I understand. Maybe, someday, you'll be able to relax at your home and enjoy the company of your four legged friend."** Steve told her as he drove into an alleyway, a groundbridge opening at the end of the alleyway. He drove through the groundbridge and appeared on the Nemesis.

Steve transformed and Bailey ended up being cradle in his arms. As Steve walked down the long corridors, he gasped at what he just saw. Some of his brethren dead on the floor, Energon oozing from open wounds. It was like a trail of them.

Bailey felt Steve has stopped walking. There was this tense feeling in the air and she knew that something bad has happened. **"Steve? Why did you stop walking?"**

**"There's dead bodies. All over the floor. We've been attacked."** He said with a monotone voice.

Chills ran down Bailey's back. _Is Lunar Chase alright? Was it the Autobots? Or worse, a zombie robot?_

Steve continued to walk down the hallway until he saw a small crowd of Vehicons. Outside of the crowd, sitting against the wall was Knight. Steve went up to him and kneel in front of Knight.

**"Knight, what happened here?"**

Knight grown in pain, rubbing the back of his head. **"We were attacked by Autobots. Apparently, they came here to rescue their fellow human that we just recently captured."**

Bailey's body went stiff in shock.

_They captured another human? Why? And how did the Autobots easily got on the Nemesis?_

**"I'm a lucky mech. Lunar Chase saved my aft from the Autobots but she was knocked out. They let her live. Their main priority was to rescue their human friend and get out."** Knight said as he looked to the small group of Vehicons.

**"Really? Then why are there so many dead? Curse those Autobots!"**

Bailey has never heard Steve being so angry before, but she understands what he is feeling. A bit. She felt Steve standing up and walking to the right. Steve pushed through the crowd of Vehicons and was greeted to the sight of Lunar Chase, laying in Soundwave's arms.

Steve knew that Lunar Chase and Soundwave have a 'thing' but he never knew that Soundwave will be opened to it. Steve thought that they would keep their relationship a secret.

Soundwave was looking down at Lunar Chase, speaking to her through their bond. Luckily, the Vehicons can't hear his voice.

_**Lunar Chase. Please, wake up. I know you are not dead. So please, wake up.**_

Lunar Chase moan in pain and sturr a bit. Her optics slowly onlined, and the first thing she saw was Soundwave. She slowly smiled at him and softly placed her left hand on the side of his visor. **"Hi.."** She said weakly.

The Vehicons around them felt awkward and they shift uncomfortably on their pedes, so they decided to leave the two alone. Steve and Bailey stick around, waiting for Lunar Chase to regain her strength to get up.

Lunar Chase used her hands to push herself up from the ground, which some help from Soundwave. She look up and saw Steve and Bailey. **"H-how long have you've been standing there?"** Lunar Chase asked, feeling very embarrassed.

Steve chuckled. **"A while. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."**

Lunar Chase slowly got onto her feet, Soundwave standing behind her to support her. **"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Urgh, those Autobots know how to pack a punch. There were three of them. A green, blue, and yellow."**

**"I wonder how they got onto the ship so easily. Without being detected."** Bailey said but she tried not to make it seem that it was Soundwave's fault. He is the Surveillance Officer, he must know what happens on the Nemesis at all time.

Soundwave sense that from the human companion and he understood. But he should had kept a closer optic. And Lunar Chase got hurt, which angers him even more.

**"Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Starscream's face when Megatron finds out what just happened."** Bailey said with an evilness joy.

****************************************************

**"Please Lord Megatron! I meant no-gaaaah!"**

Starscream's sentence was cut off when Megatron kick his face, causing him to stump backwards. Apparently, Megatron was greeted with wounded Vehicons and dead ones too. Demanding an answer, Soundwave 'told' Megatron everything. By that time, Bailey was already controlling her avatar and was being address as Blind Side.

At the moment, they are all in the central hub, watching Starscream getting beaten to a pulp.

**"I ordered you to await my command!"** Megatron yelled at Starscream, before backhanding him, sending Starscream flying a few feet away before crashing to the ground.

**"Instead, your mindless agenda resulted to the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"** Megatron fumed as he walked towards the slightly beaten Starscream. Lunar Chase and Blind Side was watching the event unfold from a distance, making sure that they don't get into the scrap. Well, Lunar Chase almost did because she was there when Starscream was planning to kidnap the human, but Soundwave saved her aft when he showed that Lunar Chase did in fact warned Starscream, who decided not to listen.

Starscream tried to scurry away from the warlord. **"My intentions were pure, master! I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus. GAH!"** Starscream tried explaining but only to get a foot to the face attack. Megatron stomped on Starscream's face, causing to to lay down completely on his back. Which slightly hurt his wings.

**"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand!? Do you!?"** Megatron yelled as he adjusted more pressured. Blind Side understood one part of why Starscream was being punished but what was the other part? And his plans? What is Megatron's plans. Blind Side lean towards Lunar Chase and asked her the same questions. Lunar Chase whispered back. **"We have this space bridge that could use whenever we want. But since the Autobots destroyed our 'satellite disk', we can't use it."**

**"Oh."** Then an idea popped into her head. Blind Side slightly stepped forward and placed her hands behind her back, straightening her posture. **"My lord?"**

**"What is it!?"** He yelled at her with so much fury. Blind Slide slightly winced and her door wings went down a bit. But she quickly regain her posture. **"There's another way to get you back on track with your plans."**

Megatron loosen the pressure on Starscream and kept on staring at Blind Side.** "Really? And what can a simple human do?"**

**"We humans have huge satellites right here on this planet. Like the Giant Sized Arrays in Texas. Soundwave could sneak in and pinpoint the location to your planet."** Blind Side said with much confidence.** "To be honest my Lord, that's the only best opinion you have." **

The room went silent, waiting for Megatron's response. Megatron removes his foot off of Starscream who rolls away and began to gasp, rubbing his chest. With a dry chuckle, Megatron responded. **"You are proving to be useful than I thought you would be. Very well. Soundwave."** Megatron turns to Soundwave who was already facing him.** "Go to Texas and find those arrays. I am trusting you to get the job done."** Soundwave nod his head and walked away.

*****************************************************

**"So that's his master plan? Use that dark stuff to bring the dead on your planet back to life, and bring them here?!"** Blind Side was devastated. Lunar Chase and Blind Side left the Command Room until further noticed and they retreated to the small training room. No one uses it, except these two. Lunar Chase would teach Blind Side some new moves and how to defend herself. But Lunar Chase will also train cause she need to sharpen her skills.

The training room was pretty small for a training room. Well, everyone on the ship is expected to know how to fight So why have a training room? But it did provided almost everything a trainer needs. A blast zone and dummies to shoot at. The dummies could move sideways if you wanted it too. And there was another area where you can do hand to hand combat. The walls and floor are more reinforced so that no bot will blast a hole through the wall.

Blind Side was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, but she made sure that she wouldn't hurt her door wings. She was upset, sad, scared, and worried. So many emotions running through her. It was hard pretending to be a being from a different planet, but it was even more difficult to stand by and watch the villains destroy her home. And she helped them too!

_I didn't know what they were planning! I thought they were going to back home and...and do something over there! I thought they were going to leave. But...but..._

Lunar Chase, was leaning against an opposite wall, was watching an spark-wretched Blind Side. Even Lunar Chase didn't know of the plan until she figured it out.

The Dark Energon.  
>Bringing a corpse back to life.<br>Activating the Space Bridge.  
>Millions of dead Cybertronian on Cybertron.<br>A very huge armada.  
>World Domination.<p>

Now Lunar Chase regretted telling Blind Side about the plan but she was bound to find out.

**"I'm such an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut..."** Blind Side said as she placed her hands on her face.

Lunar Chase was lost for words. She didn't know how to comfort Blind Side. _This is her home for Primus's sake! And she's helping the Decepticons only because she wants to live._

**"ARGH! I feel as though I betrayed my own kind!"** Blind Side yelled out as she threw her hands up in the air.

Lunar Chase opened her mouth to say something, but no words were coming out. She didn't know what to say. In fact, there was no way to help cheer up her friend without making her depressed again. So Lunar Chase closed her mouth and look away, cursing to herself.

**"Lunar Chase?"**

Lunar Chase looked back at Blind Side and saw some coolant running down Blind Side's face. It was their version of 'tears'.

**"I don't know what to do..."** Blind Side chock.

Lunar Chase was taken back and frowned a bit. She was her friend and yet, she didn't know how to help her. Lunar Chase sighed deeply. **"Neither do I. I'm sorry..."** Lunar Chase couldn't take it anymore. The pain and sadden that was radiating from Blind Side. Lunar Chase left the training room and headed back to the Command Central.

Blind Side was shocked to see Lunar Chase leave but she understood. Their feelings towards Megatron's plan was different between the two. While Blind Side was sadden at the fact that her home world will be overrun by zombie robots, Lunar Chase is neutral about this.

_This is my planet, not her's. She has no emotional attachment to this planet. She could care less about Earth._

Blind Side hugged her knee and buried her face, silently crying all alone.

*******************************************************

**"Surely Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something."**

Lunar Chase walked into the Central Hub only to hear Starscream's voice. As she walked closer, she could see on the small screen that the Autobots were on the Space Bridge, blasters ready. But they weren't firing or anything, as though waiting for us to make the first move. And right in front of the Nemesis was the Space Bridge.

Lunar Chase remembered that the Decepticons were building a Space Bridge but there were two Autobots who destroyed it. Lunar Chase was lucky to survive the explosion and land safely onto this planet and not somewhere else in deep space.

But she did not know that the Decepticons had already built another one.

_How many Space Bridges did we make?_

Suddenly, Megatron turned and faced Starscream.** "Really Starscream?"** Megatron said all sarcastically and all up on Starscream's face. Starscream nervously chuckled as Megatron looked at him with disgust. Megatron turned around and slammed his fist onto a button. **"Crush them!"**

Suddenly, a squadron of flying Vehicons started attacking the Autobots. But it was no use, the Autobots overpowered the aerial fighters.

_Why would Megatron send a bunch of Vehicons to fight the Autobots? He should know that they're not...powerful enough to defeat them. _

Suddenly, the Space Bridge began to move and the three little orbs on the screen became one.

**"Lord Megatron! The Space Bridge is ready for activation."** Starscream informed Megatron as he turned around to face him.

**"Finally!"**

_Guessing they were waiting for a while._

But then, three orbs on the screen separated, symbolizing that they are no longer locked on Cybertron. They could hear the Space Bridge shutting down and it stopped moving. Megatron growled in anger.

**"Starscream! What is happening!?"**

Starscream stuttered a bit, having no idea what was going on. He turned around a press a button. **"Soundwave! What is happening!?"**

Lunar Chase rolled her optics and shook her head. But she continued to watch. After a few more minutes of trying to lock onto Cybertron, the three orbs became one.

**"Now, Starscream?"** Megatron asked Starscream. He sounded very impatient and piss.

Starscream darkly chuckled. **"Now."** He pressed a button and the Space Bridge activated. As the Space Bridge began to activate, Megatron left the room.

_He must be getting the Dark Energon ready._ Lunar Chase sighed a bit. _I hope Blind Side is doing alright by herself. I shouldn't have left her. _

*************************************************************

Blind Side removed her visor and began to wipe the coolant off her face. She decided to stop crying and see the outcome of her home planet.

Blind Side left the training room and began to head down to the Command Center. As she walk down the corridor, she spotted Megatron walking down another corridor. Once he disappeared from her sight, Blind Side sneak up to the corner and took a peak. All she saw was Megatron's back as he walked into a room that had a huge rock of Dark Energon. The whole room glowed purpled, just like how the dead robot glowed.

Megatron approached the huge crystal and grabbed it with both of his hands. He hoist the crystal up and rest it on his shoulders. He was hunched over a bit but it look like he wasn't struggling to carry that big thing.

Blind Side kept on watching him as he left the room and walk down the corridor. Right when he was getting close to where she was at, he took a left turn, the opposite from Blind Side. He was going a different direction from where he just came from.

_Damn, he's pretty strong. I bet he's much more stronger. Better not mess with him or I'll get a foot to the face, just like Starscream._

Blind Side decided not to stick around and head to the Command Center.

******************************************************************

As Blind Side entered the room, all she could see was the huge crystal flying towards the Space Bridge and someone was trying to shoot at it. But it kept on flying and it went through the Space Bridge. As three Autobots retreated some place else on the Space Bridge, Blind Side spotted something flying through space and heading towards the only Autobot that wasn't running away. Then that flying object transformed and it was Megatron. The two robotic titans began to fight each other.

Lunar Chase sensed that someone else, besides Starscream, was in the room. Lunar Chase turned around and spotted Blind Side at the end of the room. The first thing that Lunar Chase noticed was the stain marks on Blind Side's face.

_She must have been crying for quite some time. Wait a second._

The next thing Lunar Chase noticed was that Blind Side didn't had her visor on. Blind Side had red optics like every other Decepticon on this ship (except for Lunar Chase and Breakdown who have different but very suspicious optic colors). But her optics were different. They were a solid red circle, surrounded by darkness. Similar to Knock Out but Blind Side's optics are a solid red, instead of black, red, black.

This wasn't the first time Lunar Chase saw Blind Side's optics but it was surprising to see that Blind Side had removed her visor. Blind Side favored the color grey, for it reminds her that she is blind.

**"Master?"** The two heard Starscream say through the communication link.

**"Starscream! What is it!?"** Megatron replied with fury. Lunar Chase noticed that the Autobot leader was on all fours, sparks shooting out from his body, showing that he was slightly beaten up.

_Guess Megatron was at the point of offlining his enemy once and for all. _

**"I do not tempt to question your all seeing wisdom, but I believe that the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time."** Starscream informed their leader.

Lunar Chase spotted Megatron raising his blade again and bringing it down but the Autobot blocked it with his broken blade. He pushed Megatron back, changed his blade to a blaster, and blasted Megatron. Megatron went shoring, losing the magnetization on his feet. The Autobot kept on shooting at him but Megatron transformed and flew to the bottom on the Space Bridge.

Starscream, Lunar Chase, and Blind Side couldn't see what was going on at the bottom of the Space Bridge so they had to wait until further noticed. But then, the Space Bridge began to override. Cracks began to form, piece began to fall out of place, and mini explosion began to happen here and there. Starscream gasped and rushed to the control panels, rapidly clicking a few buttons.

Soon, the ship began to move away from the Space Bridge.

**"What are you doing!?"** Lunar Chase yelled at him. **"Our master is still out there! We can't just abandon him!"**

But Starscream didn't listen. Couple minutes later, they all heard Megatron's voice.** "Starscream! Where is my ship!?"**

**"We will never make it, Lord Megatron! Don't be a fool! Take flight and retreat!"** Starscream told him, pretending to sound worried.

**"There has to be a way to save him!"** Lunar Chase said.

**"There is nothing we can do!"** Starscream yelled as he turned to face her.

_He does have a point but he's doing this just so he can be leader of the Decepticons! Everyone knows that._

As the quickly retreated from the area, Lunar Chase and Blind Side stared at the small screen and saw the Space Bridge collapsing and then exploding. The shockwaves of the explosion reached them but they weren't strong enough to harm the ship.

Starscream ordered a meeting with everyone on the ship. Soundwave was the first to come, along with Knight, Rook, and Pawn. And in a couple of minutes, the whole room was filled.

**"Decepticons." Starscream started. "It is with deep sorrow that I note for the log, Megatron's spark has been extinguished."** Starscream bowed his head. Then he looked up with a devilish smirk on his face. **"All Hail Starscream."**

Lunar Chase looked at Blind Side, who looked back. Lunar Chase pointed at her head, with her thumb sticking out. And with a quick gesture, Lunar Chase mimic as though she was shooting herself. Blind Side nod her head, understanding what Lunar Chase was telling her.

_Kill me. _


	17. Three Strikes! You're Out!

**(Pardon my absence but Senior year is killing me. But enjoy this two episode in one chapter.)**

**Chapter 17: Three Strikes, You're Out!******

**"Such a shame. But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grained exit." **Starscream spoked to himself as he rewatched the explosion of the Space Bridge, for the hundredth time. He was enjoying himself, knowing that his former master is dead, and that he is now the ruler of the Decepticons. As he was savouring the moment, Soundwave walks in, causing Starscream t pause the replay and focus his attention to the Communication Chief. **"Ah, Soundwave."** Starscream said as he placed his hands behind his back.** "Cue the audio visual. I wish to address the troops."** Soundwave gave a slight nod.****

After dropping off Bailey back to her home, Lunar Chase decided to get some more recharge before Starscream starts harassing her with missions. As she walked down the hall, passing a few Vehicons, the huge monitor screen turned on and it was showing Starscream's face.

_What is he going to announced now?_  
><strong><br>"The lost of Megatron, Leader of the Great Decepticon Uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet, we mustn't despair over his tragic demised."**

As Starscream spoked, Lunar Chase kept on walking, but not towards her quarters, but to the Central Command.  
><strong><br>"But instead, embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build on the foundation he laid, with an even mightier hand."**

She entered the room to see a couple of Vehicons already in the room, listening to Starscream's speech. Soundwave was also in the room, filming Starscream. Lunar Chase joined the Vehicons at the bottom level and listen in too.****

**"With all due respect, Commander Sta-ugh, Lord Starscream." A Vehicon standing next to Lunar Chase spoked while his hand was raised.**

**"Yes, yes. What is it?" **Starscream asked, sounding a bit irritated.  
><strong><br>"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots defend it?"**

Lunar Chase nod her head, understanding what he's asking, and telling. The Vehicon has doubt about Starscream's will to command. He isn't the best commander on the ship, nor will he make a great leader. And to everyone, Megatron was the greatest leader and very powerful. Since Megatron is dead, and the Decepticons hasn't defeated the Autobots, everyone on the ship has doubt that they will ever be rid of the Autobot, especially under Starscream's command.**  
><strong>  
>Starscream grumbled.<strong> "Allow me to be crystal clear. I study over millenium under our former master. Thus I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream! Emperor of Destruction!"<strong> Starscream said with so much enthusiastic on the last part.****

Lunar Chase crossed her arm and shook her head. That, is the stupidest name that you can ever give yourself.

But the troops were still not convinced and they whispered among one another. Lunar Chase noticed Starscream getting upset and muttering something underneath his breath, allowing Soundwave to be the only one to hear what he was saying. But he suddenly stop, putting a finger on his chin, as though thinking while talking. Suddenly, he yelled out.** "Lunar Chase!"**

Lunar Chase looked up and decided to get into Starscream's view, so that he can see her.** "Yes?"** But she remembered something minor, which made her grumble a bit.** "Lord Starscream."**

**"Go and get a small revival Energon cube and bring it back to me. That should be an easy task for you." **Starscream commanded Lunar Chase.

Lunar Chase raised an optic ridge but decided not to asked what was a revival Energon cube. Lunar Chase left the Main Hub and went into the Energon Storage Room. As Lunar Chase looked upon the many Energon Cubes, there was a small shelf that had small Energon cube at the end of the room. Lunar Chase walked up to it and stared at them. They didn't glow the normal blue color but more of a very bright blue, almost white. Lunar Chase picked one up.****

_I guess these are the ones._****

Lunar Chase quickly returned to the Main Hub and gave the small cube to Starscream.** "May I ask what are you planning?"**

**"Looking for a suitable warrior since no one will follow my rule!"** Starscream hissed as he walked away.** "Come, Soundwave!"**

Soundwave nod his head and slowly followed Starscream.

Lunar Chase frowned a bit. _And things just got boring again._

_**I wouldn't be so sure about that.**_

Lunar Chase slightly jumped a bit but calmed down. _**What are you talking about Soundwave?**_

_**Go my quarters and watch the monitor.**_****

Lunar Chase's jaw drop.**_ Seriously. You're putting me on monitor duty?_******

**_Just do it._******

**_Fine._******

Lunar Chase went to Soundwave's quarters and found the monitor that he was talking about. It was his private one, which he doesn't use to spy on others. Lunar Chase only been in Soundwave's room a couple of times but she remembers it all too well. She went up to the monitor and just stared at the blank screen.****

**_Well?_******

**_Patience._******

She heard him purr at his word, which caused her frame to tingle. Suddenly, the screen turned on and she was now looking at a canyon. Before she could ask any questions, Lunar Chase heard Starscream's voice.****

**"During the Great Wars, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock, that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it. True warriors, now laying in stasis, waiting to be reawaken." **Starscream said.****

Lunar Chase actually listening in on their mission.****

**_He was right about looking for great warriors. But how can he be certain that they will follow his rule?_******

**_I have doubts but we will just have to wait and see. _******

Lunar Chase heard Starscream chuckle a bit.** "Such folly that late in life, Megatron's search distance space for warriors, rather than here, beneath his feet."**

Then there was a couple of beeping noises and Starscream slightly turned around, to look at Soundwave. Lunar Chase began to get nervous but she then heard Soundwave's voice in her head.**_ Do not worry. He cannot see you. _******

**_Well that's a relief._******

**"What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal?"** Starscream asked with a tint of fury. He then turned around fully.** "I know we are close. Boost the power to your sensors!"**

There was a loud whirring sound and the beeping got louder.  
><strong><br>"Yes. There."** Starscream said as he pointed at something on Soundwave's screen.

Sensing Lunar Chase's confusion, Soundwave created a separate page on his monitor, showing her the image of the locator. It was the image of the canyon that they were on and on the image, there was a Decepticon symbol.

Suddenly, the two transformed and flew down the canyon. Even in vehicle mode, Lunar Chase was able to see what Soundwave was seeing. It was pretty cool, seeing the point view of a flyer. Sure, she slew on the Nemesis and all but she never flew this low or this type of speed. It actually excited her. She enjoyed the moment as long as she possibly can.

The two kept on flying for a couple of minutes until they reached their location. The two transformed and landed onto the ground.

_**Did that hurt?**_****

**_Not at all._******

It was a random and stupid question but she wanted to know, caused it looked like it hurt. Starscream went and Soundwave went up to the canyon wall and began to remove some of the rocks on the wall, revealing a strange looking rock wall. The two went from one end of the wall and grabbed something. Once they got a firm hold of the handle, they began to pull simultaneously. They pulled for a couple of minutes, the huge box was taken out of the canyon.****

**"Excellent Soundwave."** Starscream said as they let go of the handles.** "The cube."** Starscream said as he outstretch a hand towards Soundwave. Soundwave took out a box container and opened it, revealing the same cube that Lunar Chase got for them. Soundwave handed the cube to Starscream, and Starscream entered the cube into the huge box. Then a glow began to appear and it got brighter.** "The Energon Infusion. It's working!"**

Suddenly, the glow got even brighter until it became to blinding, causing Soundwave and Starscream to shield their eyes. The light dimmed a bit until it was no more. The box began to unlock itself and open.****

**"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master!"**

Lunar Chase watched through the monitor as a green/grey Decepticon stepped out of the box. He was huge and tall! Taller than Starscream and Soundwave! And Lunar Chase could totally tell that he was a warrior of well respect.****

**"Skyquake serves only one master." **The new Decepticon known as Skyquake told Starscream.****

**_I'm getting the feeling that something will go bad. _******

**_As do I._******

**"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example to the troops. No need to be timid Skyquake. You may bow." **Starscream said.****

**"You've fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Megatron."**

**"Yes, him. Sadly Megatron is...no longer with us." **Starscream calmly informed Skyquake.****

**"Impossible."** He sounded very surprised.****

**"Why is it so difficult for everyone to accept?" **Starscream asked himself.****

**_Well, Megatron once was a gladiator and a fearful warlord, defeating anyone who got in his way. No one would have thought that he would be defeated before the war ended._******

But she then felt Soundwave getting a little be angry at her, and she realized what word she used. 'Defeated'. He wasn't really defeated.  
><strong><br>****_I meant, died so soon..._******

**"Skyquake, I located you. I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Starscream, am now your master!"** Starscream yelled at Skyquake, which was a big mistake. Skyquake growled in anger, causing Starscream to shudder in fear, backing up a bit.

Suddenly, a new voice appeared.** "It's has been a while, Skyquake." ** Upon hearing the new voice, Soundwave transformed and flew up the canyon and landed there, watching the scene below him.****

**_Why did you leave?_******

**_Because the Autobot leader has arrived. It would be best to leave the fight to Skyquake._******

Skyquake's attention shift from Starscream to the Autobot Leader. Skyquake pushed Starscream away from him.** "Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the battle of Technoar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."** Skyquake glared at Optimus.  
><strong><br>"That was a long time ago." **Optimus said as he took a few steps forward.****

**"That may be, Prime. But my orders still stand!"**

**"Is this ancient still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed." **Then Optimus look at Starscream.** "If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."**

**_Highly unlikely for Starscream to do such a thing. He finally became the leader of the Decepticons, and he will not back down now._******

**_You speak the truth. Optimus is foolish to say such things. _****  
><strong>  
>Lunar Chase looked down a bit. <em>But I do hope that we can end this war quickly or both sides come to an agreement. But that's never going to happen.<em>****

**"I would be willing to consider a truces, if you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime." **Starscream smirked.****

**"Again?!" **Skyquake bellowed.** "Bow to this!" **Skyquake smacked Starscream, sending him flying, crashing into a canyon wall. Starscream regain his balance, transformed, and flew away.  
><strong><br>"Skyquake, this is a new era, on another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever." **Optimus pleaded with Skyquake.

_Wow, he really does want to end the war._****

**"I will never side with a Prime!" **Skyquake yelled and with a battle cry, he charged at Optimus. Once he got close enough, a threw a punch at him, causing Optimus to slam himself against the canyon wall. Skyquake grabbed Optimus and threw him to the side.

As Lunar Chase and Soundwave were watching the battling being unfold, they hear Starscream's jet engine.** "What need have I for peace when I have Skyquake."** Starscream said as he walk up to the cliff's edge, joining Soundwave. Soundwave slightly looked at Starscream then look away, focusing on the battle that was happening before them.** "With some disapline, he will learn to his new master. Once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me. "**

Lunar Chase rolled her optics.**_ Does he ever get on your nerves?_******

**_Of course he does._******

Lunar Chase laughed quietly to herself and continued to watch the battle. Optimus changed his hand into a blaster and shot at Skyquake, but it didn't affect him. Skyquake took out his own blaster and rapid fired at the Autobot leader, causing him to kneel in pain. Suddenly, another Autobot race out of nowhere and charged at Skyquake.****

**"Bumblebee! No!" **The Autobot Leader called out to the yellow bot known as Bumblebee.****

The yellow Autobot jumped into the air, and began to shoot at Skyquake's back. Skyquake turned around and began to shoot at the Autobot. Bumblebee dodged the incoming attacks but while he was in midair, Skyquake grabbed Bumblebee's leg and threw him at the canyon wall. Skyquake was going to shoot at the young bot but Optimus appeared, and grabbed Skyquake's gun, forcing him to aim upward. Bumblebee got up and charged at Skyquake, but Skyquake took ahold of him again and tossed him.  
><strong><br>"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!"** Lunar Chase heard Starscream barked at Soundwave.** "We should need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise. For the historical record."**

The fighting continued between Skyquake and the two Autobots. Punches were being exchanged until Optimus was pushed back. As Skyquake charged at the two, the Autobots transformed and began to drive away from Skyquake.  
><strong><br>"So time has made you a coward Prime?!"** Skyquake bellowed as he began to shoot at them.

But as they drove away, Skyquake pursued them. Suddenly, they were out of optic view.****

**"We lost sight of them!" ** Starscream stating the obvious.** "Soundwave! Why are you tracking me!?" **But Soundwave simply respond with a beeping noise. Lunar Chase looked at the separate screen and saw the layout of space that was near the planet Earth and some rock looking pieces near the Earth. But the area was familiar. Before she could realize what the area was, Starscream spoked again.  
><strong><br>"What? What is it?!"** Starscream stepped in front of Soundwave, staring at his visor. Starscream saw the same layout that Lunar Chase was seeing. Then a small beacon appeared on the screen.** "A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area."**

Soundwave zoomed in on the area of space.** "The sight of our destroyed Space Bridge."** Starscream said, realizing where the area was.** "You're not telling me...that life signal belongs...to Megatron..." **Lunar Chase saw the shockness on Starscream's face. Starscream shook his head.** "B-b-but he was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could survive that blast! Your sensor must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!"**

Lunar Chase frowned.**_ See that? It's obvious that he doesn't want Megatron back. Let alone the thought of him being alive. _******

**_I know. _******

But Soundwave was persistent. He let out a beep again, catching Starscream's attention. Starscream gasped.** "What am I saying? O-of course this must be...investigated..." **He said, his attitude sounding very different from before.** "If Lord Megatron is still up there, I shall bring him home."** Starscream said as he pointed towards the sky.** "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bare witness." **Starscream finished as he leaped off the edge, transforming, and taking flight. Soundwave watched as Starscream flew away.****

**_"Must bare witness."_**Soundwave played back Starscream last part of his sentence, before releasing Lazerbeak.  
><strong><br>****_You're gonna have Lazerbeak follow him?_******

**_Yes. _******

**_Good plan. Now, time to find Skyquake and the Autobots._******

************************************************************************

Bailey heard the sound of barking in the distance. As she slowly, woke up, she realized that the barking noise was right next to her left ear. She felt Lady tugging her leg sleeve, telling her to get up.  
><strong><br>**_Why do I need to get up so early?_ Bailey thought for a moment, until it hit her._ Oh crap! My doctor's appointment!__****_

In a flash, Bailey jumped out of bed, finding the right clothing, hooked the leash on Lady's collar, and they were off. As Lady lead the way, Bailey reached the hospital on time. Tired and sweating, but on time.

**"Good evening Bailey."** A lady spoke to her. Bailey smiled, knowing who it was.

**"You too Miss Darby."** Bailey replied.

June Darby is a nurse at the local hospital. She and Doctor Jackson look after Bailey, making sure that she's up to date with her vaccines and her health. June usually waits for Bailey at the entrance of the hospital.

**"Please Bailey, how many times are we going through this? Call me June."** June scold, as she took ahold of Bailey's free hand and lead her to the waiting room.

Bailey nervously chuckled. **"You sound like my mother. I'm sorry thought, I was raised to be respectful and was told to call adults by their last name. Like how students address their teachers."**

**"I understand. But respect me by calling me by my first name."** June said.

**"Alright."**

Lady saw an empty seat and lead Bailey to it. June helped Bailey sit down on the seat. **"I'll be right back. After, I'm done with my other patients."**

Bailey nod her head, as she listen to June's footsteps, which was distancing from her. Bailey could hear a couple of other people in the room, but it was quiet. A couple of coughs here, and the sound of a page turning there, but it was quiet. The usual television was off, or no volume at all. Bailey felt Lady laying the ground, next to her feet.

But the wait was over when Bailey heard June calling her name. Lady got up and lead Bailey to June.

**"So how's everything?"** June asked as they walked down the quiet halls of the hospital.

**"Pretty good. N-nothing new."** Bailey lied. Of course Bailey won't tell June about the Decepticons and how she has to work for them. June would either think she has a wicked imagination, or that she has gone crazy. **"What about you? And your son?"**

**"We're both doing fine. Jack is doing quite well at his job, although he had to pay for a meal that a couple of kids stole from. He's doing great in school. Getting passing grades.**" June explain as she took Bailey's hand and led her into one of the rooms, and had her sit down. **"But he managed to get a used motorcycle."**

**"Motorcycle?"** Bailey tilted her head. **"Does he even has a drivers license?"**

**"Of course he does. But I just want to know where he got the money to buy that motorcycle."** June said as she wrapped something around Bailey's upper right arm. **"I'm going to check your blood pressure."**

Bailey nod her head. **"Well, you did said that it was used. So, it must have been very cheap. But is it in good condition?"** Bailey asked as she felt her arm being slowly squeezed.

**"Surprisingly, yes."** There was a beep, and June recorded the blood pressure. She removed the wrap that was around Bailey's arm, and began to check Bailey's ears and mouth. Once that was done, June informed that Bailey needs her Seasonal Influenza. Bailey didn't like needles and shots, but she had to take it. Bailey felt some wetness on her arm. **"Now don't flex."** June told her. Bailey relax, almost going limp, but suddenly, she felt the needle entering her tender skin.

She remembered the time when Starscream was slowly crushing her body, and how she felt his sharp fingers poking her flesh. Bailey was about to panic, but she reminded herself that she was in a human hospital, not on the Nemesis.

**"And done."** June said as she put a bandage of the spot where she injected the needle. She look up at Bailey, then gasping at what she saw. **"Bailey! You're white as a sheet! And you're sweating!"** June said as she placed a hand on Bailey's forehead. **"You're not having an allergic reaction to the vaccine? No, you can't be. You're not allergic to anything."**

**"I-I'm f-fine, June."** Bailey said as she lightly brushed June's hand away.**"I haven't been getting enough sleep nowadays."** And that was the truth. The Decepticons have been working her hard, day and night. And in different time zones! She wouldn't know if it was day or night time in Jasper, until she arrives back home.

**"Do you want me to drop you off home?"**

**"Yes please. Thank you."** Bailey said as she slowly got up, having June lead her to her car.

_When I get home, I'm going straight to sleep._

*****************************************************

Once Soundwave found Skyquake and the Autobots, Skyquake had already found a vehicle mode and was flying.

Things are gonna be a lot harder for the Autobots cause they have ground vehicles and not aerial type ones. Skyquake was chasing down the Autobots, gunning them, but before he could use his missiles, a human in a similar jet began to shoot at Skyquake.

Since everyone was flying and driving around, Soundwave couldn't stand in one place. He had to fly and follow them. As he was following the battle, Soundwave was also spying on Starscream. But Starscream was fast, and Lazerbeak was about a few minutes away from Starscream. Once Lazerbeak reached Starscream, Starscream was already found Megatron.

**"S-Soundwave! If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron. And he is...unwell."** Starscream said as Lazerbeak circled around him. But it would seem that Starscream was hiding something, because one of his hands was behind his back, and then it would shift to the other hand. **"We must transport him to sickbay immediately."**

Lunar Chase didn't waste any second. She ran out of Soundwave's quarters, and assembled the Vehicons who are incharge of sickbay, since Knock Out and Breakdown are gone. While they were preparing the sick bay, Lunar Chase changed the ship's coordinates to the area where the Space Bridge was. Once they were there, the Flying Vehicons retrieved Megatron and hook him up to life support.

Soundwave reported back to Starscream, who was already on the Nemesis, showing that Skyquake had fail and was offlined.

When Lunar Chase heard of the news, she shook her head.

_Strike 1._

*******************************************************************

It was a quiet day on the Nemesis. Nothing special happening, just the way Bailey likes it. She finally got a day and a half off. Bailey was able to get some good old rest, and the next morning, she spent sometime with Lady. She went to the dog park, and then to the mall. But she also had to get some groceries, so she went to the supermarket.

Lunar Chase had informed that they had found Megatron's body but he was in a coma, and was on life support. That news actually shocked Bailey. Who could have survived that blast? But Megatron isn't a regular Cybertronian. She did learn from Lunar Chase that Megatron was Gladiator in the pits of Kaon, so she figured that he has been fighting almost his entire life.

But that news didn't changed her merry mood. Bailey was having a normal day with her own people. But guess who get to kill her joyful mood.

_**"Report to the Nemesis immediately, human."**_ Starscream ordered through Bailey's phone.

After hanging up, Bailey was so tempted to throw her phone down on the ground, and stomp on it repeatedly.

_**All I ask for is a day off or two! Really! Is that too much to ask!? They have a whole ship filled with Vehicons! Why do they need me?!**_

But an order was an order. Bailey went back home so that she could go through the ground bridge without anyone spotting her. Of course, Lunar Chase was there to greet her, and take Bailey to her robotic avatar. Throughout the whole thing, Bailey had a large scowl on her face. Even when she was now Blind Side, she still had that scowl!

**"Boy, you're really upset."** Lunar Chase said.

**"Of course I am! I just want to relax and chill for a day but nooooooo!**" Blind Side was fuming, but she got to understand that being part of an Armada and fighting an ancient war, there is not breaks.

As they entered the Main Bridge, the duo heard Soundwave playing back something.

_**"Wheeljack? What are you doing all the way out here?/Bulkhead? Is that you? What's with all of the security?/The rock we're on is crawling with Cons."**_

It was a conversation between two Autobots. As Soundwave played back the conversation, Soundwave shown the silhouette of the Autobot known as Wheeljack.

**"A war hero. Hmm, we haven't much time. Makeshift."** Starscream called out. Blind Side and Lunar Chase heard footsteps a couple feet behind them. They turned around and saw a mech coming their way. But no matter if some light shined on him, his figured remained dark. As he got close enough, Soundwave let out one of his tentacles and attached to the Makeshift's chest. Suddenly, he began to change form.

**_"When are you going to get here and even the odds?/Some time tomorrow, unless I put the medal to the pedal./See you soon buddy. I'll make sure you'll get a proper welcome."_**

**"I too, know how to prepare a proper welcome."** Starscream smirked as he saw that Makeshift finally changed form, now looking like the Autobot Wheeljack.

Both Blind Side and Lunar Chase were stunned. **"H-how did he-?"** Blind Side began to asked.

**"It's my specialty. I'm what you call a doppelganger."** Makeshift as as he turned to the girls. **"I disguise myself to look like an Autobot so that I can infiltrate their base."**

**"Makeshift is the perfect spy. Ready yourself, Makeshift. Blind Side!"** Starscream barked.

**"Yes sir?"** Blind Side straighten her posture.

**"I want you and a group of Vehicons to capture the real Wheeljack. And then have those same Vehicons chase down Makeshift, to make it look like as though he's the real deal."**

**"Yes sir."** Blind Side nod her head before leaving the Main Hub to get things ready.

Starscream faced Makeshift. **"Find the location of the Autobots, ground bridge to our location, and we shall raid the Autobot Base, destroying everything! Do not fail me."**

**"Yes Lord Starscream."** Makeshift responded before leaving as well.

Lunar Chase looked around, then look back at Starscream. **"What would you have me do?"**

**"Once we capture and imprison Wheeljack, you shall guard the brig, along with your fellow Vehicons."** Starscream told her.

_Guard duty. This should be interesting._

************************************************************

_Aw man! I didn't know that I had to fight the guy! This guys is a one man army!_

The flying Vehicons were already being defeated by the real Autobot and he was charging right at her. Blind Side took out of her blades and clashed swords with him. He put in more force, causing her to be pushed back. Blind Side put pressure on her feet, holding her onto one spot.

**"I usually don't fight girls."** He said behind his battle mask. **"But you're in my way!"**

Blind Side grunted.** "I'll be honest with you, I'm not really a fighter. But..."** Blind Side transformed her left blade into a blaster, dodging his own sword, then shooting him at his chest. He cause him some damage cause she was in very close range. He yelled in pain and staggered backwards. Once he looked at her, she slashed at face. But he was quick to dodge, and he rolled out of the way. **"At least I could cause some damage."** Blind Side said.

As he charged at her again, she began to shoot. Again, he dodged all of her attacks. Once he was close enough, he began to slash at her with his twin blades. She was able to dodge some, but she got a few cuts here and there. She was paying too much attention to his blades that Wheeljack saw his opening. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly a few feet back. She groan in pains as she tried to sit up. But then, she felt the blade against her neck and she look up.

**"Sorry about this femme. If you didn't cross blades with me, then I would have let you live."** He said but then, he yelled in pain as a blast hit him on his back. He was shot at a couple of times before falling to the side. Blind Side slowly sat up to see the copy cat Wheeljack walking up to her.

**"Starscream's order. Now, help the Vehicons haul this scum through the portal."** Makeshift said with his regular voice.

Blind Side rolled her optics behind her visor as she got up to help the newly Vehicons drag the Autobot through the ground bridge. Once through, it was Lunar Chase's turn.

**"I got it from here. You go and rest up. That Autobot gave you quite a beating."** Lunar Chase chuckled.

Blind Side groan as she slowly made her way to Lunar Chase's quarters. Lunar Chase look down at the unconscious Autobot. She grabbed his left arm, and help the Vehicons drag him to the brig.

Blind Side became Bailey again and Steve brought her home.

**"Rest up."** He advised her.

Bailey made her way out of the car. **"I will. Thanks."**

Lady lend her into the house and Bailey got a quick bite to eat before going to bed. She knew that it was early but she was so tired. And she was having a weird tingling sensation in her torso region. The sensation reminded her when she ate the Energon.

_Can my stomach digest Energon? It's been so long, why am I getting that sensation again? _

But she didn't thought about it much, and she just rolled over.

**********************************************************

After making sure that the prison had no chance of escape, Lunar Chase made her way to the main hub to report to Starscream. But along the way, she actually bumped into Starscream and Soundwave.

**"Report."** Starscream simply said to her after stopping a few feet away from her.

**"The Autobot is in the brig and two guards are posted just outside."** Lunar Chase confirmed. **"He has no way out. Any news on Makeshift and the location of the Autobot base?"**

Starscream shook his head.** "The moment Makeshift passed through their groundbridge, we lost his tracking signal."** He told her as he continued to walk. Lunar Chase simply followed behind the two. **"The Autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded, to prevent us from locating it. No matter. I have complete faith in Makeshift."**

The three stopped right in front of the doorway that lead the brig. Two Vehicons straighten their posture as they approached. The door opened, revealing the Autobot. He was being hung from his arms, a purple static circling his arms, keeping him from falling, let alone escaping.

**"Our inside man is already is already inside."** Starscream said as he approached the Autobot.

**"Tell Megatron that he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposer."** Wheeljack said as he looked up at the trio.

Starscream snarled at him. **"Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now."**

**"You? HA!"** The Autobot laughed. Lunar Chase gave off a small smirk before having a solemn face.

Starscream growled angrily at the Autobot and was about to strike at him. But Soundwave was quick and grabbed Starscream's arm. **"Yes!"** Starscream barked at Soundwave before getting his arm out from Soundwave's grip.** "Yes, he may yet be of use."** Starscream said as he looked at Soundwave. Then he turned his attention to Wheeljack.**"Makeshift is very good at keeping up with appearances. He need only to fool your friends long enough to open their groundbridge from within so that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot base. And send in my strike team to stain it's floor with the spilled Energon of Optimus Prime."**

And with that, Starscream left. Soundwave stood their for a few seconds before following Starscream, leaving Lunar Chase with the Autobot.

**"That plan of his won't work."** Lunar Chase turned around to face the Autobot, who suddenly spoke. **"Bulkhead knows me too well. He'll know that there's an imposer among them."**

Lunar Chase shrugged. **"Anything can go both ways."** She simply replied before looking away. It became silent for a couple minutes. Lunar Chase felt awkward, being alone with an Autobot, especially a war hero. Can't standing the silence any longer, Lunar Chase decided to leave, having the two Vehicons watch over the Autobot.

With nothing else to do, Lunar Chase decided to go back to the Main Bridge.

_Bailey must be recharging herself, along with her avatar. Might as well watch Starscream stress about Makeshift and his plans. Somehow, it always entertain me, as long he doesn't involve me in it._

Lunar Chase entered the Main Bridge, to be greeted by Starscream impatience.

**"Makeshift still hasn't opened their groundbridge, or otherwise transmitted their coordinates. His disguise may be flawless, but he won't fool the Autobots forever."** Starscream fussed.

**"We just got to be patience and have some faith in Makeshift."** Lunar Chase said, catching their attention. **"Something minor must have happened at the Autobot base. Or he can't just find some alone time to transmit us a message.**" Lunar Chase continued as she walked up to them, only to stop next to Soundwave.

Starscream growled. **"That may be, or something worse could have happened."**

Lunar Chase was going to say something, but Soundwave quickly butted in._** "I have complete faith in Makeshift."**_

Lunar Chase smirked, realizing that was a playback on Starscream's sentence. **"Yeah Lord Starscream. Didn't you say that you have complete faith in Makeshift? Or are you having second thoughts?"**

Starscream snarled at her like an animal.** "Do not test me femme! I am your leader now! So show some respect!"** He said as he got all up in her face.

But she didn't back down. Lunar Chase simply stared back at him with a straight face, not even blinking. Realizing that he wasn't going to faze her, Starscream grumbled and turned away.

**"Don't you have something better to do?! Like, guarding the prisoner?"** He snapped.

Lunar Chase shrugged her shoulders and left.

_Pfft! I rather guard the prisoner than listen to your ranting._

****************************************************************

As Lunar Chase walked down the corridors, she heard blast fires down the hall. She ran down the hall and made a right to see a fellow Vehicon getting his head blown off by the Autobot. Lunar Chase charged at him, with her blades ready. Wheeljack changed his blaster back into his hand and quickly pulled out his two katanas. Lunar Chase swung at him but he easily blocked her attack.

**"Let's see if you're a better fighter than the other femme."** He said behind his battle mask.

Lunar Chase growled in anger as she was pushed back.

_Damn, this guy is really strong. I gotta stay on my pedes if I want to win this._

She charged at him again and began to slash at him. He blocked her attacks but he was being pushed back. But then he went on the offense and started to fight back. Thanks to Lunar Chase's speed, she managed to keep up with his attacks. But Wheeljack saw an opening and kicked her in the gut. Lunar Chase flew a few feet backwards and lid on her back. She quickly got up but she saw that he was charging at her.

She changed one of her blades into a blaster and began to shoot at him. He easily dodged the blast attacks and leaped into the air. Lunar Chase quickly changed her blaster into a sword and used both to block his incoming attack. But that attack pushed her down onto her left knee. Wheeljack pushed down harder and Lunar Chase groaned. Seeing that she won't be able to push him back, she rolled out of the way, slightly getting a scratch on her shoulder and a bit of Energon oozing out.

**"You're quick on your feet. Have you ever been on Velocitron?"** Wheeljack asked her as he raised his blades.

**"No, I have never even heard of that place before."** She replied as she charged back at him.

Attacks were exchanged but Wheeljack was able to back Lunar Chase to the wall. She panic a bit as she saw him charge at her but as swung his blades, she quickly duck and rolled away. She blasted at his legs but he quickly dodged.

**"You seem to be a citizen of Velocitron. You're much more faster than a normal Cybertronian but much slower than a Velocitronian."** He quickly added as he blast at her.

Lunar Chase easily dodged with lightening speed and slashed at him. Wheeljack barely saw her attack and dodged, having the tip of her blade missing his chest by a split second. He stumbled back a bit but regain his balance.

**"Why are you telling me this?"** Lunar Chase asked as she ran at him for another strike.

But Wheeljack easily dodged her attack and hit the back of her head with the hilt of his blade. She was knock to the ground, her vision going hazy.

**"No reason."** She heard him say before her whole vision went dark.

***************************************************************************************

There was a sudden explosion and the shake woke up Lunar Chase.

She jolt upward, only to get dizzy and fall backwards again.

_What was that?_

Lunar Chase slowly got up and once she gain her balance, she made a run to the outside of the Nemesis. But before she could get out, she was met with a face full of smoke.

_What in the pit happen!?_

But then she tripped over something and she fell face first to the ground. Once she got up, she look on what she tripped on and she gasped. It was a dismantle body of a Vehicon. As the smoke cleared up, she saw so many dead Vehicons. She heard two jet engines and the sound of something transforming. Lunar Chase look behind her and saw Starscream and Soundwave.

**"W-what happened?"** Lunar Chase asked as she stand up straight.

But then Lunar Chase barely dodged a claw attack from Starscream. **"What was that for!?"**

**"You allowed the prisoner to escape! All of this is your fault!"** Starscream screech at her.

**"At least I tried to stop him! What did you do to stop him!? You made Skyquake do your dirty work but that didn't work! That's strike one! You could have stopped the Autobot yourself! You had a whole fleet! But that didn't work! That's strike two! And I bet you didn't get the Autobot location! Strike three! You're out! "** Lunar Chase yelled at him.

**"Silence!"** Starscream was going to struck her again, but Soundwave stopped him just like how he stop Starscream from attacking Wheeljack.

**"Release me!"** Starscream ordered Soundwave, but his grip on Starscream's arm tighten and Starscream winced. **"I see. You don't want me to strike your sweet-spark."** Starscream said with a low growl. **"Very well."**

Soundwave let go of Starscream and walked up to Lunar Chase, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back inside.

**********************************************************

Lunar Chase sat on her berth, getting lectured by Soundwave.

_**I can't believe you did that! Face off with an Autobot warrior! You may be a great fighter, but you're no match to him! What were you thinking!?**_

_**I'm sorry. I know I didn't stand a chance with him but maybe, I thought I could slow him down a bit. I was only doing my duty.**_Said responded as she looked away.

She heard Soundwave sigh in her head and he walked up to her. He traced his fingers against her left cheek. _**I understand. But please, next time, make sure you have backup.**_

Lunar Chase nod her head. _**And thanks for protecting me from Starscream.**_ She said with a smile.

She heard him growl. _**I would never let the slagger hurt you.**_

Lunar Chase smiled at him and placed her hand on his, which was still on her cheek.


	18. Nostalgic

Hey everybody!

First off; I'm so sorry for not updating my story. I won't lie, I was losing inspiration for the beginning part of the season and I had so many plans later on in the show that it was bothering me. Also, I had to work hard in high school so that I could graduate and stuff. Which I did, hurray for me. Then there was my birthday and now my friends birthday and now, I'm getting anxious for Botcon next weekend. Which I'm going.

Anyways, enough of my rambling. Time for a new chapter!

Sorry if this chapter sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Nostalgic<strong>

Lunar Chase laid on her berth, remembering yesterdays battle.

_Can't believe Starscream made me and a couple of Vehicons fight the Autobots._

Lunar Chase didn't even know what the Autobots were doing, but Starscream saw that they were out in the open and send a strike force, including her. But of course, they didn't won and they lost five Vehicons in the process. Lunar Chase hates running away from battle, but she knew that she didn't stand a chance against three Autobots, so she had to hightail out of there.

_Stupid Starscream._

Lunar Chase rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

_I wonder how's Bailey doing. She told me that she was feeling well and that her human doctor recommend that she spent the whole day in bed, until she feels better. But what caused her to feel so sick? She did informed me that she felt a weird sensation in her torso and that it was rising to her head._

Lunar Chase rolled onto her stomach. I hope she gets better soon.

Deciding not to spent her whole day laying on her berth, Lunar Chase left her room and took a walk through the Nemesis. Walking always cleared her processor. But sometimes, walking would make her think even more than she needs to.

_Why did that Autobot questioned me if I was from the planet Velocitron? I never even heard of that place! I wonder what it's like. Lunar Chase shook her head. Why am I asking these type of questions?! What's really important is what is happening now?_ Then Lunar Chast stopped in her tracks. _Although, that may be a clue to lead me to my past. My spark-parents._

And when Lunar Chase finished that thought, she heard the sound of the ground bridge activating. As she made the turn, she sees Knock Out transforming from his alter mode into his robot mode. And there was a hint of disgust on his face.

Same old Knock Out. Lunar Chase thought to herself as she shook her head with a smile.** "Welcome back Knock Out."** She said as she approached him.

Knock Out looked with a bit of surprisement on his face. But as it quickly appeared, it disappeared. **"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting a welcoming community."** He said with a smirk.

Lunar Chase shrugged.** "I just happened to noticed the ground bridge activating and I saw you coming out of it."** But then the ground bridge closed and Lunar Chase tilted her head to the side. **"Where's Breakdown?"**

**"Don't worry about him."** Knock Out said as he began to walk down the corridor. **"We were scouting an Energon deposit until Starscream called us up. I told him to stay behind to search the area while I report to Starscream."**

**"I see."** Lunar Chase simply replied.** "Say, you two have been gone for a while. Where were you guys?"**

**"We just traveled around this planet, just sight seeing."**

**"Was there anything interesting?"** Lunar Chase asked. She still hasn't got time to travel like Knock Out and Breakdown, so she was curious.

**"Well, the humans participate in street racing, which is illegal on this planet. Unless it's those official races. Kind of reminds me of Velocitron."**

Lunar Chase stopped in her tracks._ Velocitron. Even Knock Out knows about it. and if racing reminds him about that planet, so those that mean that planet is filled of racers?_

Knock Out turned around and stared at her.** "Something the matter?"** He asked, though his tone didn't sound as though he truly cared.

**"Huh? O-oh...no..."** She said as she averted her optics from him.

Knock Out frowned. **"Don't lie to me. I'm your physician. And I know when something is troubling you."**

Oh he's good. Lunar Chase sighed to herself. But before she could speak, Knock Out's com-link went off. And in a couple of seconds, Knock Out sighed and turned off his com-link. **"Don't think you got away that easy."** He said as he pointed his finger at her. He turned around and continued walking.

Lunar Chase was slightly confused._ Does he want to be noisy so that he could use any information that he gets out from me against me? Or does he actually care about me?_ Lunar Chase shrugged and began to walk the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Bailey rolled around in her bed, groaning in pain. Bullets of sweat trailed down her face as she gasped for breath. Ever since she came back from the hospital, Bailey has been feeling worse and worse. June volunteer to watch over Bailey at her house, but Bailey was confident that she would feel better soon. boy, was she wrong.<p>

_I regret not letting June stay. The pain is too much._

Suddenly, Bailey felt nausea. She felt her afternoon lunch raising from her stomach and into her throat. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards the bathroom, tripping and hitting herself against furnitures, Bailey was able to find the bathroom without Lady's help and proceed to puke into the toilet. Lady whimpered as she waited for Bailey at the doorway. After a minute or so of puking, Bailey finally stopped and she leaned against the bathroom wall.

_What's happening to me?_

Lady cuddled up against Bailey, comforting her as Bailey calmed down. A few tears of pain rolled down her face as she softly hugged her Labrador.

* * *

><p>Lunar Chase stood at the edge of the edge, watching the clouds pass by them. The Earth's sun was slowly disappearing and the moon was making it's appearance in the sky. The whole sky had a mixture of red, orange, blue and purple. Below the Nemesis was nothing but wilderness, not a city in site. As she stared at the sunset, the orange tint in the sky reminded her of something.<p>

An image of a mech with an orange optic visor appeared in her mind. Although, the face was slightly blurry but his toothy smirk was clear in her head.

_**"Whoa mom. I didn't know you were carrying. What are you going to name my baby sister?"**_ The mech asked, carrying a newly born Lunar Chase.

Baby Lunar Chase looked around her surroundings. The room wasn't too dark but it was small. Some light sneak into the room, giving that feeling that they were in a hidden location, far from any threat.

She heard a woman chuckle and Lunar Chase looked at a femme. But she looked very blurry but the colors of red and white flashed before Lunar Chase's eyes.

_**"I am sorry that I kept it a secret. I didn't want anyone to know this during the war. It would have caused more problems for our family."**_She said as she took Lunar Chase from the mech. Lunar Chase saw the femme frown a bit. _**"It is bad enough that our family is divided in two sides."**_She said as she looked down at Lunar Chase, who began to giggle, reaching her small hands to the femme's face.

_**"So what are you doing to do now?"**_ The mech asked.

The femme shook her head._** "I do not know. I was thinking of hiding the little one, away from the war and the Decepticons."**_

The mech growled lowly, causing Lunar Chase to get a bit scared._** "Not all Decepticons are bad, mother."**_

_**"I know, my son. But I can't trust them to handle a sparkling. Especially your sister."**_She said as she held Lunar Chase closer to her.

The mech nod his head. _**"I understand. Well, if you're going to get off Cybertron, might as well do it now. The Decepticons are planning to ambush the Autobots soon, putting me in the front lines. I don't want to see you get killed in the process."**_ He said as he gazed at Lunar Chase, who stared back at him. _**"Or my little sister." **_He said with a smile, a friendly smile.

Lunar Chase giggled as she gazed at him.

As the sudden flashback finished, Lunar Chase ended up on one of her knees, holding her head in her hands.

_What was that? A flashback?_

Suddenly, her commlink went off and she painfully answered. **"Yes?"**

_**"This is Starscream. You are teaming up with Knock Out and Breakdown to retrieve the Harvenger."**_

Lunar Chase may not know what the Harvenger was, but she reported that she would team up with the two and she hung up. Her processor was still pounding in pain and she winced a bit. But she pushed the pain away and entered the Nemesis. But the flashback remained in her mind and she began to question it.

* * *

><p>Bailey woke up, feeling a bit more better than the last time that she was awake. But she didn't want to push her luck so she stayed in a laying position.<p>

**"I wonder why I felt so sick...maybe I've been stressing my mind too much because of all of those missions..."** Bailey said. Then she realized something. **"I have not been called for any missions. Maybe Starscream doesn't need me at the moment."** A big grin appeared on her face. She threw her hands up in the air and shouted with joy. **"Yes! An extended vacation! Nothing but rest and being lazy!"** She said as she softly rested her hands on her chest, careful not to bother her stomach.

Bailey heard Lady running up the stairs and entering her room. By the sound of it, Lady must be happy to see Bailey awake and feeling better.

And Bailey was right.

Lady put her front paws onto the bed's edge and began to lick Bailey's face.

**"Okay okay. I'm happy to see you too, Lady!"** Bailey managed to say before Lady stopped licking. She barked happily and whined in joy, rubbing her nose on Bailey's shoulder. Bailey smiled and softly scratched behind Lady's ears.

_I wonder how Lunar Chase is doing. She hasn't contacted me either. She must be on a mission._

* * *

><p><em>How in the Pit do I get myself into these messes?!<em>

Lunar Chase, Knock Out, and Breakdown were at the Museum, where the Harvenger is at. But the Autobots were there first and a full on fight started. Breakdown was fighting with the green Autobot while Knock Out was down for the count, so was the blue and yellow/black Autobot. And poor Lunar Chase was stuck fighting the Autobot Leader.

Due to her short size, Lunar Chase easily dodge the short range attack from the Autobot. But being a medium range, it was not so easy due to the Autobot's highly shooting skills. Lunar Chase was able to dodge some of the blast, but she did get hit on several places, like her arms, shoulders, and legs. She was able to shoot at him several times, but she noticed that her blasters weren't effective on him.

_Damn! Is he that strong?!_

Lunar Chase dodged one of his fire blasts. As she did so, Lunar Chase rolled her optics at her previous question.

_That was stupid of me to ask. Of course he'll be strong. He's the Autobot Leader._

But as her thought finished, Optimus grabbed Lunar Chase's arm and tossed her across the parking lot. Lunar Chase landed hard onto the ground, her vision blurred. As Lunar Chase slowly stood up, she saw Soundwave flying across the sky, heading towards the back of the museum. But the Autobots were so focused on the battle, they didn't noticed Soundwave.

Lunar Chase got up and charged at Optimus, but Bumblebee got in the way and a new fight started. Knock Out was fighting against Arcee and Optimus, while Breakdown was after Bulkhead. Soon enough, there was a loud jet engine and Soundwave departed with the Harvenger.

**"And that would be game."** Knock Out said, putting his staff away before transforming. Lunar Chase and Breakdown transformed and all three quickly drove away.

* * *

><p>As the trio ground bridged back onto base, Soundwave had already given Starscream the Harvenger.<p>

**"I shall ground bridge to the mining area in Greece.**" Starscream said as Soundwave opened another ground bridge. **"You are not needed this time, Lunar Chase. You are dismissed."** He said to Lunar Chase before walking through the bridge, Knock Out and Breakdown followed close behind.

Lunar Chase was quite shock. **"Strange. I usually go to every mining area to help out the Vehicons. It's my main job on this ship."** But Lunar Chase shrugged. **"Well, I'm not complaining. Time to take a recharge."**

Lunar Chase quickly left to her room, which had the inactive body of Blind Side. It felt weird having a 'dead corpse' in her room, so she found an oversize blanket in the streets of Earth, and she used it to cover up the body. It had quite an interesting patterns and colors, and why would humans need a blanket for their house? As Lunar Chase was about to crawl onto her berth, her chamber door opened and Soundwave entered. Lunar Chase looked up at him and smiled. **"Hi, Soundwave."** She addressed to him.

Her smiled caused Soundwave's spark to fluttered. He didn't spend much time with Lunar Chase, and now that Starscream is gone, he found his chance.

Soundwave approached her. Lunar Chase faced away from her berth and her focus was on Soundwave. As Soundwave stood a few feet away from her, Lunar Chase felt something crawl up her legs and wrap around her waist. She look down and spotted the two tentacles that Soundwave uses from time to time. But they didn't alarm her, in fact, Lunar Chase just smiled as one of the tentacles softly rubbed against her cheek. Lunar Chase gently took a hold of the same tentacle and gave it a small kiss on it's side.

Soundwave was surprised to see this sudden action but he decided not to dwell on it. The tentacles slithered downward, causing Lunar Chase to shiver. Soundwave smirked underneath his visor as he wrapped the tentacles around her ways. With strength and concentration, he lifted her up and pulled her closer to him. Using his free hands, Soundwave softly caress Lunar Chase's thighs. Due to the support of the tentacles, Lunar Chase was a few inches taller than Soundwave. She slowly ran her index finger down his visor, then to his chin, gently pulling it upward.

As though in command, Soundwave removed her visor, allowing Lunar Chase to give him small kisses against his lips. After giving him kisses, Lunar Chase softly ran her finger against his lower lip. Soundwave lowered his face towards her neck and began to softly nibbled her cables. Lunar Chase gasped then let out a soft moan. She softly wrapped her arms around his neck, then wrapping her legs around his very thin waist. Lunar Chase let out a moan, then whispered his name. **"Soundwave."**

Soundwave began to feel very adrenaline. He laid Lunar Chase on her berth, unwrapped his tentacles and retracted them. His hands were at her side, as he gave her kisses on her neck and cheek. Lunar Chase took a hold of his face and kiss him on his lips. An unusual feeling filled her up, and Lunar Chase felt something opening between her legs. She gasped as Soundwave pushed himself away as Lunar Chase covered her port.

Lunar Chase's face turned bright red. **_I got so aroused that my port opened up. Oh scrap, this is so embarrassing._**

_**There is no need to be embarrassed. It is a natural thing to feel aroused.**_Soundwave spoke through their bond as Lunar Chase was able to close her port. She didn't make optic contact as her face was still crimson red.

_**I will leave you then.**_ Soundwave said, knowing that Lunar Chase felt awkward and embarrassed. He left her chamber, leaving Lunar Chase to control her emotions.

* * *

><p>Lunar Chase was able to get some recharge for the night but then was soon awake in the early of the morning. She stirred in her sleep as someone kept nudging her shoulder.<p>

**"Oh for the love of-WAKE UP!"** Knock Out yelled as Lunar Chase jumped in fright, summoning her blasters, aiming at him. **"Whoa whoa! Calm down. You didn't wake up with my nudging so I decided to yell."** He simply said.

**"No scrap."** Lunar Chase said, her tone very annoyed as she retracted her blasters.** "What do you want?"**

Knock Out placed his hands on his hips. **"Well, I was going to invite you to a street race with me, but with that attitude of yours, I'm having second opinions."** He scowled.

Lunar Chase sighed. **"Honestly, I don't care about street races. But if you want to race me so badly, might as well satisfy your urge and tag along."** Lunar Chase said as she got off her berth.

**"Really Lunar Chase. What happened to that young femme with high spirit and always laughing when she can?"** Knock Out said as the two left the chamber and ended towards a computer to open a ground bridge.

**"That femme has not left, it's just..."** Lunar Chase didn't finished. She didn't want to tell Knock Out what happened last night. He would either make fun or tease her or use it to blackmail her.** "Things are getting a bit stressful." **

**"Or maybe, you keep thinking about Velocitron."** He said as a ground bridge opened. **"You did froze up when I said that name."**

Lunar Chase sighed as she transformed and drove at normal speed through the ground bridge. Knock Out followed behind. The two exited the ground bridge and entered a night city. But before Lunar Chase could keep on driving, Knock Out blocked her path, engine revving.

**"Why is this so important to you?"** Lunar Chase asked, very annoyed now.

**"Like I said, I am your physician. Tell me now, what are you hiding?"**

With a deep sigh, Lunar Chase answered his question. **"I fighting the Autobot known as Wheeljack, a couple days before you and Breakdown returned. He saw how fast as I was and he asked me if I was from Velocitron. I told me him no and then he knocked me out."** She said as she made her way past the red Decepticon. **"Ever since then, I've been thinking about where I could be from. And a family that I might have had."**

Knock Out drove up next to her.** "Well, I'm going to tell you this; You can't live in the past forever. You have to live for the future. Do you want to be stuck in the past or continue with your life in the future?"**

Lunar Chase slowly hit the brakes and soon came to a stop._ Forget about the past? What past do I have besides the one I made with the Decepticons?_

Then Knock Out honked, causing Lunar Chase to come back down to Earth. **"I'll give you more time to think about it. But for now, let's make those humans eat our dusts!**" He said as he began to drive away.

**"W-wait for me!"** Lunar Chase called out as she quickly chased after him.

* * *

><p>As they drove through an empty road that was high up in the mountains, Knock Out and Lunar Chase finally found an illegal street racing gang. The two lined up next to a gray muscle car. The man riding inside it was buff and had tattoos up his arms. Fingerless gloves with a ring on his left hand. The man gazed at Knock Out, not knowing that it was a transforming alien robot from space that can squish him if he wanted to.<p>

**"Not from around here."** The man said.** "European kind?"** The man asked, not really interested. He looked up at the window, seeing if the 'driver' would roll down his windows. When Knock Out didn't responded, the man continued to talk.** "Sure is pretty. Heh, too pretty."** He chuckled as he gazed at his ring. He stretched out his hand as he scratched Knock Out with his ring.

Lunar Chase gasped but was smart enough not to say anything. _Oh Primus, that human just...just..SCRATCHED KNOCK OUT'S PAINT JOB! Oh, he is so scrapped._

**"Big mistake."** Lunar Chase was able to hear Knock Out said before putting putting himself in drive, rearing his revving his engine. Lunar Chase shivered at the tone of Knock Out's voice. It was filled with such venom and hate.

There was a human at the front with a flashlight. He raised it up high and the light turned on. All of the drivers speed off. Lunar Chase easily pass through the human drivers, but Knock Out had his optics set on the human who ringed him.

_Hmm, should I just pass by him and finish the race? Or do I stay and see what he'll do to the human?_ Lunar Chase pondered about it before realizing that Knock Out kicked it to gear and was speeding off. No way. I'm not going to let him be faster than me! She thought as she speed after him. As she came to a difty turn, she spotted Knock Out ramming himself against the human's car. Not wanting to get in his way, Lunar Chase speed off, getting in first place.

She didn't stay to see what happened to the human, all she cared about was winning. Suddenly, as the street lights flew by her, all the lights began to blend with one another, and everything turned into a blur. Lunar Chase was driving so fast and she knew when to make the next turn or hop onto another lane. She laughed with joy and excitement. She felt nostalgic overflow her body, and then she was suddenly kicked into another flashback.

Lunar Chase was seeing the same blurred lights but the colors were different. Instead of white, they were sky blue. Baby Lunar Chase laughed as she was being held in her mother's arms. Lunar Chase looked up as blurred image of a woman, racing through the streets of an unknown planet. As Lunar Chase looked forward again and the lights began to fade as the running slowed down. As the mother came to a halt, Lunar Chase saw that they were high up, looking down towards a large city.

_**"This is your home, Lunar Chase."**_Her mother said. Lunar Chase felt safe and warm whenever she heard her mother speak. _**"Your home is..."**_

But before her mother could finish her sentence, Lunar Chase felt the sensation of falling. As she came back to realization, she saw that she was falling! She quickly transformed and tumbled down the mountainside. But Lunar Chase regain her balanced and landed at the bottom of the mountain.

**"Phew, that was close."** She said as she looked up the mountain. **"I wonder what happened."** She asked to herself.

_**"Lunar Chase. Where are you?"**_ Knock Out said through her commlink.

Her optics followed the road and saw that the end was a few steps away. **"At the bottom of the mountain. Why?"**

_**"Because I saw you drive off the mountain edge and tumble down!"**_ He yelled at her. Lunar Chase winced at how loud he sounded. _**"Anyways, I think it would be best if we head back to the Nemesis."**_

**"Right."** She said as she transformed and drove to where Knock Out was at.

* * *

><p>The two entered the base. As Knock Out headed towards the Medbay, Lunar Chase decided to get more rest. The flashback that she had caused her a slight headache. Lunar Chase laid on her berth and got some recharge. But then her head began to hurt as she dozed into a flashback.<p>

_**"Your home is Velocitron. And so were your brothers and sister."**_ The mother continued. Lunar Chase looked at the city and spotted some many things. But her memory was faint that Lunar Chase tell what they were. _**"But, everything is going to change. For the both of us."**_Her mother said. _**"I pray that you will grown up strong, brave, and wise so that you can survive this upcoming war. And I pray that the enemy will have mercy on you."**_Her mother finished as she kissed Lunar Chase on her cheek.

The images faded and the so did the headache. But Lunar Chase quickly sat up quickly, her spark racing. Her body was shaking, remembering what happened._ I'm from Velocitron? Brothers? And sister? I had a family?_ Questions and thoughts began to race, and so were her legs. They began to vibrate so fast that they caused Lunar Chase to fall off her bed. Her vibrating legs caused her whole body to vibrate. Not being able to contain this much energy, Lunar Chase speed out of her chamber, ran through countless corridors, until she ended up in front of the Medbay.

But before she could enter the Medbay, she heard a very loud yell that echoed through the Nemesis. That sounded like Knock Out. I wonder what happened to him. Still having so much energy, she race through the Nemesis, searching for the doctor, until ending up at the Main Bridge. She stopped to see Starscream clawing at Knock Out, leaving him showered in scars and scratches. Breakdown was there too, but he did not dare do anything as he watch helplessly at his partner.

Lunar Chase winced but her sudden appearance caused Starscream to stop.** "Well?! What do you want?"**

**"I wanted to speak to the doctor. It's important."** Lunar Chase insisted.

Starscream growled but turned away from Knock Out and Breakdown. **"You are dismissed."**

Knock Out quickly stood up and speed walk away from Starscream. Scratches were littered all over his finish. **"What is it that you want?"**

**"Tell me everything you know about Velocitron."**

* * *

><p>Well, not a well thought out chapter. Oh, and the little scene with Lunar Chase and Soundwave. Yeah, get use to it because there will be more coming. But I am not telling you when or whom it will be.<p> 


End file.
